Sweethearts to the End
by momijisan89
Summary: John & Jennifer met in high school. They dated all through high school & fell in love. What happens though when they break up to pursue different careers & they meet again? CenaXOC, RandyOrton, various other WWE superstars, Divas, & OCs
1. The First Meeting

_This is my first fanfic posted here and this is my first WWE fanfic so please be gentle when it comes to the reviews and whatnot. But I do appreciate comments and such. All of this is fictional as a disclaimer. I own nothing but the original characters. _

High school is an interesting time for people. It's where they first learn the likes of sex, drinking, drugs, parties, and even sometimes, love. Most people know that relationships in high school are fleeting. They sometimes last longer than expected but no one expects to last past graduation…or at the longest the summer right after. There is the term "high school sweethearts" but even so, no one really believes in that as much as they used to. That term will once again be used at a high school in Boston, Massachusetts.

John Cena had met Jenn Rowan when she was a freshman and he was a sophomore. John was a pretty typical guy. Though he was a little thin and scrawny as a young child, he worked hard on bulking up and gaining muscle. By the time he reached high school he had a fair amount of muscle, he joined both the football, wrestling, and track team, and he was rather handsome with cute dimples, a killer smile, and beautiful blue eyes.

By his sophomore year, he'd been able to make varsity for all 3 sports. This made him even more desirable for girls. He was one of the youngest varsity players at school and he was tall and handsome. The only problem was, he never really liked dating or thought about it much because he was so into his sports. He'd go on dates, sure, but he'd never hang on to a girl for more than a few weeks. He figured he was too young to care anyway. He didn't want a steady girlfriend like his older brother Steve, who'd been dating his same girlfriend for 2 years, yet.

Now, Jenn wasn't one of those normal girls, wearing too much makeup, the skirts that barely cover their behinds, and act like they're way older than they were. Jenn was practically a tomboy. She hated wearing a lot of makeup, she was lazy when it came to doing a lot to her hair and clothes, and she LOVED sports. She was an only child so she was always given the opportunity to do what she wanted. She was just an active child so she was naturally more inclined to do sports. She loved playing basketball, volleyball, swimming, running, and she enjoyed watching baseball, football, and pro-wrestling with her dad.

That was not to say that she is ugly. On the contrary, she was just naturally pretty. She didn't even really need makeup, and because she was so active, she had a nice figure. She was thin, but not bony and lanky. She was also one of those girls who wasn't afraid to be loud, rude, and say whatever she thought, when she thought it.

The meeting between them was funny, to say the least. It was at her locker. His was right above hers and he was "busy" chatting it up with some of his buddies about their summer. Some had gone on vacations and spent time away out of state. John, of course, had stayed and worked out, so he was even more buff. He did, however, get to go see a live WWF RAW show while they were in Boston. He followed the WWF religiously. He loved it.

"You seriously got to go?! Lucky bastard…" one of his friends grumbled.

"How close did you get to sit?" another asked.

"I sat like in the 3rd row right next to the ring. It was so awesome. Those guys are a lot bigger in person." John laughed.

Jenn was trying to wait patiently. She figured they would see her and move aside. Right then, she had limited patience because she had a lot of books to carry. It was starting to annoy her. She even tried the coughing thing to get them to move. After another minute or so they still wouldn't budge. She finally had enough and shoved John aside. He was more surprised then anything when it happened. Some of his friends who saw what happened couldn't help but laugh as they saw a relatively small girl shove John aside.

"Hey…do you know who I am?"

"Yes. I do. You're the jackass that wouldn't move so I could reach my own locker." she snapped with a quick smirk. His friends just laughed even more.

"Listen…you must be new around here, so I'll let you off with a warning. Be careful who you mess with." he warned with a charming smile.

"Well gosh thanks for the warning~!" she said with an obviously fake smile.

"You're welcome." he said proudly.

"Now I have a warning for you too, sir." she snapped, her smile fading instantly. His eyebrow cocked.

"Oh, is that so?" he asked crossing his arms.

"Yes…you better watch who you mess with too. I'm not gonna let some jerk boss me around like some little toy." she said seriously. She closed her locker tightly and turned on her heels to walk away.

"Well Cena…looks like you might have just met your match when it comes to girls." one of his friends smirked.

"She doesn't know who she's messing with. She's probably just trying to make herself cooler or something." John replied to make himself feel better. The truth was, she really had caught his eye. She was so different from other girls he'd talked to or even been with. This new school year should be very interesting to say the least.


	2. A Good Listener

**Thanks for the reviews~! I'm surprised I got some already~! Thanks~! I got so excited I wrote another chapter! XD  
Hope you guys enjoy this chapter and I'll be sure to update soon~!**

Jenn was so glad that she was a freshman and John was a sophomore. That meant he wouldn't have very many, if any, classes with him. She'd only have to see him at the lockers before and after school. She knew she probably shouldn't have opened her big mouth, but she couldn't help it. She hated guys that were that rude and pigheaded. Then again…she hadn't gotten to make any friends yet and she might have just alienated herself all on her first day of school.

The rest of the school day went rather uneventfully. There were no fights, no homework, and no scandals yet so it was pretty boring. She was so glad for that final bell. It was now time to begin that nice walk home. She enjoyed walking home, despite having a bunch of books to carry home. She enjoyed having the time to think. She unfortunately had to walk home in the same direction as John Cena. She heard that familiar voice coming up behind her, and fast.

"Hey, fresh meat! Wait up!" he called. She just kept walking. He picked up his pace and soon caught up to her.

"What do you want now? What, are you stalking me?" she asked chuckling.

"No, I live this way. I didn't know you did." he said smiling.

"Well I do…is that huge news or something?"

"Sort of…these neighborhoods aren't usually prone to new neighbors. Everyone kind of knows everyone and it shows at the high school."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah…I mean people know who I am partly because my older brother goes there too. He's a senior now. And the students will know my younger brothers because of me and my older brother."

"Exactly how many brothers do you have?" she asked arching her eyebrow.

"I'm the second of five." he said with a laugh. Her eyes just bulged.

"Tell your mother that I pity her."

"Why? She loves us and we love her."

"She had to go through childbirth FIVE TIMES!" she exclaimed. He just laughed more.

"Well what about you?"

"I'm an only child." she said with a shrug.

"How's that? I mean is it cool not having to share everything?" he asked, always wondering what it was like.  
"Sometimes…but a lot of the times it gets…uh, nothing…" she covered quickly.

She was shocked that she had opened up this much to him. Despite his nature at school, he was surprisingly easy to talk to and from what she could tell he was a really good listener. He didn't just respond with an "uh huh" or a "Huh?" every so often. He actually actively listened. It was a nice difference from what she saw at school.

"A lot of times what? You alright?" he asked because she seemed a bit out of it. She just shook it off as they approached the crosswalk.

She wanted to avoid getting all touchy feely with him so she kept going on ahead. She didn't see that it wasn't time for them to cross yet and she was stepping right into traffic. Right before a car had moved to hit her, she felt herself against a pretty strong body. She looked up. John had just saved her life. She blushed when she realized she was in his arms. It felt oddly comfortable with him holding her against him. She pushed herself away before it got any weirder.

"Thanks…" she said quickly and quietly.

"What are you, stupid? How could you not see it wasn't our time to cross?!" he snapped.

"Well you don't have to yell at me!" she snapped right back. As soon as it was their time to cross, she sped across, wanting to get away from him. He let her go no problem. They both wanted a minute or two to cool off.

"Hey…you okay?" he finally called after another minute or so.

"Fine…" she mumbled back. They had reached his street.

"Well this is where I leave you." he said speeding up slightly again so he could get home.

"Are you serious?" she asked sighing.

"Yeah…why?"

"I live about a block away…" she mumbled again, kicking her feet at the ground.

"Well I guess I'll be seeing you a lot more then." he said with a charming smile before heading to where his house was.

Jenn just sighed as she walked the rest of the way to her house. Her family had recently moved here from Georgia. She already was homesick. She missed the warm weather, she missed all the smiling faces, but most of all she missed her friends and other family. She had a load of friends and cousins in Savannah, and she had to up and leave them because her dad had a job transfer to Massachusetts. They had already been moved in so she wouldn't have to worry about school but nothing felt like it would be anywhere near home. She opened the door and walked into her house. She passed the hall full of family photos and various awards she had received as she made her way to the kitchen, where she could hear her parents chatting.

"I'm home!" she called, putting a smile on her face. She didn't want to put any stress on her parents and make them feel bad.

"Oh, how was school? Did you make any friends?" her mom asked, turning to face her.

"Uh…first day…it was pretty boring and I talked to a few people, but I don't see any friendship sparks…" she said shrugging.

"Well give it time and I'm sure you'll make loads of friends. You're always good at adjusting to a new place." her dad said with a smile.

"Thanks dad…I'm sure I will too." she said smiling slightly, thinking of the walk home. She then shook her head of the thought because she figured he was only being nice to her so he could succeed in getting under her skin.

"Dinner will be ready at 6." her mom said getting back to work.

"Any homework yet?" Jenn just shook her head.

"Not yet…I'm just gonna go to my room." she said smiling still.

She sighed once she started up the stairs and into her room. She hugged the pillow to her and looked out the window. She didn't even get a real view. It was of the house on the other side of them, about a fence-hop away from them. She noticed there was someone in there. She enjoyed people watching. She tilted her head because the person looked kind of familiar. She gasped and covered her mouth when she recognized the person who lived over the fence from them.

**Keep reviewing please~!**


	3. Surprise at School

**Thanks for the reviews~~~~~  
I've just been motivated to write like CRAZY lately XD  
This chapter is quite longer than what I thought it would be but hey, doesn't that make it more enjoyable for the readers~?**

Hope you enjoy~~~~

She immediately recognized her "neighbor" as John Cena. She couldn't believe it. She couldn't escape! As she just reached for the cord to pull down her blinds, he started to take his shirt off. She'd be lying to herself if she said she didn't like what she saw. Even as a sophomore, he was buff. She realized she was staring even as he started to take off his pants. She bit at her lower lip, wondering if she should keep staring. Her hesitation brought on enough time for John to realize he'd been being watched. He smirked as he opened his window and stuck his head out.

She blushed but hid it away once she saw him notice her. She shook it off and stuck her head out as well. He wasn't trying to hide the satisfaction on his face as he just smirked at her. She blew some of the hair from her face in annoyance, both at his smug look and at herself.

"What do you want?" she asked arching her eyebrow.

"Oh just wondering why you're staring at me. What, you some kind of pervert or something? Should I be paranoid now?" he asked grinning.

"You wish you were worth that much." she snapped back.

"Looks like we're neighbors….sort of."

"Looks to be that way…" she said shrugging.

"Hey…can I ask you something?" he asked, his features growing slightly more serious.

"Sure…" she said slowly, not really sure where this was going.

"Why were you so mean to me at school?" he asked, his blue eyes softening.

"I wasn't mean." she said defensively.

"Yes you were…you first of all shoved me, then you got in my face, and then you insulted me…"

"Well you were so wrapped up in whatever you and your friends were talking about, you were ignoring me. And then even after that, you continued being a pig. You acted like you're so high and mighty and like I should worship the ground you walk on. And I'm sorry for being so rude but I have a tendency of letting my temper get the better of me. At the same time, you should work on being a normal human being." she stated simply. He just stared at her.

"Wow…was I really like that?" he asked scratching the back of his head. She nodded.

"You weren't really helping the stereotype of the big, dumb, jackass jock." she said with a wink. He just laughed.

"Well I will be sure to work on it…and you could work on your temper." he said sternly but they could both tell he was doing it playfully.

"Oh I will…and if you keep acting the way you did when we were walking home, then maybe you're not totally hopeless…" she added quietly.

"What was that?" he asked, not really able to hear it. She just shook her head.

"Nothing~! Oh I hear my mom calling me for dinner…I'll see you at school tomorrow~!" she said smiling genuinely for the first time in front of him.

She closed her window and scurried downstairs to eat, leaving John to his thoughts. He definitely saw her smile just now. He couldn't help but smile too. She looked really pretty when she smiled. Maybe things could work out for the better after all. The first day of school is always one of the most interesting days in a student's life.  
The next day at school, John and Jenn of course ran into each other at the lockers before their respective classes. They actually smiled to each other and it seemed that the hostilities of the day before had practically melted away.

"So since you're a mighty sophomore and I am a lowly freshman, is there anything I need to know about school around here?" she asked, getting her necessary books and notebooks.

"Nothing you don't already know." he replied shrugging. She nodded and suddenly a little smile appeared on her face. She decided to have some fun with him.

"What about dating~? Would you suggest a freshmen start dating here?" she asked, looking like she was checking out the various guys around them.

"Well you're more than welcome to date who you want…" he said rather slowly. For some reason, he didn't like that question.

"Ooohhh~ really? This school might actually be more fun than I thought~" she said with a giggle.

"Oh…well I guess I'll see you in time for us to walk home together?" he asked. It was obvious he couldn't tell she was joking around.

"Yo, Cena…I'm just playing around…none of these guys interest me. I was just asking to see your reaction." she said rolling her eyes. He just sort of huffed.

"Oh…well yeah! I knew that! Look, I'll see you 'round." he said quickly before walking off.

She started laughing because it was actually kind of cute. She closed her locker and started for one of her classes. The second day of school was just as uneventful or even more boring than the first day. The lectures had actually begun. Jenn just sighed as she started taking notes. She was so thankful when lunchtime rolled around.

Before she went to buy her lunch, she felt the call of nature and went to the bathroom. Once she was done and washed her hands, she checked to make sure her hair wasn't totally jacked up. She tucked some hair behind her ear and started for the door. As she pulled the door opened, she saw a hand close it shut. She blinked in confusion as she looked and there was a small group of girls around her.

"Is there something I can help you with?" Jenn asked annoyed. She hated missing any meals.

"You better stay from John." one of them, presumably the leader, threatened.

"John who?" Jenn asked. She assumed it was the only John she knew but she didn't want to jump to any conclusions. That question was answered with a hard slap to her face.

The slap itself didn't hurt as much but the shock from being slapped was enough to illicit a response out of Jenn. She whipped her head around and glared hard at the group of girls. Now she was pissed. She was beyond angry. That made the girls all laugh.

"John Cena…our girl Tina's wanted him since last year so she gets first dibs…so don't get any ideas about trying to go out with him, got it?" one of the lackeys said, shoving at Jenn again.

"Look, I'm sorry if you're jealous of me or something, but if John happens to have better taste and wanna talk to me and not associate with trash like you, then that's his choice." Jenn spat, using their emotions to her advantage. She then gasped slightly when Tina grabbed a chunk of her hair and yanked down on it.

"Just don't get in my way."

"And you better let go of my hair."

"Or what?" Tina said with a smirk before Jenn punched her in the gut as hard as she could muster, knocking her over. The others proceeded to take over and they attacked her.

A full blown fight had begun in the girls' bathroom. It was Jenn versus 4 other girls. Despite being outnumbered, Jenn put up a really good fight; kicking and punching at anyone she saw. Unfortunately, because she was outnumbered, she ended up losing the fight. One of them managed to sneak up behind her and knock her down. They then started to kick at her on the ground. She was smart enough to cover her head and stay crouched so they were only kicking at her back and arms.

Thankfully, another student had come in and she ran to a teacher, letting them know what was going on. They were all called in to the main office. Jenn sighed as she was escorted to the office. She knew she'd have bruises but it hurt her more that she lost the fight. The vice principal called them all in to his office. Jenn stood as far from them as possible once inside.

"Now…who wants to tell me what happened?" he asked calmly.

"Oh. I will, sir." one of the girls said smiling.

"Very well…what happened?" he asked sitting back.

"We were, the 4 of us, minding out own business in the bathroom, when this new girl…this FRESHMAN comes up to Tina and starts a fight with her! Naturally we have to come to our friend's side and help her~!" she lied. Jenn was about to protest until the vice principal spoke.

"That's funny, because the objective witness who saw everything said you girls were picking a fight with her, and even when she stopped fighting back, you continued to hit her." he said with an odd, sort of smile. They all were just quiet. "Now…I cannot condone fighting. You 4 are suspended for 3 days, and you young lady are going to have 2 Saturday detentions." he said pointing to Jenn. She sighed a sigh of relief.  
"Thank you sir." she said softly.

"Now get back to your classes…and you 4 please leave the campus." he said gesturing for them to leave.

Jenn couldn't believe it…she was already involved in a fight, she missed lunch, she got roped into 2 Saturday detentions, and she missed a class. She went to her 6th period and she got a lot of looks from her classmates as well as her teacher. She ignored it all and just went to business as usual, taking notes. The final bell rang and she went to her locker. She bit at her lower lip as her eyes locked with John's and she saw the look on his face….the look of anger and concern.

**Keep on reading and Reviewing~~~**

Also~ spread the word if you can~


	4. Family and Wrestling

**I've been writing like a mad-woman!  
It's been so much fun writing this fanfiction ^^  
Thanks for the reviews and keep them coming~  
Hope y'all enjoy this chapter~~~~!**

Jenn just smiled in his direction like nothing was wrong as she put her unnecessary books away in her locker. All of a sudden, she felt a strong hand on her shoulder and pull her up. For someone who was pretty bulky, he moved pretty fast.

"Well hi there." she said with a slightly nervous smile.

"what the hell happened?" he asked worriedly.

"Nothing happened. Shall we walk home now?" she said, trying to move away. He just held her steady.

"Wanna tell the truth?"

"Not really."

"Why not?" he asked, still worried.

"Because I don't want more people to get involved than there needs to be." she said, shaking herself off and started for home without him. He of course caught up to her.

"Was it that fight at lunch? Everyone was talking about it….were you in it?" She sighed.

"I was the one those bitches were kicking at." she grumbled as she kept moving.

"Dang…you just piss everybody off, don't you?" he joked. It didn't make her feel any better. It showed when she started walking ahead of him. He realized he may have said something wrong and caught back up with her and gently touched her shoulder.

"Look…they thought there was something going on between us and if even talking to you is gonna cause me getting beaten up, I don't think I wanna even be friends with you." she said softly.

"They picked a fight with you because of me?"

"Their leader has the hots for you and felt I was competition…"

"But I like talking with you…I mean, I've only known you for like two days, but still…you're a cool girl." he admitted with a grin.

"And…you are the only person I've even really talked to here…" she admitted.

"Louis, I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship…" he said, quoting the film Casablanca. She gasped.

"I love that movie~! It's my favorite old movie of all time!" she practically squealed.

"Really?" he asked. Most girls were never into old movies like that.

"Yeah…I have a huge crush on Humphrey Bogart." she said with a dreamy sigh.

"Well we have the movie at our house. You're more than welcome to come over and watch it sometime." he offered.

"Sure…sounds fun~!" she said smiling now. There seemed to be no semblance of the fight from earlier in the day in her any longer.

They parted ways as per usual and Jenn braced herself for what was to come at home. She went through the whole story, even though the school had called her home and told them what had happened. Her parents were actually quite proud of her for standing up for herself while at the same time, worried about her. She decided she was going to skip dinner despite being pretty hungry but she didn't want to deal with her parents babying her like they always did every time she got hurt.

She got up to her room and looked out her window to see if John was at his window. She felt stupid for practically hoping for it, but low and behold, there he was. She smiled to herself as she stuck her head out the window. He saw her and did the same.

"Fancy meeting you here." he teased. He had his shirt off…again.

"Same to you…hey…would it be cool if we watched the movie today? I kind of wanna get out of the house." He nodded.

"Sure, no problem. Come on over." he invited. She grabbed her jacket and told her parents where she would be. She walked over to his house and John answered the door.

"Hey…sorry for such short notice…" she apologized as he gestured for her to come in.

"Don't even worry about it." he said shrugging it off.

"I wasn't interrupting anything, was I?"

"Nah! On to the living room!"

She followed John inside his house, taking in everything in the house. Jenn was immediately able to tell that it was primarily a male household. There wasn't really anything breakable in the house…or if there was, it was probably hidden or already broken, and there really wasn't a trace of femininity around. She noticed John sniffing around and a grin broke out on his face.

"Mom? You in the kitchen?" he called out.

"Aren't I always?" his mother called back as she appeared in front of them to greet them. She smiled at Jenn but winced slightly when she saw her.

"Mom, stop looking at her like that…" he said as he saw Jenn shift uncomfortably.

"I'm sorry. John told me about what happened. You should put some steak on your eye and luckily we always have plenty of that." she said, heading to the fridge.

"Oh I'm okay. It looks a lot worse than it feels, believe me." Jenn reassured her.

"Oh and John, good luck with taking the TV from your brothers. I thought you knew it was wrestling right now."

"Oh right…somehow it slipped my mind…" he said scratching the back of his head.

"You guys watch wrestling too?! Awesome~!" Jenn practically squealed, her eyes lighting up.

"You watch wrestling?" his mother asked.

"Ever since I was two~" she said, holding up her fingers proudly.

"Well John, you better hurry and marry her." she said winking.

"Ma, I just met her." he blushed.

"Whoa~! Does Johnny have a girlfriend~?" his brother Steve teased, giving John a nuggie.

"She is NOT my girlfriend. Speaking of girlfriends, aren't you due at her house or something where you're away from here?" he smirked, getting the other into a headlock now. Their mom just went back to the kitchen like business as usual as the 2 boys started to wrestle in the hallway.

Jenn didn't want to get caught in another fight, no matter how playful so she made her way to a safe distance. She assumed it was the living room because of the way the furniture was and the TV was in there. As she was told, WWF was definitely on right now. John's other brothers and his father were already situated and watching, the younger boys enthusiastically and cheering, the father watching quietly, enjoying himself. She couldn't help but feel slightly awkward and out of place until John's father beckoned her to sit on the couch near him.

"Please don't mind John's rudeness. I don't know where he gets it." he said chuckling.

"It's okay…I have a lot of guy, Southern cousins. I totally get it." she said smiling.

"So you like wrestling?" he asked smiling back. She nodded.

"A lot~!"

"So who's your favorite wrestler?" She knew it was more of a trivia-type question.

"Oh that's easy. Stone Cold Steve Austin and the Undertaker." she replied immediately.

"Oh they are good." he said, commending her choices.

"But Shawn Michaels and Mankind come in close second."

"Wow…you really aren't an average girl." he said, impressed.

"Well I am a Southern girl so for me college football, baseball, wrestling, and NASCAR are just things I HAVE TO watch~!" she laughed.

"What about participating in sports?"

"Well I did martial arts, track, and outside of that I enjoy swimming, tackle football, and playing basketball." she laughed.

"Well someone is active." he said nodding.

"I just love being active." she said shrugging. She noticed the fight had died down and John had returned. His hair was a mess and he had somehow lost his shirt.

"What are you guys talking about?" he asked, slightly panting.

"How you should ask this pretty young lady out already." his dad responded, making her eyes go wide.

"No. That is SO not it." she defended.

"Dad…she's just a friend…a NEW friend. I only met her yesterday." he explained.  
"Okay…okay." the older man said with a sort of smirk. John just shook his head.

They watched the program, commenting here and there on various matches and moves. All the guys were impressed with her knowledge of wrestling and enjoyed her company, John especially. Maybe his parents were on to something and he should try asking her out. After all, people did date to meet and get to know each other…so he was told. He then decided against it…at least until he maybe got to know her better. Then maybe he would ask her out.

The night was drawing to a close and Jenn had to get home. John, being a gentleman, offered to walk her home, despite how close it was to his own home. The walk home was light-hearted and fun. Before they knew it, they were at her house. She smiled as they reached her door.

"Thanks for letting me come over…" she said softly.

"No problem…sorry we didn't have a chance to watch the movie." he apologized.

"It's totally cool. We can watch it another time. Besides, wrestling was fun enough." she reassured.

"Cool. Sounds fun." he said smiling.

"Okay~ I'll see you at school then?"

"For sure…and try not to get into anymore fights until at least next year." he teased as she went inside.

**Please review and let me know what you think and I'll probably be back with another chapter tomorrow XD**


	5. Heat of the Moment

**Here's the next chapter~~~  
Things are about to get VERY INTERESTING~!  
Enjoy~~~~~!**

Over the school year, John and Jenn had only grown closer as friends, to the point that they had become best friends. Jenn had been able to make some friends as well so she didn't have to fully lean on John, but he was the one she was the most comfortable with. For John, even though he had just met her that year and they'd only known each other for a shorter while than his other friends, he felt very comfortable with her and he was able to let his guard down with her.

They had made it a habit now of walking both to and from school. They would talk about school, sports, of course wrestling, and just anything. They could have had a good time talking about the weather that day. Jenn no longer received any threats or issues from Tina and her little group of harpies. John had made sure of that.

_Flashback_

Tina was laughing with her friends about the damage they had done to the new girl. They didn't care about getting suspended. It's not like their parents found out about it. They were back at school and giggling about how the new bitch looked after they were through with her. No one really paid them any mind. Most people saw them as an annoyance to begin with.  
They didn't care that no one paid attention to them. Tina, especially only cared about one person's attention…John Cena. She'd had a crush on him since their freshmen year. The fact that he was paying more attention to some little unknown freshmen instead of her got under her skin. He seemed to have noticed her handiwork because he finally approached. She fixed her makeup and hair quickly.

"Hey John~" she flirted, twisting her hair a bit.

"Hey…I heard you got into it with some freshmen chick." he said, leaning against the wall next to her.

"Yeah…I needed to put her in her place so me and my girls made sure she knows not to bother you ever again." she said, going closer to him. He simply moved aside, so as not to be closer to her than he had to.

"I don't consider it bothering me, when it's a FRIEND that I choose to talk to first. Now, leave her alone or so help me, I'd actually consider hitting a girl. Then again, I don't know if I should even bother considering you a girl…you look more like trash to me." he spat before making his exit, leaving her to cry like the little baby she was.

She did, however, heed his warning. She knew enough about him to take him seriously. As much as she hated the new girl, she wouldn't mess with her as long as she and John were friends.

John had once again joined his perspective sports teams. Jenn went to all of the football games to support him. That, and her parents insisted she got somewhat involved in her school. She promised them she would try out for things once she hit her sophomore year. She wanted to get more adjusted her first year there.

The time was now approaching for the first formal dance, the Winter Formal. It would be coming up in a couple of weeks. Tickets were on sale and people were saving their money for dresses, tuxes, limos, corsages, etc. All of the school was buzzing about it because school dances were usually really fun. Jenn's friends were chatting about it when she came over to them at lunch one Friday.

"Hey Jenn~ we're gonna go dress shopping tomorrow. You're gonna go with us, right?" her best friend, Shelly asked with a cute smile on her face.

"Um, I'm not going to the dance, you guys…but I'll go with you so I can help you pick something." she added quickly.

"How can you not go?!" her other friend Holly asked pouting. Jenn shrugged.

"Dances aren't really my thing…that and I don't even have a date." she added softly. She knew all her friends had dates and she really would not rather be a fifth or seventh or whatever wheel it would be.  
"You're not going to go with John?" Shelly asked tilting her head in curiosity. She shook her head.

"He hasn't asked me." Jenn replied softly.

"Do you want him to~?" Holly chirped. Jenn turned bright red.

"N-n-n-no! I mean…if he did, I wouldn't say no, but I doubt he's gonna ask me." she covered quickly.

"You could always ask him."

"I am not ever gonna be desperate enough to ask HIM to a dance." Jenn snapped.

"No…ask him if he's going, and then ask him if he has a date. That is harmless." Shelly explained.

"I guess that wouldn't hurt." she said, giving it some serious thought.

"So you better do it today~ and then call us tonight with the results~!" Holly squealed.

Lunch had ended and Jenn went to her final two classes of the day. She thought about how she would approach John and talk about the upcoming dance. She didn't want to sound stupid or like she REALLY wanted to go with him, but at the same time…she had begun to develop feelings for her new best friend. He was always there for her and she would be lying if she said he wasn't good-looking.

It came time for her to meet up with John and walk home together. They'd made it a habit to go to one of their houses to do homework for the day or weekend. They'd be going to Jenn's house today. They got caught up on their daily school news which took up a whole one minute of the conversation. John could tell she wanted to tell him something but she wasn't saying anything.

"So what's up? You're too quiet." he said, adjusting his backpack.

"Huh? Oh…just thinking about some stuff…"

"What kind of stuff?"

"The girls were just talking about Winter Formal and I was debating on whether or not I was going." she said. It wasn't a total lie so she was safe there.

"Why wouldn't you go? I heard it's gonna be a lot of fun." he commented.

"I dunno…you going?"

"Yeah, of course." he said with a grin.  
"Oh, who are you going with?" she asked curiously.

"No one yet…but there is a girl I wanna ask." he said shoving his hands in his pockets.

"There is? Who?" she asked with innocent curiosity.

"Someone…" he said, scratching the back of his head.

"Mind telling me who? Or is it that bad?" she teased.

"Well why aren't you going?" he replied, avoiding the question.

"Well I don't really do dances…that and, I would go with just my friends, but all of them have dates and I don't wanna be the only one without one." she admitted.

"Are you assuming no one's gonna ask you?" he asked, arching his eyebrow. She just sort of nodded.

"Well no guy has ever shown any interest in me…that and all the guy friends I could go with are my friends' dates." she said with a small laugh.

"Well I'm sure someone will ask you soon. It'd be a shame if you didn't go."

They made it to her house and went upstairs to her room. Jenn's parents trusted her and John…mainly because they knew their daughter was pretty skilled in martial arts and if he were to try anything, she would be able to take care of herself. They immediately got started on homework. Before they knew it, it was dinner time. That night, her parents ordered pizza and sent one whole large pie to her room. John and her appetite were enough to finish off a pizza.

They set their books aside and grabbed some slices and some soda. Jenn decided to have some fun and she took a piece of cheese and tossed it onto John's head laughing. He playfully glared at her and tried to follow suit. She kept dodging him and escaped onto her bed. He followed her and unfortunately she slipped and he fell on top of her. She and John were centimeters apart and their eyes were locked on to each other. Jenn could feel her heart start to race.

She didn't have much experience when it came to dating. She'd only had one boyfriend so far and she barely knew how to do anything. Now she had the guy she'd been developing feelings for on top of her, gazing into her eyes.

"John?" she said almost inaudibly.

"Jenn…you okay?" he said softly. Throughout this whole thing, he hoped he wasn't too heavy.

"I'm fine…"

"Then…can I ask you something?" he asked. She could practically feel his breath against her neck. It made her shiver.

"Sure…what is it?"

"The girl…I wanted to ask to Formal…it's you. Will you go with me?" he asked softly.

"Me?" she asked, her eyes widening slightly.

"Yes you…" he said with a soft smile. She couldn't help but smile back.

"Sure…I'd like to go with you." she said, trying not to seem too excited.

They just laid like that, smiling at each other. They locked eyes again and she could feel him getting closer to her own face. Was he going to kiss her? She got an answer to her question when she felt his lips pressed softly against hers. She closed her eyes and kissed him back. She pressed herself instinctually closer to him as the kiss started to intensify. The only reason they pulled away was that they heard a knock at the door. They gasped slightly and scrambled away from each other.

"You two done with your pizza?" Jenn's mother called through the door.

"Uh, yeah, mom! I'll take the box down in a few minutes~!" she called, moving away from her bed.

John just grabbed his stuff and shuffled out of the room. "I'll…see you around school?" he said softly, not looking at her.

"Yeah…sure." she said as she took the pizza box and followed him down. She said a quick good-bye to him and left the empty box in the kitchen.

"Well that was weird…" she said softly to herself as he went back up to her room. She couldn't help but smile though. Things would definitely be more interesting from now on.

**Please keep on reviewing ^^**


	6. Winter Formal

**Here is yet another chapter...that's what? 2 in one day~!? CRAZY!!!  
But then again, I've never been so willed to write something like this.  
I'm constantly inspired and all I wanna do is get home to write more and post it!  
Here's another chappie~~~~~**

Winter Formal was fast approaching. John and Jenn had been somewhat avoiding each other since they kissed in her room. Anytime they would try to talk to each other, they just got awkward and they would change the subject. They were still going to Formal together, though. John had bought the tickets and they would be going in a big group…partly because it helped with the limo cost and a lot of their friends were going with each other.

The limo would be arriving at Jenn's house so everyone was going there. It was the easiest street to maneuver out of for such a big car. The night for Formal had arrived and it was nerve-wracking for Jenn. She still didn't have a chance to talk to him about that kiss.  
Her father being old-fashioned was making Jenn stay upstairs until John got there. All the girls decided to join her to keep her company. She of course filled them in on what had happened between her and John. They were all giggly and giddy. They heard a ring at the doorbell and it was the guys. Jenn's dad smiled politely to all the guys. They all came in wearing various tuxedoes.

"Hey guys…the girls will be right down." he said, going upstairs to get them. The girls were all doing some last minute touch ups on their makeup. They all looked beautiful.

"Are they here?" Shelly asked, perking up. He nodded.

"Yup. Jenn, you're going last." he said with a small smile. She just rolled her eyes and nodded. She followed the others out though.

Each of the girls looked beautiful. As they made their way down the stairs, the guys' jaws slightly dropped and they couldn't look away. Jenn could feel her heart beating fast as it was finally her turn. She could hear John downstairs so she started on her walk. He hadn't been looking in her direction so his friend tapped him. He looked up and saw her.

Her medium-length hair had been put in gentle curls and the style was half-up, half-down. She wore very subtle makeup, smoky eye makeup, and a light lip gloss. Her dress was a pretty white color in a halter style that started down at her knees and ended at her ankles. She wore heels to match.

"Hey John…" she said softly, smiling. He smiled back, getting the corsage.

"Hey…you look…beautiful." he said putting it on her wrist. She took the bootineer and pinned it onto his tux.

"And you look really good." she smiled back. They took various pictures in the house and outside in front of the limo.

The ride in the limo was a ton of fun. They all took multiple pictures and drank sodas and blared some music. It would definitely be a great memory for all of them. Jenn noticed that John was being unusually quiet. She took a moment to really take in how he looked. He wore a white tux with a black vest and tie. He had a matching white fedora to match. He looked really, really good. He caught her reflection in the window and smiled at her.

"You're being awfully quiet." she commented, scooting closer to they could better heard each other talk.

"Just thinking…"

"What about?"

"About the day I asked you to Formal…" he said slightly twiddling his thumbs.

"You mean when you kissed me?" she added, looking at him.

"Y-yeah…" he said slowly.

"John, you don't have to explain yourself."

"So…you know?" he asked, his eyebrows raised slightly.

"Yeah…we both just got caught up in the heat of the moment, especially with the position we were in." she added with a chuckle.

"That's what you think?" he asked, looking down.

"Yeah…isn't that what you thought?" she asked, tilting her head.

"No…Jenn, there's something I want to tell you."

"Okay…"

"I like you…I want you to be my girlfriend." he confessed, smiling at her. The moment would have been perfect if it had not been for the sudden change of music. The sound system in the limo started to blare some rock music and Jenn couldn't hear the confession.

"What?! I couldn't hear you!" she said, trying to talk over the music.

"Nevermind! I'll tell you later!" he yelled back.

"What?!" she called out again. He just shook his head laughing.

Soon enough, they arrived at the hotel where the dance was held. They took the official pictures couple by couple and headed in to the main room. They took a good look around and grinned to each other. The girls immediately set their things down at a table they found and headed to the dance floor. Jenn looked at John with a smile before she left.

"You're not gonna come dance with us?" she asked when she noticed he sat down at the table.

"I don't dance…" he said, embarrassed.

"Come on…it'll be fun." she reassured.

"But I suck…like MAJORLY." he laughed.

"Please?" she asked a bit more gently.  
"Fine…" he sighed, getting up to dance, well, attempt to dance with her.

The DJ the school had gotten was excellent. He played all the best songs, and in a good balance with each other. He also played some goofy, fun, giant group songs like "Thriller" by Michael Jackson, "The Cha Cha Slide", "The Time Warp", etc. Eventually John had finally begun to loosen up and he was really having a lot of fun. Jenn was feeling a bit parched so she and Shelly went to get something to drink.

"Did you want anything?" she asked John. He shook his head.

"Nah, I'm cool." he reassured. He decided to take a little breather while his date was away. He couldn't help but smile as he watched her. She was just so full of life and had so much energy. His smile lessened, however, when he saw another guy go right to her and start talking to her.

Jenn and Shelly each got a soda and chatted about how fun the dance was so far. They, like every other girl there, had gone barefoot by now. It was no easy task to spend over four hours in heels, let alone dance in them. As they took a moment to catch their breath, Jenn felt a tap on her shoulder. She figured it'd be John so she turned smiling, but she saw it was Jason. Jason was a guy she had a couple of classes with. He wasn't that nice of a guy either.

"Hello Jason." she said politely.

"Hey, so you here alone?" he asked. It was obvious he was flirting.

"No…I'm here with my friends." she said, indicating Shelly.

"So you didn't come with a date?" he asked somewhat hopefully.

"I came with John if that's what you're asking." she said, starting to get annoyed.

"You came with Cena?"

"Yes…now if you'll excuse me, I'd like to go back over there." she said, setting her cup down and headed back over to the dance floor. Shelly had already gone…mainly to tell John. As Jenn started to go, she felt Jason grab her by the arm.

"How about you and I have a dance together?" he said, flashing a cheesy smile.

"How about no?" she snapped, yanking her arm away. She started to pick up her pace and so did he. He grabbed her by the arm again, this time harder, making her wince slightly in pain and discomfort.

"Just one dance. It wouldn't kill you. Besides…I see how you're always flirting with me." he purred, getting close to her. She noticed a certain smell coming from his lips. He'd been drinking…a lot.  
"Ha! With you?!" she snorted, trying to get away from him. Now he was starting to get mad. Normally, he'd just get frustrated and let it go. But, he had a few drinks in him and she saw he was actually raising his hand to her. She got ready to take the hit and it didn't come. She looked up and John was holding Jason's arm firm.

There was a look in John's eyes that Jenn couldn't quite pinpoint. His usual playful, sweet blue eyes were now icy and hard. She moved quickly behind him for safety and so that John didn't hurt the other boy. She put her hand on John's arm and squeezed gently. He simply shoved Jason's hand away and took Jenn's hand.

"Leave her alone if you know what's good for you. I'm only letting you off the hook because you're drunk and I don't wanna ruin what could still be a really fun night." he warned as he led Jenn back to the dance floor.

A slow song had started up now. All the singles had left the floor and only couples remained. Jenn and John looked at each other for a moment and agreed to dance. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he held her hips. For someone was pretty strong for his age, John had a pretty gentle touch. He pulled her in closer, moving with her to the rhythm of the song.

"Thanks…for helping me back there." she said softly.

"Hey…I couldn't let him hurt my girl…" he said with a soft smile. Her ears perked up at those last two words.

"Did you just say…my girl?" she asked curiously. As if on cue, the DJ switched to a little more upbeat ballad. It was "My Girl" by the Temptations.

"Well…you see…what I was trying to say in the limo was…" he stumbled across the words.

"Yes?" she asked. She was beginning to hold her breath.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" he said quickly. She bit her lower lip happily, nodding.

"Yes…I will." she said happily.

At that moment, he looked into her eyes and slowly and sweetly kissed her lips, as if to seal the deal.

**Awwww even I love some cheesiness every now and then ^^  
It makes everything fun and interesting~~~~~~  
Please keep on reviewing~~~**


	7. First Date

**Here's another chapter~~~~~~~  
This chapter was super fun for me to write and I hope it's fun for you guys to read too ^^  
Thanks to those of you who have reviewed my story thus far~~~~~  
It means a lot to me that I have readers ^^  
Enjoy~**

Ever since Winter Formal, Jenn and John had become inseparable. They ate lunch together now and walked home together hand in hand. A couple of weeks had gone by and they still hadn't gone out on a date. They figured it'd be a good time to do something, but John only had his learner's permit for driving and Jenn was still too young to drive. They were walking home from school one Friday when the subject was brought up.

"So…do you wanna go out tomorrow night?" he asked, smiling at her.

"Sure…what do you wanna do?" she asked, tilting her head. It wasn't like they could go anywhere and really have a great time.

"Well my parents are gonna be out of the house on Saturday, and my brothers are easy enough to get rid of." he said shrugging.

"Even your younger brothers?"

"Oh I have plans for them. They have lots of friends and I'm sure sleepovers can be in order."

"So what's on par for tomorrow night, then?" she asked excitedly.

"I was thinking…I could order a pizza and Casablanca?" he asked, knowing how much she loved that movie.

"Sounds great~!" she exclaimed with a giggle.

This week, they were doing homework at John's house. His family knew they were going out and all they could do was smile when they saw the young couple, especially his mother. His brothers and father had made bets to see when the 2 would get together. His brother Steve won and he was still gloating about it around the house.

"Well if it isn't my younger brother, Lover Boy?" he teased, getting John into a headlock. John got out of it pretty quickly, sucker-punching him.

"Shut up, Steve." he said with a blush.

They went on with their homework as usual. Every so often they would take a small break just to goof around and play which always ended with a kiss or two. Jenn eventually had to go home so John naturally walked her to the door. She smiled at him as he leaned against the doorway. She had to admit he looked good.

"So I'll see you tomorrow?" she asked happily.

"Oh yes…I'll come get you and we'll walk to my house together." he said smiling back. He just had such cute dimples.

"Sounds good."  
He leaned in and kissed her softly. Every one of his kisses put her on Cloud 9. They were always firm, but gentle. He never pushed further than what she was comfortable with and she never even had to tell him. It was as if he knew the limits of what he could do with her and he was completely okay with that. She reluctantly pulled away and headed on home.

The next day, Jenn got herself a little dressed up. She wore a pair of cute jeans with a nice tank top and a nice jacket to match. She put her hair half-up, half-down and didn't wear any makeup. She never usually did anyway. She just felt, that since it was she and John's first time alone together, it might have been worth getting a little dolled up for.

She made her way to John's house around 5 in the evening. When she rang the doorbell John had answered. He wore an open Red Sox jersey with a black wife beater underneath and some nice jeans. Like he had said, he had successfully gotten rid of his brothers and his parents were nowhere to be found.

"So did you order the pizza yet?" she asked, taking her jacket off. He nodded.

"Yup. Thirty minutes or it's half price." he grinned.

"So how did you get your brothers out of the house?" she asked arching her eyebrow.

"Well luckily, my older brother's girlfriend likes me so she got him out for me. The others…I had to bribe them and their friends…sneaky little brats. I think they're little evil geniuses." he said with a laugh, making her laugh too.

"How much did you end up giving them?" she asked. John had three younger brothers as it was, and then there were their friends.

"I had to shell out ten bucks to each and every one of them. They better not dime me out to the parents." he said threateningly, despite no one else being there.

It felt weird to be truly alone. It wasn't bad or really awkward, just strange. They made their way to the living room and they didn't want to start the movie before the pizza got there because they didn't want to deal with pausing it and whatnot. They decided to watch some TV in the meantime, since the pizza should be arriving within twenty minutes. They turned on the TV and the show "The Fresh Prince of Bel Air" was on.

They sat together and John's arm instinctively went around her shoulders. She relaxed against him comfortably. Over the past few months, he'd gotten in even better shape. She didn't know how he did it. They laughed at a couple of the funny things Will Smith was doing on the screen before calming down.

"Dude…Will Smith is a comedic genius!" Jenn laughed.

"Seriously!" John agreed. They looked at each other for a quick moment as they calmed themselves down.

"Thanks…" she said softly.

"For what?"

"For doing all this."

"I wanted to get some real alone time with you…and I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry?"

"Because I can't even take you on a real date yet. If I had my license I'd be taking you out right now." he said, feeling slightly guilty. He looked down for a moment. Jenn took his face in her hands and had him face her.

"Hey…for all I care, this is one of the sweetest things you could have done for me. I couldn't think of a better first date." she reassured as she leaned in and kissed him.

He smiled into the kiss as he gladly returned it. He wrapped his arms around her waist as the kiss deepened. She wrapped her arms around his neck, enjoying how he felt against her. As the kissing continued, his tongue slid along her lower lip, seeking entrance. It was a bit new but she allowed him entrance, letting their tongues touch.

A soft sigh of contentment could be heard from her lips as they started to make out. Whatever was happening on the TV was drowned out and forgotten as she ran her fingers through his short hair. He ran his hands up and down her back, his large hand cupping her neck to keep her close to him. Unfortunately, they had pull apart when the pizza guy had arrived. They were panting for air when John got up to pay the man for the stuff.

Jenn was in a daze on the couch. She had kissed a few guys before, but she definitely had never experienced anything like that. Thinking about it, she couldn't help but smile. He returned and once he set the food down, he put the movie in the player. They ate in relative silence, grinning goofily at each other every now and then. Once they had their fill of pizza, they relaxed again on the couch. As one of the best scenes in the movie came up, John heard Jenn sigh audibly, making him chuckle.

"You like this movie that much?" he asked, smiling at her.

"It's the most romantic movie of all time. Humphrey Bogart is just amazing. Just hearing him say "Here's lookin' at you, kid." makes me melt." she sighed.

"You're adorable, you know that?" he said with another soft chuckle, making her blush.

"Just watch the movie." she said, taking his head and turning it back to the television.  
As the movie kept going, Jenn cuddled up closely to John. Movies like this always put her in a cuddly mood and frankly, he was enjoying himself. He found himself stroking her hair absently throughout the movie. Once it had ended, John kissed her lips softly again.

"Such a great movie." she said sighing happily again.

"Hell yeah…Bogart's a badass." he said grinning widely. Jenn checked the watch she was wearing. It was about 9:30 in the evening. She didn't want to make her parents wait too long for her.

"I should probably be getting home." she said, disappointed. He was too. It showed on his face.

"Let me get my jacket and I'll walk you home."

"I can take care of myself, you know?"

"So you don't want me to walk you home?" he asked, arching his eyebrow.

"I never said that, but the fact that you assumed I needed you to is what triggered that response." she said, making herself sound smart.

"Ah ha…well I'm sorry. I forgot what a kick ass girlfriend I have." he said making her smile.

"And I forgot how sweet of a boyfriend I have." she said, still ecstatic about being able to call John her boyfriend.

They left his house and walked slowly to Jenn's house. It still seemed like too soon once they reached her door. He held on to her hand at the front door, running his thumb in small circles on her hand. He pulled her close into a warm embrace. She loved it when he held her. She felt safe and secure in his strong arms.

"I'll call you, okay?" he said, his head on her shoulder.

"You better~!" she teased as she smacked his back. He laughed softly. She could feel his laugh through her own body as well, making her laugh as well.

"I'll call you tomorrow." he reassured.

"Okay…thanks again for tonight. I had a really good time." she said genuinely.

"I promise…as soon as I get my license, we're going on REAL dates." he promised.

"Pinky promise?" she asked, holding out her pinky. He chuckled as he returned the pinky promise. Once their pinkies were connected, he pulled her in for another kiss.

John's kisses were always so great, and today on the couch was no exception. She reluctantly pulled away from him as she started to head inside. He gave her hand one final squeeze before he watched her go inside and he had to head back home himself. He couldn't help but walk back with a bit of a skip in his step.

**Keep the reviews coming~!**


	8. John's Birthday

**Wow...this chapter came out to a lot longer than I thought it would XD  
But that means better for you guys, right? ^^  
Thanks so much for all the reviews and comments~  
Please enjoy this next chapter ^^**

Some more months had passed since their first date. Well, Jenn was calling it a date. John had yet to consider them just hanging out alone at home a date. She couldn't help but find it quite adorable that he was taking it that seriously, but at the same time, she was a bit annoyed. Fortunately for them, it was a lot more adorable than annoying; and she still got her time with him.

It was reaching the spring time which meant one important thing for them…John's birthday. His birthday was in April. Jenn was trying to figure out what she could get for him. She wanted her gift to him to be special. Lord knows he had enough sports jerseys and souvenirs. So what could she get for him to make it special?

They were eating lunch and John could tell she was deep in thought about something. It was like she was trying to remember a bunch of answers to a math test or something. He found her amusing and continued to watch her as she munched on her food in thought. After a few minutes, though, she was being a bit too quiet. He didn't like it when she got that quiet. He finally cleared his throat to get her attention.

"Baby?" he called, snapping her out of it.

"Yeah? What?" she asked as though she'd been paying attention the whole time.

"What are you thinking so hard about?" he asked curiously.

"Nothing." she said quickly.

"Was it about a certain someone's birthday~?" he asked perking up. That made her smile slightly.

"Maybe…" she said teasingly.

"So what are you going to get me?" he asked like a little kid.

"Wouldn't that take the surprise out of the whole thing?"

"I'm really good at acting surprised." he countered.

"Nope~! Not gonna work." she cheesed.

"Fine." he pouted.  
"That pouty face will get you nowhere either."

"Damn! Okay…I give up." he said with another pout. Jenn just rolled her eyes as she kissed him softly. That made him smile.

"So…what did you want for your birthday?" she asked curiously.

"Well I already have you…so unless you could bring one million dollars with you, then I'm pretty much set." he said with a laugh. She hated it when guys did that.

"So you seriously don't want anything?" she asked sighing and rolling her eyes.

"I'm happy with you just being there." he said smiling.

"Okay, okay…" she said with another sigh, giving up for now.

John was going to have his party on Saturday at his house. A good majority of his friends were going to be there and of course, Jenn had promised to go. Luckily she knew and got along very well with most if not all of his friends. As it was Thursday, John was going to just drop Jenn off and meet her later in the evening to do homework. He still had some other things to do first.

Once he dropped her off, she went up to her room to brainstorm for birthday gifts, even if it was last minute. After about 30 minutes, she got frustrated and decided to take a break. She turned on some soft music. Being a Southern girl, she loved country music. She turned on some LeAnn Rhimes and started to hum quietly to it. Soon, she got very into the song, "One Way Ticket", and began singing it full out. Her parents knew she did that every now and then so they just went on with business as usual.

John had come over and they sent him up to her room. He jogged upstairs and he could faintly hear something from her room. It was someone singing….and she was good. She was quite good actually. John just kept his ear to the door. Unfortunately, it wasn't closed all the way so the more he leaned, the more wobbly he got. After a few seconds, he just fell in the room, making her squeak and jump. When she saw who it was, she immediately turned off her CD player and jumped up, blushing like mad.

"John! What the hell?!" she yelled, more embarrassed than anything.

"I tripped." he said with a soft chuckle.

"Were you listening in outside my room?" she asked, cocking her head to the side.

"Only for a few seconds…no biggie." he said with a shrug as he got up.

"Yes biggie. I don't like when people listen in outside my room." she said seriously.

"Sorry…but, hey. Why didn't you tell me you had such a good singing voice?" he aske with another grin, making her blush.

"I do not have that great of a voice." she replied quickly.

"Yes you do…you're better than all the wannabes at school." he said, moving and wrapping his arms around her from behind.

"Well that was a one time thing…so enjoy it while you could." she said, not able to stay upset at all when he had his arms around her like that.

"So you wouldn't ever sing to me?" he asked with a pout.

"Sorry…only if you were on your deathbed would I sing to you." she said smirking.

"I'll hold you to that." he said with a cheesy grin.

They went on business as usual until John had to go home. They kissed goodbye and Jenn sighed as she realized the perfect birthday gift for him. She went back upstairs and started to work on it.

It was finally Saturday and Jenn was partly very excited for it and also dreading it partly. She promised to go early so she could help set things up and whatnot so his parents didn't have to do everything. That, and she and John wanted some alone time before all the people arrived. She took a good amount of time and made a very nice card for him. She put it into an envelope and walked over to John's house. She rang the doorbell and it was Mrs. Cena that answered the door.

"Hi Mrs. Cena." she said brightly as she saw that warm, motherly smile.

"Hi Jennifer, thanks again for coming early." she said, looking a little guilty.

"Don't even worry about it. I wouldn't leave you alone to try and get everything set up." she said with a happy shrug.

It only took about two hours to get everything set up. Mr. Cena was outside getting the grill ready. There would be hot dogs and burgers for everyone. As Jenn was setting out some cups and plates, she felt two very strong arms wrap around her from behind. She smiled as she felt John rest his head on her shoulder. She grinned even more as she faced him and he pecked her lips.

"Well hello birthday boy." she said leaning against him.

"Well thank you pretty girl." he said, squeezing her slightly.

"Can you come with me to my room really quick?" he asked softly. She nodded.

They got to his room and she automatically laid down on his bed. Though it had only taken about two hours to set things up, but still, it had tired her out. He moved to hover over her and smiled down at her. She couldn't help but blush with the way he looked at her.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked, blushing like mad.

"Because you're really cute…and I really wanna know about my present." he said like a little kid.

"Wait until it's time to open your gifts." she said sternly. He pouted. She kissed him again.

He returned the kiss, rolling them over so they were both on their sides on his bed. She smiled into the kiss as it was further deepened. He ran his hand up and down her back, pulling her in closer to him. They started to get really into it. She could feel his hands start to roam lower, feeling over her backside. He gave it a light squeeze making her squeak softly. He pulled away, realizing what he had done.

"Sorry." he panted.

"It's okay…I kind of liked it." she admitted, blushing.

"Really?" he asked excitedly.

"Yeah…it felt kind of nice." she said blushing like mad. He pulled her close and kissed her forehead.

"You're adorable." he said chuckling.

They could hear John's friends starting to arrive so they reluctantly went downstairs. His friends had all come in and set the gifts down on the table set up in the dining room. They all headed outside where they had a stereo system set up. There were even some microphones set up because everyone knew that John and his friends liked rap and they did drop rhymes every now and then.

Most of the guys had brought their girlfriends, with John's permission of course and so everyone had started dancing. Jenn could sense John's uneasiness when it came to dancing and smiled as she squeezed his hand reassuringly. She nodded her head toward the dance area and started to tug him toward that direction. He kept starting and stopping in his steps, making her giggle.

"Oh come on…you danced at Winter Formal." she pointed out.

"But I dunno…"

"It's your birthday. By law, they're not allowed to make fun of you…today." she added quietly. He just rolled his eyes as they started to dance.

They realized that once he relaxed, he wasn't a half-bad dancer. He wasn't a twinkle toes but he did have rhythm. It helped that he knew how to rap and he was good with songs so he naturally had some rhythm to him. She smiled up at him as she continued to move with him, their hips moving together.

"See, you're not bad." she reminded again.

"Only because you're helping me." he said chuckling. She pecked his lips as the song ended.

"We should move your presents out here. It's really nice out here." she suggested.

"Sounds like a plan…so want me to open yours first?" he offered.

"No. I mean…save mine for last?" she asked smiling. He arched his eyebrow slightly but nodded.

"Okay…sure." he said nodding.

They had set up the gifts outside near the food. John's dad had set up all the food and condiments necessary while two of John's brother brought the cooler full of ice and sodas out as well. Once the food was ready, it seemed like all the guys had a sixth sense and practically ran straight for it. The girls all just stood back and watched with amused looks as they watched their boyfriends act like lions around one carcass.

"So how long before one of them gets hurt?" one of the girls, Kacey, thought aloud.

"I give it another five minutes." another girl, Cindy, replied with a chuckle.

"How long before one gives another one a headlock?" Jenn mused with a giggle.

"Ten seconds." they all said at once. They all counted down together and sure enough they heard a grunt in the group and saw that John had his friend Dave in a headlock. The girls all high-fived laughing.

"So Jenn…how do you like dating John?" Kasey asked smiling at her.

"It's great…he's a really good boyfriend." she replied.

"It must be for him too. I'd never seen him so happy before." Steve's girlfriend, Jessica said nodding.

"Really?" Jenn asked with a slight blush.

"Yeah…his eyes just light up when he sees you." Jessica responded. Jenn couldn't help but feel good when she looked at him now.

Finally the herd of boys had dissipated and it was the girls' turn to get food. They got settled and started eating with the guys. They all discussed school, the latest gossip, etc. Once everyone got done eating, it was time for the cake. John's mom and dad brought out a rather large chocolate cake with the words "Happy Birthday John" written in icing. Mr. Cena was carrying it while Mrs. Cena made sure the candles didn't get messed up. They'd already been lit. John blushed in slight embarrassment once the cake was set before him. They all sang Happy Birthday to him and once he blew out the candles and took them out, his friends couldn't resist and shoved his face into the cake. That made everyone shriek with laughter, even John.

When he saw the Jenn was even getting a giggle from all this, he smirked as he pulled her in close and planted a bunch of kisses on her face, getting the frosting and cake on her face as well. She squeaked in laughter as she returned the kiss to her lips. Finally, things had begun to calm down and it was time for presents. He kept to his word, making sure Jenn's gift was last.

He opened the various gifts and cards. Some were gag gifts with real gifts attached, some were gifts that were inside jokes between John and that particular friend. He got various gifts like autographed pictures, new shoes, various pieces of jewelry, hats, etc. He finally got through everyone's gifts…except Jenn's. All that was left on the table was a card. He tilted his head as he opened the card. It read:

_John,_

First of all, Happy Birthday~!  
I'm so glad I got spend this birthday with you.  
I really want to do something special for you.  
You deserve so much and yet there's only so much I can give you.  
I hope to spend many more of your birthdays with you, and you with me on mine.  
I care so much about you, John.  
With all my love…and I mean that…

Love, Jenn  
oxoxoxoxox

P.S. Look up

John looked up smiling from the card and found Jenn up in front of everyone with a microphone in her hand. Cindy and Jessica were behind her sharing another microphone smiling reassuringly to Jenn, showing their support. Kasey was standing at the ready at the stereo.

"John…I wracked my brain for so long, trying to figure out what to do for your birthday. And you said you wanted to hear me sing…I hope this will make you happy." she said nervously.

All attention was on her but she could care less because the only person whose eyes that mattered were John's, and they were gazing at her lovingly. Jenn finally started to relax and she nodded to Kasey. Jessica and Cindy were going to sing backup for her while she sang the song "I Just Can't Help Myself" by Nobody's Angel. She had mainly worked on getting the instrumental version of the song so it was only her voice being carried. The intro music had ended and she took a breath to sing to her boyfriend.

_You smile a lot  
It makes me wonder what your thinking of cuz...  
baby your always on my mind  
and right now i want you with me  
here by my side  
with me till the end of time_

I just can't help myself I'm falling in love with you.  
(love, love)  
It doesn't matter what you say and do  
(no matter what you say, no matter what you do)  
just give me a chance  
and I know I'll make you understand why...  
I just cant help myself I'm falling in love with you.

Don't know if I should tell the world just how I'm feeling yeah cuz...  
I wanna be sure you feel the same  
The more that i think about it  
you need to know  
there's no other way  
no, no

I just cant help myself I'm falling in love with you.  
(love, love)  
(with you)  
It doesn't matter what you say or do  
(no matter what you say, no matter what you do)  
just give me a chance  
and I know I'll make you understand why...  
I just cant help myself I'm falling in love with you.

You must have been sent...  
you must have been sent from heaven above  
your everything i have been dreaming of  
too good to be true  
no, no I don't think so  
baby no

I just can't help myself I'm falling in love with you.  
(love, love)  
(with you)  
It doesn't matter what you say or what you do  
(no matter what you say, no matter what you do)  
Just give me a chance  
And I know I'll make you understand why…  
I just can't help myself I'm falling in love with you.

She finished the song and looked at John. He was making his way up to her and as soon as he reached her, he picked her up and kissed her with such passion and love that it made everyone around them sigh and go quiet. As they kept kissing, they heard everyone start to clap. They pulled away and they could stop grinning.

"So did you like your gift?" she asked blushing like mad. She thanked the girls for helping her with the gift and they went to see their boyfriends.

"It was the best…best gift I got." he said softly against her lips as he recaptured her lips in another series of deep, passionate kisses.

**Please keep on reading and reviewing~~~~~~~  
It means lots to me ^^**


	9. Summer, Part 1

**Thanks to all of you who read and review my story ^^  
It means so much to me.  
And it means even more when I get such positive feedback.  
Honestly, without you guys, I wouldn't have such inspiration to keep writing at this pace.  
Here's the next chapter~~~~**

It was officially summer. Jenn and John were so happy that they didn't have to deal with school anymore. That, and John had passed his driving test. He officially got his license and could drive places...particularly with Jenn. He grabbed the keys and drove to Jenn's house, despite how close it was. Normally, his parents would want him to walk but they didn't want to spoil his good mood.

He arrived at Jenn's house and when she answered the door, she was already pretty excited. He wondered if she had seen him pul up in the driveway. She squealed as he hugged her and she gave him a big, passionate kiss. He pulled away in a slight daze and chuckled. As he came back to his senses, she pulled him into the house and into her room.

"Not that I'm complaining, but what's going on?" he asked, slightly confused.

"Well...I have some news." She couldn't hide that big, goofy, adorable grin.

"Me too...it's why I came over." he smiled.

"Ooooooh~ well you go first." she insisted.

"Alright...I got my license." he beamed, pulling out the form of identification. She gasped happily as she took the little card and looked at the picture.

"Very handsome..." she teased. Everyone knew these types of pictures never turned out well and John's was no exception. They all looked like prison photos.

"Ha ha ha...very funny." he said rolling his eyes and taking the card back.

"You know I tease because I care." she said affectionately. He couldn't help but smile at that.

"Okay...so what's your news?"

"I'm going to Georgia! My parents are letting me go for a month!" she squealed excitedly. He still smiled, but the majority of it had faded.

"Great! A month, though?"

"Yeah...is that a problem?" she asked, confused.

"What about you and me? We're gonna have to go a month without seeing each other..." he said a bit dejectedly.

"I know...but I'll call you everyday, and send you pictures, videos, all that. Please be happy for me~~~! I haven't seen my old friends or my other family in like a year...please?" she pleaded. It was obvious that this trip was important to her.

"Okay...but what will I do about kisses and stuff?" he said with a dorky pout.

"I promise I'll make it up to you when I get back." she reassured.

"Okay...so when do you leave?"

"On Friday." she said smiling. It was Wednesday.

"Oh...well...can I be the one to drive you to the airport?" he asked softly.

"Of course~ and my parents will still be here so you can keep tabs on me that way." she winked as she went back to her packing. There was an article of clothing that caught his eye...and it wasn't a big article either.

He grabbed it and held up a rather small bikini. He was suddenly a bit uncomfortable with her going alone like this and with the outfits she seemed to be packing. He began going through her suitcase and taking things out that he deemed as inappropriate. She laughed when she saw his behavior and rolled her eyes as she returned those things, making him pout again.

"Why are you taking such small clothes?" he asked, crossing his arms.

"Because if you've ever been to Georgia, you know it's really hot and really humid." she explained smiling.

"How come you never wear this stuff with me?"

"I was when summer came around but the trip came up...don't worry. I'll still wear all this stuff when I get back to you too." she reassured again.

He helped her pack and they got into quite a few good makeout sessions as they finished packing her things for her trip. She grabbed her camera and got it ready. He looked skeptical but she pouted at him, leaving him defenseless. She took various pictures of them together, including some goofy poses and faces, some normal ones, one gangster one, and of course a few of them kissing or of him kissing or cheek and vice versa. Then she started to tug at his shirt, making him laugh in confusion as she tossed it aside.

"What are you doing?" he asked, arching an eyebrow as she took some pictures.

"So I can make everyone jealous with what a hot boyfriend I have." she winked, making him blush slightly.

Before either of them knew it, Friday had come along. She had an afternoon flight so John came to get her in the morning so she could get there with time to spare. She got a lecture from her parents about being good to her aunts, staying out of trouble, the usual stuff a parent reminds their child of when they travel alone. John came at the right time and drove her to the airport. He decided to keep her company at the airport until it was time for her to board her flight. When the time came, she smiled sadly for a moment before kissing him lovingly.

"It'll be a fast month...I promise. And you're gonna come pick me up, right?" she said happily. He nodded.

"For sure." he said smiling as he kissed her again.

"I'll call you as soon as I get to my aunt's house...and after I call my parents." she said quickly with a giggle. He nodded as he sent her off. HE couldn't help but shake the feeling that this month was going to be longer than she had said it would be.

The flight was pretty short from Massachusetts to Georgia and she had landed in Atlanta. When she stepped out of the gate, she spotted her aunt and cousins waiting for her. She practically ran to them and hugged them tightly. She immediately forgot her jetlag and fatigue as she chatted it up with them. A year to them had seemed like forever. They talked about old friends that they'd be meeting up with, places to eat, go shopping, hang out, all that good stuff.

As promised, as soon as she got there, she called her parents, letting them know she got there safely and she was doing well. Once she was done with that call, she made the second call...to her boyfriend. John had been waiting for her to call so he answered on the second ring.

"Hey baby." he said with a wide smile.

"Hey yourself." she said smiling back, though he couldn't see it.

"You're good with your promises." he chuckled.

"I told you I would..."

"Feel good to be back in Georgia?"

"It feels so so good...but only one important thing is missing."

"And what's that?"

"You...I wish you could meet my family." she said softly into the receiver.

"Me too...and I'm sure I will sometime in the hopefully near future." he said with a soft chuckle. He cold hear her yawn on the other side.

"I'll call you everyday, okay?" she said softly.

"Baby, go to bed. You sound tired. You had a long day." he said smiling.

"I'll call you tomorrow?" she asked with another yawn.

"For sure...bye baby."

"Bye..." she said, hanging up. And then she let sleep overtake her.

The next day, her cousins took her to the beach. It was a blast, getting to feel that warm water and that Georgia sun. They took tons of pictures and one of her cousins came across the picture of her and John...and the one of him shirtless.

"Hey Jenn...is this your boyfriend?"

"Yeah~ that's my John." she beamed proudly.

"Damn! He's hot! Does he have any brothers?" Jane asked giggling.

"He's got four...one older, three younger."

"Any as hot as him?"

"Well Steve is pretty good looking but he has a girlfriend." she said scratching her head.

"Damn...oh well..."

The spent the rest of the day, taking loads of pictures, tan out on the beach, and even play in the water. When all was said and done, the sun was actually starting to set and the weather started to get colder. They wrapped their towels around their bodies and headed on home. Jenn didn't realize how much she missed being home…as much as she had settled well in Massachusetts, nowhere truly felt like home like Atlanta. She took a shower and got relaxed back into the room. She reached over for her phone and called John. It didn't take long for him to pick up and as soon as she heard his voice, she smiled.

"Hello?" he panted. He sounded out of breath.

"John, you okay?" she asked quirking her eyebrow.

"Oh yeah…I just got done with a workout. That's all." he explained with a tired laugh.

"Fun?" she asked smiling.

"Oh yeah…loads. Besides, I gotta keep myself looking good for my lady." he smirked.

"Speaking of your body, my cousins thought you were hot. They asked about your brothers." she said with a giggle.

"Oh did they now?" he said, satisfied with himself.

"Oh yes."

"So what did you do today?" he asked as he got relaxed on his chair.

"We went to the beach."

"And I missed seeing you in that bikini?" he asked, disappointed.

"You'll see the pictures when I get back, baby." she said, sighing a bit.

"Okay, okay…long day?"

"Yeah…we spent the whole day there. I just got out of the shower." she said, laying back on the bed.

"I'll let you go and get some rest then." he said softly. He had to shower and get relaxed as well.

"Okay John. I'll call you tomorrow?" she said a bit tiredly.

"Yup. Talk to you tomorrow." he said as they hung up.

Over the next two weeks or so, Jenn and John had fallen into the pattern of talking for even just ten minutes on the phone everyday. Just hearing his voice made her happy. If John were to live in Atlanta with her, this would be perfect, but alas…you can't have everything you want.

About two and a half weeks into the trip, Jenn's cousin Brent came to surprise her. Brent lived down in Florida so he was able to take some time off to see her. They were very close. He was like the older brother she never had. She loved him a lot. She always had fun when they were growing up because girls were constantly fawning over him and she was always amused by it all. Jenn's other cousins knew he was coming so when he came to the door, they made sure she answered. She gasped in excitement.

"BRENT?!" she screamed as she jumped on him. He laughed, hugging her.

"I've missed you too Jennifer." Very few people were allowed to call her by her full first name…Brent was one of those people.

"Why didn't you tell me you'd be coming up here?" she asked, calming down slightly.

"Because that would ruin the surprise!" he said, ruffling her hair.

"How long are you staying for?" she asked, linking arms with him.

"A couple of days…how much longer back in town for?"

"Another week or so." she said shrugging.

"So do you have any plans for today?" he asked as they sat on the stairs.

"Not that I know of." she said grinning. This usually meant Brent had plans for them.

"So…you in the mood for…ice cream?" he said like he was talking to a little kid. She just squealed and nodded.

"Only YES! Let me go get my purse and stuff. I'll be right back." she said quickly and ran upstairs for her stuff.

In all the rush, she left her phone on her bed. Unfortunately, she didn't realize John would be trying to call her while she was out. She was just so excited, she didn't think about it. They ended up being gone for a while longer than planned as well. They were trying to fit over a year's worth of catching up in one outing.

John was starting tog et worried. She never took this long to answer the phone, especially with him calling. He decided to listen to some music and get his mind off of things. He put his phone on vibrate and shoved it in his pocket, so he'd feel it for sure if she called. If she didn't call back within the next hour or so, he'd call her again….to add to the six missed calls she had from him already.

Jenn got back with Brent and they headed upstairs. He got settled on her bed and looked around at some of her things. Jenn grabbed her camera and showed him pictures, mainly of John. She beamed proudly as she slowed down enough to show him off to her cousin.

"So…what do you think?" she asked, mainly for his approval.

"I'm always gonna say you can do better, but aside from that, all is good." he reassured. She squealed.

"Oh, I gotta shower. If someone calls, can you answer the phone for me?" she asked with a big puppy face.

"Yeah, sure." he said as he looked at her pictures more. After about ten minutes, Brent heard the phone ring. He picked up.

"Hello? Jennifer's phone." he said politely. He didn't bother looking at the caller ID. It was John. He was a bit taken back when he heard her full name…and from a guy's voice.

"This is John…is Jenn there?"

"She's in the shower right now. Can I take a message?" he asked, getting a pen and paper ready.

"Umm…who are you?"

"I'm Brent. You the boyfriend?" he asked, assuming Jenn had told John about him.

"Yeah. Can you just have her call me back when she's done?" he asked quickly and with an annoyed tone to him.

"Okay…bye." Brent said awkwardly. He didn't understand what exactly was happening. Jenn got out of the shower and smiled as she brushed her hair, walking out.

"Were you bored?" she asked sitting near him.

"Nope…and your boyfriend called." he said handing her the phone. She got a look at the missed calls and her eyes widened. Six missed calls. She called him quickly, feeling a little bad about forgetting about him.

"John?" she asked softly when she knew he picked up.

"Yeah?" he asked, obviously not too happy.

"What's wrong?" she asked softly.

"Who's that guy with you?" he asked, not beating around the bush.

"Brent?" she asked, looking over at her cousin.

"Yeah…what was he doing in your room and answering your phone?" he said accusingly. Jenn finally started to catch on and laughed loudly.

"Oh my god! John, are you serious?!" she laughed loudly.

"What? What's so funny?" John asked, confused.

"Okay…I may be Southern, but I am not THAT Southern." she said with another giggle.

"What are you going on about?" John asked with a sigh.

"Brent's my cousin." she said finally calming down. John felt like a complete idiot.

"Oh…your cousin." he said, feeling even more stupid for being jealous.

"Yes…he's more like a brother but he's just my cousin."

"I'm sorry for getting worked up like that."

"It's okay…it's actually kind of cute. Besides, I'll be heading back in about a week." she said reassuringly.

"I'm so glad…not that I want to tear you away from your family, but I miss you baby." he said softly.

"I miss you too…a lot John." she said softly back.

"Well I don't wanna keep you from your family, so I'll talk to you later." he said softly before hanging up.

The rest of Jenn's trip went by rather quickly, at least from her point of view. It was so nice to see everyone and she was happy that she was able to buy various souvenirs and fit them all in her suitcase. It was a very tearful goodbye but she did miss her parents and her boyfriend. She couldn't wait to get all the pictures developed and show them to everyone. Her parents and John were going to come together to pick her up from the airport.

Once her flight landed, she practically ran to her parents and John. They all hugged her tightly and she kissed John passionately. That was probably what she had missed the most…his kisses. He wrapped his arm around her as they walked to the car. John couldn't stop smiling and neither could she for that matter.

"So did y'all miss me?" she asked.

"Someone's accent is back with a vengeance." her dad teased, making her blush.

"I can't help it." she said, trying to get it back to normal.

"Hey, I like it." John defended.

Once they got back home, Jenn took the pictures she took and showed them to John. He smiled as he went through them all. He smirked at the ones from the beach and the ones from the amusement park they had gone to. He saw a couple of them were with Brent and he just wanted to kick himself for getting worked up. He landed on one of her blowing a kiss to the camera on the beach. She looked beautiful in a baby blue bikini.

"I'm keeping this one." he said grinning.

"Why? I look like crap in that one." she said blushing and trying to snatch it back.

"I think you look beautiful." he said softly.

"Fine…" she gave in, letting him have the photo.

She spent the rest of the day in John's arms, exchanging stories and kisses to make up for the time they spent away from each other. She felt so relaxed in his arms. He seemed to have gotten his body even more toned now. She felt over his muscles and she definitely felt safe and secure there. Alas, the jetlag had finally begun to set in and she fell asleep in his arms and to the sound of his heartbeat. He noticed she had finally fallen asleep and he smiled down at her. He was content with stroking her hair and kissing her forehead and scalp every so often. He was so glad she was finally home.

**Another really long chapter~~~~~~~  
So I hope to get lots of reviews and whatnot ^^  
Keep on keepin on~**

**Oh and I'm actually gonna be starting on another story too so be looking out for that ^^  
I'm just on a roll XD  
**


	10. Summer, Part 2

**Hey guys~~~~~~~  
I have another chapter to post ^^  
Unfortunately, I feel like this chapter....well...okay I feel it sucks... -_-  
I've been so busy with school and I had slight writer's block with this chapter...  
I know I'm just making excuses but I'd just like to apologize for a chapter that isn't my best work...**

The next morning, Jenn called her aunt and cousins to apologize for not calling before but she was so tired, she just went straight to sleep when she got home. They forgave her easily enough because her mom had called them. John came over the next day and she was beaming. John was smart enough to come during the afternoon so she could get enough sleep. She was dressed comfortably but John thought that she couldn't look anymore beautiful to him.

"Well hello there." he said with a grin.

"Well hello handsome." she said with another smile as she kissed his cheek. She pulled him inside and they went upstairs as per usual.

"Did you catch up on sleep?" he asked, glad that she looked like she had her regular amount of energy back.

"Oh yes~ So…what brings to my neck of the woods?" she giggled.

"Not much…Dave's having a pool party at his house and we're invited." he said, indicating his pool trunks.

"And I take it we're going?" she asked with a smile. She was already going for her bathing suit.

"Oh yes! You promised I could see you in that hot little blue number." he said wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. She was so glad her back was turned to him because she was blushing like mad.

"Fine, fine." she said, grabbing her suit and some clothes for over it and went to the bathroom to change. After about ten minutes, she came out with her hair better brushed, the suit on, and a tank top and shorts over it.

"Aw…I wanted to see it now." he pouted.

"You'll see it at the party." she said rolling her eyes. She grabbed her small backpack and stuffed it with a change of clothes and grabbed a towel. She found her sunglasses and put them on her head.

"Ready?" he asked with a grin.

"Yup~!" she said happily.

They left Jenn's house and she just realized that this was REALLY the first time John was driving them anywhere. She didn't really count the airport trips. She watched him as he drove and he looked good. Driving really suited him. They arrived to Dave's place after about fifteen minutes and there were already a few people there, but they were still waiting for more people to arrive.

They were greeted as soon as they stepped through the gate and they left there things where they were directed to. Jenn removed her shirt but kept her shorts on. They were cute board shorts and they matched her suit. John just looked her up and down with a grin.

"So much better than that picture." he said, kissing her temple.

"Well I'm glad you think so." she said with a wink.

The party went on and everyone had was having a great time. The girls ended up pushing all the guys in the pool, only to have the boys pull them in after. There were then quite a few rounds of "Chicken" where Jenn and John ended up winning most of the rounds. All in all, everyone was having a great time. While the guys decided to stay in the pool, the girls decided to sit out after a while and soak up the sun.

"Feel good to be back, Jenn?" Cindy asked smiling.

"Yes and no…I'll always miss Georgia no matter what." she said with a slight shrug.

"Did you see any cute guys?" Kasey asked, her eyes perking up.

"Only my cousin Brent…who is single by the way." she added giggling.

"How cute is he?" Kasey asked again. She always did this, despite having a boyfriend herself.

"Very…girls are ALWAYS all over him." she said smiling proudly.

"Wanna hook me up?"

"Kasey! You have a boyfriend!" Jenn exclaimed, trying not to giggle.

"I know…I can look, but not touch." she defended herself. The other girls just rolled their eyes.

They continued to talk and, of course, take pictures. John and Jenn made sure to get plenty of pictures together. As the sun went down, they had to wind the party down. Everyone changed their clothes and they had to say goodbye for the time being. John and Jenn said goodbye to their friends and headed on home. It was a long day; fun, but long.

By now, it was about July. They missed spending the Fourth of July together but that wasn't that big of a deal because John had to spend the time with his family. They left the party still laughing about everything that happened. They were always able to have a great time with the simple things.

Over the next few weeks, Jenn and John did more and more together. John was showing Jenn around Boston. Though Jenn had lived there a while now, she hadn't been able to enjoy the sights. She did have a great time, taking pictures of everything like a real tourist. John was slightly embarrassed but hey, it made her happy and that's all he cared about.

A couple of weeks later, John surprised Jenn with tickets to a Red Sox game. It was an inter-league game so conveniently, the Atlanta Braves were in town to play them. John was smart enough to save the money he got from his birthday to get seats on the third baseline. He arrived at her house about an hour and a half before game time.

"John?" she asked smiling as she answered the door.

"You ready to go?" he asked, holding up the tickets. He was dressed in jeans and a Red Sox jersey.

"Yeah, just a minute." she said running back upstairs. She was wearing a black tank top and had to get her shirt. He waited for her in the living room with her dad. They were discussing baseball.

Jenn came back within about five minutes, wearing a Braves jersey proudly. Though she now lived in Massachusetts, she'd lived in Atlanta a lot longer and she'd grown up as a Braves fan. She grabbed her purse to buy her dad some souvenirs and enough for food. She also remembered her camera because this was her and John's first sports date. He saw her and chuckled.

"Do you want to die?" he asked, putting his hands in his pockets.

"What are you talking about?" she asked tilting her head. He pointed to her jersey.

"As a baseball fan, you should know how crazy Red Sox fans are." he said with a chuckle.

"Oh whatever. I can handle myself. Besides…I gotta show my Braves some support." she said proudly.

"You sure you wanna go down this road?" he asked cautiously.

"I was going to take my tomahawk but that would have just been too much." she said with a wink as she made her way out to the car.

They drove to historical Fenway Park and Jenn just started taking pictures of it all. As much as she wasn't a Red Sox fan, she knew how to respect where she was and this park was one of the oldest parks in baseball. Many of the fans shot her dirty looks but she gave them right back or she paid them no mind. As much as she supported a certain team, she wasn't as obsessed as most of these fans were. She would never be that crazy.

They got some food and drinks right before the game started so they wouldn't have to get up as much once the game got going. They took some more pictures together at the seats and Jenn had to deal with even more dirty looks from people. She shot them right back and she even smiled politely to quite a few people. She was starting to get a bit annoyed but she didn't want to stoop as low as they did, especially when she saw there were little kids around.

She kept her cool well enough, making sure to keep breathing and keep a positive attitude. She just sort of laughed to herself that the rumors about Red Sox fans were true. John did his best to calm her down and to help keep the peace. He'd rather not have to get into a physical altercation either.

Once the game got going, things actually got better. People were more into the game itself than starting a fight or something so she was thankful for that. The game was pretty much even, both teams getting men on base but leaving them stranded. There were a couple of runs here and there but the score was tied. Jenn took the opportunity to take a few pictures of them in the seats and of the game itself. Even she would admit she had a bit of a camera problem, but she liked preserving memories like this.

The game ended up going in Jenn's favor with the Braves winning. Obviously the fans in her area were cheering with her while the majority Red Sox fans started giving her those dirty looks again. It wasn't all bad though. John caught a foul ball that had gone into their section. It would have hit Jenn in the face but John's hand blocked it. She obviously let John keep it for his family because they were actually Red Sox fans. It would have only been fair.

After the game, John made sure to protect her from other fans that might try to jump her or attack her in anger. He wouldn't put it past some of the weirdos that attended these games. That, and many of these guys had been drinking. They got back to the car and discussed the game all the way until they got to Jenn's house.

"That was fun." she said smiling at him.

"Really? I'm sorry about the obnoxious fans though…" he said sighing.

"Hey, it comes with the territory of any sport." she said with a shrug.

"So would you wanna go to anymore games?" he asked arching an eyebrow. She nodded.

"I think it'd be fun. Oh…how's your hand? The ball came pretty quick." she asked, wincing slightly as she looked at it.

"I got big hands. I'm okay." he said flexing his hand to show it was okay. She kissed him goodnight and headed into her house and up to her room.

Over the last weeks of summer, John and Jenn got even closer. They went to the movies, played sports in the park, and just enjoyed each other's company. Jenn even convinced John to take her on a picnic in the park to commemorate their last week of freedom.

It was the final Saturday before school started again so the weather had started to get cooler. They dressed warmly and packed some warmer foods along with hot chocolate. They brought extra blankets so they could cuddle up close to one another. They got set up under one of the trees and got the food set up. Jenn had made sandwiches for them and packed soup and a cheesecake for dessert with the hot chocolate.

"Damn girl…you did all this for me?" he asked, noticing there was quite a bit of food.

"Of course…and for me too, but I know it's because you eat a lot." she giggled rubbing over his stomach.

"You saying I'm fat?" he asked, arching his eyebrow.

"Of course not. I'm just saying you eat a lot." she teased, kissing his nose.

"Okay, okay…so are you gonna feed me?" he asked like a kid.

"Maaaayyybbeeee~ do you want me to?" she asked with a giggle.

"How about just the cake?" he said chuckling.

"Sounds good." she said handing him a sandwich so they could eat.

They ate in relative silence, taking a few moments here and there to readjust the blankets or to get a sip of their drinks. Jenn nuzzled her head against John's neck affectionately, feeling very warm and comfortable. After a while, they were both done and it was time to partake of the cheesecake. She took out the plate and the fork and took the first bite. She then readjusted and fed him a bite.

"Good?" she asked smiling brightly. It was her first try at making cheesecake and it was actually pretty good in her opinion.

"Yeah, actually. It's really good." he said honestly. She could always count on John speaking the truth, despite if it was brutal or not.

"Yay. That makes me VERY happy." she said giggling.

"Does that mean I get more cake?" he asked brightly.

"No…but you do get an extra kiss or two later." she laughed, feeding him some more.

"Works for me." he said happily as he ate some more.

They finished up their picnic and took their time packing up. John took her home and they just sighed. They obviously weren't ready for school to start up again. They began kissing passionately, John's large hand cupping her face and stroking her features affectionately. They pulled away with smiled on their faces as she started to get out of the car. As she got out, she felt a hand pinch her backside. She blushed and squeaked as she turned and John winked at her.

She waved him off as she went inside to finish getting her things for the first day of school ready. She really didn't want to go back to school. Then again, what kid does?

**I promise my next chapter will be better  
Please just bear with me on this one lol  
Please and thank you in advance for reviewing~ ;)**


	11. Jenn's Birthday

**Hello wonderful readers~!!!!!!!  
Well I just got a surge of inspiration~!!!  
I got to watch No Way Out...which wasn't all that great but...**

**as for the exciting news....**

**I posted it on my profile, but I still cannot contain myself...**

**I'M GOING TO SUMMER SLAM IN AUGUST!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
**

**I live in Orange County, California; so it's only about 45 minutes away from me and me and my friend just bought our tickets...and they're actually pretty good!!!! Well they should be since we paid $100 a pop for them XD**

**But yes....onto the next chapter~~~~~~~  
Hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it~**

School had once again started. John was now a junior and Jenn was a sophomore. The first day of school was no more exciting than last year. For Jenn, it was even more boring because now she knew a lot of people and knew where everything was. The good thing was, this time, she had a boyfriend at the start of the school year. She and John worked out the same type of schedule as the year before. They would eat lunch together and then walk to and from school together everyday, unless there were practices for sports.

Another good thing about the new school year meant that Jenn's birthday was coming up in September. She was very excited because this would be her first birthday with a boyfriend. The only downside was that her closest friends were stuck in Georgia but it wasn't that big of a deal since she did have a good amount of new friends now.

John, of course, knew her birthday was coming up and now he knew how she felt when it came to buying a gift for her. It was really nerve-wracking. He wanted to do something special for her. What could he do for her? He did want it to be special. He decided not to worry too much about it for the time being. Jenn was contemplating what to do for her birthday. She could always just have a party at her place. That would be the simplest idea and people would still have fun. She figured that would be the easiest on her parents as well. She decided to discuss it with John.

"So…would a party just be best? I mean, I wanna do something with a Southern twist, but I don't wanna make it cheesy or stupid…" she said sighing slightly.  
"Well….we can just do a party at your place…and the food could have that Southern flare. I mean, your parents do a MEAN barbeque. The way they cook meat…amazing." he said smiling. That made her smile as well.

"You think?" she asked, perking up slightly.

"Oh I know so…besides, if all else fails, I'll eat it all." he said with a chuckle. She rolled her eyes.

"Well it's good to know someone will eat the food if my other friends don't like it." she said with another soft chuckle. He kissed her temple reassuringly as they kept on going with lunch.

Jenn's birthday was in about two weeks so she definitely wanted to give her parents ample time and notice if they were to agree with this little plan. Of course there would also be a lot of music and snacks to munch on. After school, Jenn went home and talked with her parents about her upcoming birthday.

"So…I was hoping maybe…you guys could cook some food?" she asked, deciding to start with sugar-coating the facts.

"Some food…what does that entail?" her mother asked as she sat down at the kitchen table.

"Oh….just enough barbeque and meat for like 16 people or so?" she said quickly.

"Sounds reasonable. Okay." her dad said easily enough.

"Are you serious?" Jenn asked excitedly. They nodded.

"It is your first birthday away from Atlanta. It'd only be fair." her mother responded.

"Just give us a list of people and what in general y'all would wanna eat." her dad replied as he went to get some water.

"You guys are the best! Thank you so much!" she squealed.

"Hold on…there will still be some rules." he said sternly. Jenn just nodded. She was always aware and okay with her parents' rules.

"Okay. Lay it on me." she said, ready.

"Alright. We will be home for the whole party, mainly to cook and maintenance food but once that's done, we will be upstairs. That brings us to the next rule. Everyone is to remain downstairs. Next, everyone is to be gone by one midnight, but if he would like, John can stay about an hour later. Also, if the neighbors complain about noise, the music will be turned down quite a bit and everyone will have to remain inside. And finally…I get to record you opening your gifts and the cake." he finished with a smile. She simply nodded.

"That all sounds very reasonable." Jenn said happily.

"We hoped that you would think so. After all, you're responsible and so are your friends so it's all good." he said as Jenn hugged him tightly.

"Okay….food…well…ribs definitely, corn on the cob, burgers, barbeque for barbeque sandwiches, and…I think that should be good….maybe some potatoes?" she said, brainstorming.

"That should be easy enough." her mother said, jotting it all down.

"And for dessert?" her dad asked, arching his eyebrow.

"I thought y'all would know~! Chocolate cake with chocolate frosting~!" she giggled. Jenn absolutely loved chocolate. It could be considered her weakness.

"Alright, alright…just makin' sure." her mother said, jotting it down as well.

John was still having issues with getting her gift. He decided a smart route to take would be to talk to her friends to see, first of all, what they would be getting her as well as advice on presents. After all, the only girl he'd ever bought gifts for was his mother and this was quite different. He was very glad that Jenn had to meet with a teacher at lunch about a week before her birthday so he could talk with her inner circle of friends. He met with Shelly, Holly, and her friend Janet.

"So…I need help with her birthday gift. What are you guys getting her?" he asked, shuffling his feet.

"You mean you haven't gotten her gift yet?!" they all yelled together, making him cower slightly. As big of a guy he was, these three small girls intimidated him.

"Well no….you guys already did?" he asked, scratching the back of his head.

"YES!" they all said again.

"Okay, that's just creepy…please stop." he pleaded.

"Okay, okay….well Shelly got her a bottle of her favorite perfume, I got her some CDs, and Janet is gonna pick up a Mickey Mouse watch for her today. It just got in." Holly replied with a smile.

"It's just…I want it to be special, you know? I want her to see I worked hard for it…like how she did for my birthday." he said, smiling at the memory of seeing her sing in front of everyone.

"Well…what ideas do you have?" Shelly asked as she munched on some chips.

"Well…I know she loves movies, DVDs, stuff like that…but I want it to be personal." he said crossing his arms in frustration.

"Well…hmmm…that's a tough one actually….but I'm sure you'll think of something by next Friday." Holly reassured.

As the bell rang, John started for his own class. He was so deep in thought, he wasn't aware of the door opening in front of him and hit him square in the face. As he rubbed his nose and forehead, it was as if the door hitting his head had knocked the absolute, perfect idea into his head. He would need to do some shopping and he would need to enlist the help of his dad and brothers.

He told Jenn he would be very busy this coming week with different tests, but in actuality, he needed the week to fully complete working on her birthday gift. He promised to call her, though, and obviously he would be there on Friday for her birthday party. He even promised to go early, as soon as school ended to help out. Though she was slightly suspicious, she had no real reason to doubt him so she just shrugged it off.

The week had gone by rather quickly and Jenn's birthday had arrived. Her friends chipped in and got her some mini cupcakes for a little lunch pre-party. She was hoping for her gifts early, but they were smarter than that and left the gifts at their home. Once the day was over, everyone split up to get ready for the party. The party officially started at about six in the evening. That gave ample time for her parents to get all the food set up as well as the proper sound systems and whatnot. John had to make a pit stop at his house and then he would be over at Jenn's house to help them out.

He arrived at the house and he had his gift in hand. It was pretty small, but it was what was inside that mattered more than anything. There was an area set aside for gifts that already had some from other family members and her parents on the table. John snuck his gift to the back of the table and went to help Jenn's father with the manual labor.

After a while, Jenn and John finally had some alone time. She snuggled up to him on the couch. Even though they saw each other at school, they never got any alone time this past week. He held her close and kissed her hair affectionately. He began stroking her hair distractedly. He was hoping with all his might that she would like his gift.

People started to arrive at the right time. Now that she was close with a lot of John's friends as well, a good amount of them had been invited as well. Of course she was closer with their girlfriends and that was the main reason they were invited; that, and she didn't want John to be alone.

Her parents' food was a hit. They actually almost ran out of food. That had never happened before. The birthday girl was starting to get antsy about her presents, mainly the gift from John. She was glad she had the cake to distract her, though. Unfortunately, she was starting to get slightly sugar-hyped.

"So what did you get me?" she asked giggling as she hugged John from behind. Now, he found this quite adorable.

"You'll see…now in all fairness, you have to open my present last." he said seriously. She simply nodded.

"No problem~!" she giggled as she started for the gifts. Her parents came downstairs for the gifts and she started to open them once everyone had gathered around her.

She loved the gifts from her closest friends, others had gotten her some gift cards which she appreciated just as much, she got some money from various relatives, and her parents had gotten her a brand new digital camera, a much better one than the one that she had. Finally, she stopped on John's gift. It was awfully small and thin. She tilted her head in curiosity and opened it. It was a DVD, but it was a blank one.

"John? What movie is it? I don't get it?" she asked curiously.

"You gotta put it in the player to find out." he said shrugging. Everyone made their way to the living room to watch the DVD. John suddenly got more nervous. She put the disc in the player and what had come up was John's face. She immediately smiled. He had made a DVD for her.

_"Hey baby…umm…I been wracking my brain trying to figure out the perfect gift for you and I hope you like this…and that's why you didn't get a card. It's all in here."_

Jenn was genuinely touched by everything in the DVD. It was so thoughtful and she could tell he was nervous, especially with everyone watching like this.

_"All I gotta say is…well, first of all, Happy Birthday. I wanted to do something special for you because…well, you're very special to me. Every time you smile at me, the way you look at me, the way you fit in my arms, everything about you just makes me wonder how I guy like me got lucky enough to get a girl like you. I know how much you miss Georgia and your family, but I'm so glad you moved here because if you hadn't, I would have missed out on getting to know you and being with you. As much as it scares me to say this…I'm falling in love with you. I didn't think I could until I got a lot older, but I feel in my bones. I'm fallin' hard for you baby. Happy Birthday."_

Jenn felt herself tear up as she listened to him. After that beautiful message he went on to continue with a rap he wrote for her. He rapped about her birthday and he felt about her. When she thought it was over, it cut to something else and he was dressed in a trench coat and a fedora. She gasped, realizing he was dressed like Humphrey Bogart's character in Casablanca. He started to speak with the same type of voice.

_"Now listen Jenn. I'm no good at being noble, but it doesn't take much to see that problems of two little people don't amount to a hill of beans in this crazy world. That's why you're gonna stay with me. And if you don't, you'll regret it. Maybe not today, and maybe not tomorrow, but someday you will….so…here's lookin' at you, kid."_ he said towards the screen with that classic head tilt and point. Then the DVD cut off.

She heard a chorus of "ooooohs" and "awwwwwws" throughout the room. Even Jenn's parents were touched by the effort he put into the gift. As soon as the DVD stopped, she ran over to him and jumped into his arms, kissing him passionately and deeply. This was by far the best birthday she'd ever had. She would never forget it.

**Remember to keep reading and reviewing please~~~~~~~~~~  
And my next update should be pretty soon~**


	12. Valentine's Day & Anniversary

**Hello hello hello~~~~~~~~  
It's time for another update~~~~  
This chapter was very interesting for me to write because as I started writing, it ended up going a completely different direction than I had originally intended, but it all works out just as well and it spices up the story quite a bit ^^  
Hope y'all enjoy it~~~  
**

This new school year was whizzing by so fast. John had become the star of the school due to his skills on the football field. That immediately made him and Jenn the golden couple at school. That reputation was even bigger when they had both joined the track team. Jenn had become a top sprinter while John excelled at the shotput and discus throw.

They had decided to save their money this coming year and not go to any dances. They felt that there was no point when Jenn was just a sophomore and John was merely a junior. There was, however, a big milestone coming up for them at the end of January. At the end of the month would be Jenn and John's one year anniversary. To make things simple for them, they decided to combine Valentine's Day and their anniversary together. John had made reservations at a really nice restaurant for them to have dinner and he worked hard on finding her perfect gift. He prayed and hoped she would like it….or at least lie to him to make him feel good.

Jenn was very excited about the date as well. She had gotten John something also, but she was really nervous too. She wasn't nervous about the gift, persay, but more about what could happen after dinner when they were alone. For Jenn, things seemed a bit awkward now because of what had happened between them a few weeks before.

_Flashback_

_Jenn and John were alone in his house up in his room. They had started kissing and it had turned into a full-out make out session. It was actually getting pretty heated between the two. John had rolled them over so he was on top of her and she allowed him to. Then his hand started to move over her backside and she also allowed him to do that._

_She could feel him start to get a bit more aggressive, especially when that hand moved from her backside and he started to move it under her shirt. As soon as he started to go for her breasts, she pulled away and sat up straight. She tried to get her breathing back to normal as well._

_"Sorry…I got carried away, didn't I?" he asked softly, panting. She could see it in his eyes that he was disappointed._

_"It's…it's okay. Just, I'm not ready yet. I'm not ready….to go further that way." she said softly, avoiding his gaze now._

_"Look…I don't mean to sound like a jackass, but, we've been together for almost a year. I figured you might trust me enough by now." he said softly, the disappointment coating his voice._

_"I understand, especially since you're a guy. But please understand where I'm coming from too. What we've done right now…is the farthest I've ever gone with anyone. I'm scared and nervous John." she admitted, still not looking at him._

_"Fine…whatever." he said with a shrug as he turned his back to her._

_"Look…I'm just gonna go home now, okay?" she said grabbing her jacket. He just nodded as she left his house._

_End Flashback_

The awkwardness had faded after a few days, but Jenn still felt weird about it. She knew John didn't mean to treat her that way, but she still felt hurt and nervous around him now. She somehow felt like it was her fault, but she didn't understand how she was in the wrong when it came to getting physical with her boyfriend. She hoped this date would end all of that. John approached her at lunch at school and put his hands in front of her face.

"Guess who?" he said in a high-pitched voice. She knew it was John. She'd know those big hands anywhere, but she decided to play too.

"Holly? Your hands sure got bigger." she said playing with him.

"I know…I kind of took some pills that made my hands get huge!" he exclaimed still with that voice.

"Okay John, that's enough." she said, trying not to laugh that loudly. She turned around and smiled at him.

"So are you excited about Saturday night?" he asked gazing down at her. She simply nodded.

"Yes…what time will you be picking me up?" she asked, making sure she would know what time to get ready.

"I will be picking you up at six. I made reservations for seven o'clock." he said as a reminder.

"Great. Well I need to talk to Mr. Anderson about a paper so I'll see later, okay?" she said before pecking his lips and getting to her teacher.

John sighed softly. He could tell she was being weird. She was acting oddly ever since that day at his house. He hoped, as much as she said she wasn't ready yet, that she would hopefully rethink it by Saturday. He was a guy after all and he did have needs. He figured she would be able to trust him enough by now. They'd been together for a whole year for Christ's sake and the farthest they got was kissing. Luckily everyone had plans for Valentine's Day at his place. His parents were trying to get some sparks back into their marriage so they got a hotel room for the night and his brothers would be out of the house. So hopefully, he'd get lucky on Saturday.

Saturday had crept up on everyone soon enough. Jenn was actually home by herself by the time she started getting ready because her parents were out doing their own thing. She had bought a new dress for this date. It was very cute. It was a purple halter dress that went down to her knees. She had a black purse so she wore a matching pair of black heels. She wore more makeup than she normally would but it was still subtle. She then sprayed some slight perfume for a final touch.

John was dressed in a white button down shirt and black slacks when he arrived to Jenn's house. The gift he had for her was in his car and he planned to give it to her at dinner. He quickly sprayed some breath spray into his mouth so his breath was good. He rang the doorbell and grinned widely as she opened the door. She looked gorgeous. She had worn her hair completely down and in slight waves so she looked mature.

"Wow…I was here to pick up my girlfriend, Jenn, but I didn't realize a movie star had moved in with her. Is she home?" he teased, making her roll her eyes.

"Sorry, she's not home. But I would be glad to accompany you tonight in her place." she said winking, making him chuckle.

"Seriously Jenn, you look amazing tonight." he said smiling. She adjusted her jacket since it was slightly chilly and he escorted her to the car. She had her gift to him in her hands and they seemed to have the same idea.

They arrived at the restaurant and despite how crowded it was, they were still seated quickly, mainly because of John's reservation. He couldn't take his eyes off of her as they sat across from each other, causing her to blush. The place's lights were dimmed and there were candles on the table. It was a very romantic setting.

They ordered and were waiting for their food to arrive in slight silence. What could they talk about that they haven't talked about already? They had gotten to the point in their relationship that they could sit in silence comfortably. He reached out for her hand and she gladly let him take it. He ran small circles over her hand as she gave it a squeeze.

"Jenn…I love you." he said softly.

"I love you too John…very much actually." she said with a blush.

"Really?" he asked, his eyebrows raised.

"Yeah…I think you're such an amazing guy. You're strong, both physically and emotionally. You have such an amazing smile that makes anyone around you, including me, smile too. You can find any way to make me feel better after I've had a bad day. The little things you do for me make me realize how much we care for each other. Just a simple gesture like you wrapping your arms around me from behind if I'm just standing around makes me so happy. When you hold me, I just melt in your arms. When you kiss me, I feel like I'm gonna fly away and I need you to hold onto me to keep me on the ground. And…just the way you look at me. You make me feel like, like I can just be me. I don't have to put up a front or a wall. I can truly be myself around you. I love you, John." she said finally. She looked to him and he was actually tearing up and a few tears had fallen.

"Jenn…" he choked out.

"John? You okay?" she asked, leaning over to wipe at his tears. He grabbed her hand against his cheek and kissed at her palm.

"I love you Jenn…so very much." he said as he kissed her hand again. She blushed. She'd just gushed her heart out to him. This was the next type of step she wanted to take in their relationship.

Their food had arrived very soon after and they ate in relative silence, stealing smiles to each other. Their hands had never disconnected on the table. The plates had been cleared and they ordered a strawberry cheesecake for dessert. As they ate, they got their gifts ready.

"Ladies first." he gestured. He wanted to be polite as well as get his gift first.

"Okay…I hope you like it." she said softly. She brought the box out on to the table. It was actually pretty big. She handed the box over to John and sighed nervously.

John took the box and opened it. Inside the box was a rather large picture frame. The frame itself was sterling silver and in the middle of it was a picture of the two of them. It was a picture of them at the pool party from the summer with their arms around each other. They were all smiles. Around the picture were different things. In one corner was the two tickets to the Red Sox game that they had gone to. In another corner was the two Winter Formal tickets as well as a smaller picture of their Formal photo. In another part of the frame was the lyrics of the song she sang to him on his birthday. All over the frame were random dates and little love notes from throughout the year. John couldn't help but run his fingers over the glass. She somehow got a hold of all this stuff and put it together like this. He smiled to her and sighed.

"Wow…this is…this is amazing Jenn. Thank you. This is going right above my bed. I can't believe you did this for me." he said, truly touched.

"Thank you John. Okay, my turn~!" she said like a little kid.

"Well it's not nearly as nice as this." he said pouting as he handed her his gift. It was in a bag.

She opened the bag and smiled as she pulled out the first part of the gift. It was a small box. She opened it and it was a Tiffany's charm bracelet with her and his initials on it. She gently set the bracelet on the table and moved on to the second part of the gift. It was a book. She tilted her head in curiosity and gasped slightly as she opened the book. It was a photo album. John had managed to get a hold of all the pictures she had taken of the two of them together and put them all in this book in the order they were taken. The date of the photo had even been written underneath the pictures. She held the book close to her heart and tried heard not to tear up.

"This was…so beautiful. The bracelet, the book. It was great." she said, wiping at the tears that were starting to escape.

"What do you say we get out of here?" he said, smiling lovingly at her. She nodded. He paid the bill and they headed for his house.

They pulled up to his house and Jenn sighed. It was now or never. She knew what could possibly happen. The question was….would she give in to it? Or would she push John away again?

**DUN DUN DUN!!!!!!!!  
CLIFFHANGER!!!!!!!!!!!!  
LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU ALL THINK~  
KEEP ON READING AND REVIEWING~ ^^**


	13. Aftermath

**It's time for another update~~~~~~~  
I really hope y'all don't hate me for this one  
*hides under her blankets***

**On another note, I ordered some stuff off of and my stuff had come in ^^  
I ordered some Jeff Hardy armbands, a John Cena ipod case, and I ordered the Starrcade: The Essential Collection DVD for my dad ^^**

**Now on to the chapter ^^**

She took her things with her into John's house after him. She took in a deep breath as they walked into the house. Suddenly, the house seemed so much emptier. They set their things in the living room and Jenn wiped at her hands. She was scared.

"You wanna head upstairs?" he asked softly, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Okay." she said almost timidly. John didn't seem to notice. He was a bit pre-occupied.

They went up to his room sat down on his bed. As much as she did love him and care for him, was she ready to give herself to him like this? She began to wonder if the gifts and the dinner he planned out for them was just something to build up so they could sleep together. He sat by her and kissed up her neck and earlobe. Despite how she felt, she couldn't help but giggle because it did tickle.

They started kissing and she could sense the want and desire in it all. Her kisses were very hesitant. She wrapped her arms around his neck, trying not to feel too conflicted about all this. She figured she should try to enjoy it. After all, John did say he loved her. He'd done a lot for her already. Why not just do this for him?

John gently pushed her down onto the bed and she could feel his hands on her body. She started getting really nervous again. Shouldn't he be able to sense that? He started to kiss at her neck again, making her sigh softly.

"Wait…John, stop." she said softly, tapping his shoulder. He looked up, confused.

"What's wrong? You okay?" he asked, arching his eyebrow.

"I just…I can't." she said, not being able to look at him.

"Baby, why not?" he asked, frustrated.

"John, I'm only sixteen. The idea of sex actually scares me….a lot." she finally admitted. She knew a lot of girls her age were doing it, but she just wasn't ready yet.

"So you don't even want to try?"

"Believe me, John. When I am ready, I will definitely be more than ready and willing." she reassured.

"Jenn…why don't you trust me with this?"

"I do trust you, John."

"It sure as hell doesn't seem like it. It's like you're scared I'm going to hurt you or something." he said sighing.

"John, I do trust you. Believe me, I wouldn't even consider making love with you if I didn't trust myself with you. But what if something goes wrong? What if the condom breaks?"

"You can't just go to the negative aspects of it all."

"Well it seems to me that you're ignoring all that and that's what scares me! You're not doing anything to calm my nerves. In fact, you're making it worse!" she snapped.

"Well if I'm making it worse, then just leave!" he snapped back. His temper was starting to rise.

"So…you only planned out tonight so I would sleep with you, isn't it?" she asked, mainly out of anger.

"Well I'm a guy and a guy does have needs." he spat back. She was hoping he would say something to make her feel better but now all she felt was the sting of tears in her eyes.

"I'm going home." she choked as she ran out of the room and downstairs. She grabbed all of her stuff and practically ran home.

John cursed himself for what he said to her. This was their first major fight since…ever. He got up and started after her but he realized she was gone. He sighed and punched the door, hard. There was a dent in the door now and his knuckles were bleeding. He cursed himself again as he washed his hand.

As soon as Jenn managed to get back inside her own house, she ran into her room and cried her eyes out on the bed. They'd never spoken to each other that way. He'd never talked to her that way. She didn't care that her makeup was getting ruined. There was no point. John didn't even come after her. She cried for a good 15-20 minutes before taking a shower and getting into her pajamas and going to bed. She took one final look at the gifts he got for her and cried herself to sleep.

Over the next week or so, it had been weird for Jenn and John to be around each other. Every time one person would try to apologize or talk about it, it would escalate into another fight. It had gotten to the point where they didn't even want to look at each other. Though through it all, she wore the bracelet he gave her and still hoped they could work it out, despite how things weren't working in their favor.

One day after school, they walked home as per usual. There was a tense silence between them. It was obvious John was trying to say something, but he didn't know quite how to say it. After a few minutes, she was starting to get annoyed.

"John, if you have something to say, then say it." she said sighing.

"Jenn…we've been doing nothing but fighting lately." he said shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah…I know."

"And it doesn't seem like we're gonna be able to work it out anytime soon." he said slowly.

"What are you saying?" she asked, stopping.

"Maybe we should take some time apart…" he said, a look of pain crossing his features as he said those words.

"Wait…are you…are you breaking up with me?" she asked, biting her lower lip as she went to face him.

"Well do you see us being able to fix all this fighting like this?"

"I…I guess." she said, tearing up.

"Hey…it doesn't change how I feel about you." he reassured, pulling her into a hug. She pushed him away.

"And how's that? You love me, but when I don't feel I'm ready for sex, it's all of a sudden a problem?" she asked, obviously hurt. He just sighed.

"You know…I think this time apart is gonna do us some good. So I'll just see you around." he said as he started walking ahead. She walked up to him and stopped him one more time.

"Can I keep the gifts?" she asked, tears already falling. That made him want to break down.

"Yeah…only if I can keep mine." he said, trying to keep from breaking down himself. She nodded with a heart-broken smile.

As she started to walk away, he pulled her into one last hug, kissing her forehead. He then let go and let her walk home. He had done it. He had just broken up with his girlfriend of a year. As soon as he got to his room, he cried after what he had done. It was the most difficult decision he ever had to make.

**Again, please don't hate me~~~~~~  
Conflict only makes the story interesting, right~~~?  
Keep on reviewing please~**


	14. Awkward

**Hey there wonderful readers~~~~~~~  
Thank you for not hating me for the break up~ hehehehe  
But then again, we do like some conflict in a relationship, otherwise it's just too perfect~  
Well, here's the next installment~  
Enjoy~**

Over the next month or so, things had been very awkward between Jenn and John. They saw each other quite a bit and when they made eye contact, they just had this pained look in their eyes. Their friends were getting sick of them being like this. They not only looked and acted depressed when they were near each other, they tended to be like that when they were with their friends alone, especially Jenn. Her friends were trying to help her feel better.

"Hey Jenn, we're having a slumber party at my house this weekend. You're coming right? We're gonna have lots of junk food, movies, music, and we can talk crap on boys!" Shelly said, trying to make her feel better.

"I guess…" Jenn said a bit hesitantly.

"Come on. It'll help you get your mind off things." Holly said softly, meaning John.

"Yeah…I think it'll help." Jenn admitted, smiling a bit. If anyone could help her out of her funk, it was her closest friends.

Of course, the local bitch Tina knew of the break up within a matter of days after it had happened. She would take any opportunity she could to poke and prod at Jenn. She was conveniently nearby when the group of girls were talking and she brought her own group with her to back her up. Jenn's friends immediately got defensive.

"Hey girls." she said with a sugary sweet tone that just made someone want to vomit.

"What do you want?" Janet snapped immediately.

"What? Can't I just come over and say hi?" she feigned innocence.

"With you? No." Shelly said crossing her arms.

"Seriously, Tina, I don't have time to deal with you right now. So just please leave." Jenn said tiredly.

"Well I was just concerned. How are you doing after that nasty break up with John?" she said with pure acid dripping in her tone.

"I'm doing just fine." Jenn retorted, though she was saying it to prove it to herself as well as Tina.

"I was told that he dumped you because you wouldn't put out." That struck a nerve.

"You don't know shit! So shut up!" Jenn said, getting angry.

"Maybe now that he's single, I can have a shot. And unlike you, I put out. Maybe I can finally give him what I knew you couldn't."

That was all it took and before anyone knew it, she lunged for Tina, tackling her to the ground. Once on top of her, she started punching her face and grabbing at her hair to throttle her. She was more than pissed off. All she saw was red. Finally it took both Tina's friends as well as Jenn's to finally pull her off Tina. They were barely able to hold on to her as she kicked and screamed to be let go of so she could kill the other girl. John had been on the other side of the lunch area when one of his friends ran over to him.

"Yo, Dave, what's up?" he asked with a slight chuckle.

"You gotta come see this. It's Jenn…" he said out of breath. John immediately got a bit tense.

"What? What is it? Spit it out!" he said loudly, getting pissed.

"She's beating the crap out of that Tina chick! It's pretty awesome actually." he said with an amused look on his face. With that, the two of them ran over to where the fight was taking place.

He looked between the girls. Tina was trying to crawl to her feet as she was crying while Jenn was being restrained by six girls. Tina had bruises all over, her hair was very disheveled and some of it was even missing and her clothes were a mess. He actually kind of felt bad for her so he went to help her. Jenn saw and now she was hurt on top of that.

"John…" Jenn said, getting his attention.

"Hey Jenn…" he said, trying to get out of there and he helped Tina to the nurse.

Tina, who wanted to get the most of the situation, swooned and fainted near him so of course, he needed to pick her up and carry her to the nurse's office. As soon as Jenn saw that, she felt fresh tears fill her eyes but she held them back. She wouldn't give anyone the satisfaction of seeing her hurting like this. As John carried Tina to the nurse, he wondered if she was really worth it.

To be polite, he stayed with Tina in the nurse's office until she was given the okay to go home. Tina was reveling in this fact and she'd be talking about this for weeks to come. John, on the other hand, didn't want to be there longer than he had to.

"Thanks for helping me, John. You're such a gentleman." she purred.

"Sure…whatever." he said, not really looking at her. The nurse came in and gave her the okay to go home. John started to get up to leave.

"Hey John…take me home?" she asked pouting since he was leaving.

"I don't think so. Bye." he said, walking out of there quickly, leaving her pouty.

John wanted to get out of there so quickly, he didn't see where he was going. He looked in front of him and he almost ran into someone. He breathed a sigh of relief when there was no collision. He smiled politely in apology and started back for his own way, he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned and it was Samantha, one of the cheerleaders. She was actually cheer captain. She was a pretty nice girl and she was pretty hot.

"Hey Samantha, what's up?" he said politely. He took a moment to look her up and down. She was definitely a looker.

"Hey John. So…I heard about your breakup. How are you?" she asked. She had a look of genuine worry on her face.

"I'm actually doing alright. Thank you." he said genuinely.

"That's good. If you need anything, you can talk to me." she said smiling.

"Thanks. I'll keep that in mind." he said, actually thinking about it.

"Oh, I forgot something. I'm having a party at my house on Saturday night. Wanna come?" she asked, inviting him. There was a hint of hope in her tone.

"Sure…I've been needing to get out anyway." he said smiling.

"Great. I'll see you Saturday, at eight?" she said, a bright smile on her face.

The next few days went by rather uneventfully. John noticed a few of his friends weren't going to the party but that was no big deal because he and Samantha had very different friends. He got ready to go on Saturday and sighed to himself when he looked to his bed. Above it, was the gift Jenn had given him.

John was running a bit late to the party and when he arrived, he noticed there were no cars there. He tilted his head a bit but went up to the door. Samantha answered the door with a grin on her face. She was almost a polar opposite of Jenn. While Jenn had short, dark hair Samantha had long, blonde hair. Jenn had hazel eyes and Sam had blue eyes. Samantha was tall and quite curvy.

He got inside the house and noticed no one was there. He looked around and there wasn't even stuff set up for a party. There didn't seem to be a lot of food and there wasn't a lot of refreshments. He was wondering where this was going.

"Hey, Samantha…what's going on? Where is everyone?" he asked, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"What do you mean? This is everyone." she said with a giggle. He took the time to notice her outfit. She was wearing a black, tight, halter top that showed off her midriff and a jean miniskirt. She looked hot.

"What's going on?"

"I like you John…a lot. I've liked you for quite a while." she said with a small smile.

"Oh…wow…Sam. I'm really flattered, but…I'm just not ready for a relationship yet."

"Who said anything about a relationship?" she asked with a wink. He didn't quite understand. Then the realization hit him.

"Sam…we barely know each other."

"So that's why I invited you over early. We can talk and get to know each other." she said, moving closer to him.

"I don't know…"

"Come on…please?" she asked, her blue eyes pleading.

"Well…I am single now." he said, giving in.

They went to her living room and sat down on her couch. The last time he was in a situation like this, it was with Jenn. He shook his head of any and all thoughts of her. This would finally be his time. He smiled at Samantha as they relaxed on the couch.

"So…what do you want to talk about to get know each other better?" he asked.

"Oh…umm…well, I'm not sure actually. We could talk about anything." she said shrugging.

"Do you like football?"

"Not really."

"Baseball?"

"Nope."

"Wrestling?" he asked hopefully. That would be the big one.

"Ew no." she said with a slight laugh. He sighed a bit. She really was the opposite of Jenn.

"Okay well…why do you like me anyway?" he decided to ask a bit of a deeper question.

"Well for starters, you're totally sexy. You've got that baby face and a hot body. It's a dangerous combination. Also, you're just a really great guy. You're never too busy to sit and talk with someone and try to help with their problems." she said softly.

"Wow…thanks." he said sincerely.

"John, I'm not asking you to get married, or even go steady. I'd be more than happy with just one night with you." she said seriously.

"Wow…I…I still don't know Sam." he said with a slight sigh.

"Isn't it what you wanted anyway?" she asked. It wasn't a lie. He looked at her again.

"Yeah…so…where's your room?" he asked in almost a whisper, making her smile.

She got up and took his hand in hers. He leaned in and kissed her on the lips; so far so good. The kiss deepened slightly, but something felt off. As they kept kissing, he kept seeing flashes of him and Jenn kissing and holding each other. He pulled away from her, slightly out of it. When he came to, Samantha was leading him upstairs to her room. He breathed deeply, trying to get those images out of his head.

"You don't need to worry about condoms…I have a few." she said with another giggle. That brought him out of it and he smiled in return.

"That's good."

They sat down on the bed and started kissing again. He slowly began getting more and more comfortable with her, but he couldn't shake those feelings. He ended up on top of her and they got more intense. He started feeling up her body and those flashes started coming back. He kept thinking about all the kisses and touches he and Jenn shared. He couldn't help but think about the way Jenn's body felt against his and the little noises she would make and vice versa. He jerked himself away from her as she tried to take off his shirt.

"What? What's wrong?" Samantha asked, confused.

"I'm sorry. I…I can't do this. I have to go." he said as he bolted out of the room faster than he thought he could.

Once in his car, he cursed himself again. He had just blown his chance with one of the hottest girls in school because he couldn't get his ex-girlfriend out of his mind. Jenn was all he could think about…and he had blown it with her too. He blew it with quite possibly the best thing that had happened to him. He knew what he had to do. He had to make things right with Jenn. He had to get her back.

**DUN DUN DUN!!!!!  
What will John do to get her back?  
Will Jenn take him back?  
Will she find out about John and Samantha?  
What will happen~?!  
Read and Review and tune in for the next chapter~**


	15. Dealing

**Hello wonderful readers~~~~  
Thanks for such quick responses~  
It really motivates me to write faster and it always puts more and more ideas in my head ^^**

John was now working on a plan to get Jenn back. He wasn't sure how well it would work, considering the way they broke up and what had happened between them. However, he knew he still loved her and he hoped that she still loved him…at least enough to give him a second chance. He deserved that much, didn't he?

What he hadn't counted on was Samantha talking to everyone about what had happened between them. When he got to school the next Monday, he kept getting weird looks from everyone. He didn't get it. He got to his locker and even some of his friends gave him weird looks. He was starting to get annoyed.

"Okay…what's with the staring? I've been getting that from everyone." he said, shutting his locker door, rather hard.

"Sorry, John. But we heard about your, uh, eventful Saturday night." Dave sad with a slight chuckle. John just sighed.

"Nothing happened. We kissed, that was it. But I ran out of there. I didn't do anything." John said, defending himself.

"Oh…so it was just you two?" Dave asked, arching his eyebrow.

"Yeah…"

"How could you do that to Jenn?" Dave asked, a bit annoyed. Out of all of John's friends, he was the closest to her next to John.

"Hey, we broke up, remember?"

"How could I forget? And by the way, she heard too. She's even more heartbroken than before." Dave spat.

"If it bothers you so much, why don't you ask her out?" John spat back.

"Hey, I have a girlfriend that I'm more than happy with. Jenn is just a good friend. And as a good friend, I worry about her. She's like a sister to me now. She's pretty much stopped smiling." Dave said, calming down. That made John worry slightly.

"She has?"

"Yeah. You need to talk to her." Dave said, putting a hand on his friend's shoulders.

"I want her back, Dave. I know I really messed up, but the reason I couldn't go through with it with Samantha was…I kept seeing Jenn everywhere. I saw her when Samantha and I kissed, I kept comparing them, and Jenn always won. I didn't ralize how bad I missed her, man." John said, scratching the back of his head.

"I'm not the one you should be telling. You should be telling her." his friend said rubbing his back slightly.

"But what if she doesn't want anything to do with me?" John asked worriedly. He hadn't felt this way since he first started liking her.

"You'll never know until you try talking to her." Dave suggested smiling.

"I guess so…" John said nervously.

When lunch time rolled around, he started looking for Jenn. He slowly but surely got used to the stares from people, especially the other cheerleaders. He didn't care though. All that mattered was talking to Jenn. He couldn't find her but he did run into her friends. They certainly didn't look happy. If looks could kill, he probably would be dead by now. He took a deep breath as he walked up to them.

"You've got some nerve showing your face around us." Shelly said. She was obviously not very forgiving.

"What do you want?" Holly snapped. She was the most protective of the bunch.

"Whatever you wanna say to her, tell us and we'll relay the message for you." Janet said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Hello to you guys too. It's good to see you guys still like me." he said rolling his eyes slightly.

"Hey, it's not our fault you screwed up with her. Oh and we heard about you and Samantha. Was it everything you wanted? Was it worth leaving Jenn for?" Shelly spat again.

"First off, that is none of your business. Second, nothing happened. Third, I'm not inclined to tell you that….but I do wanna talk to Jenn. Where is she?"

"Oh like we're gonna tell you. Now that you got what you wanted, you're gonna try going back to her?" Janet said, narrowing her eyes.

"I'm going to say it only one last time. Nothing happened." he said, getting frustrated.

"Oh please. I bet-" Holly started.

"STOP IT! STOP IT! STOP IT!" they heard someone yell. They turned and Jenn standing there, looking far from happy that her best friends and her ex-boyfriend were fighting like this.

"Jenn…" John said. He wanted to say more, but he just couldn't find the words.

"Is this what you think is gonna make me happy? Fighting like little kids on a playground?! Well I hate it! So just stop it!" she said, trying not to cry. She'd been crying a lot lately and she really wanted to stop.

"Sorry…we just wanted to help." Shelly started.

"I know…but stop…please. I can handle myself." Jenn said with a small, forgiving smile to her friends. She knew they had only her best interest at heart. She then turned to John.

"Hey Jenn…can we talk?" he asked, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Sure…guys…give us some privacy?" she asked softly. They nodded as they left.

"So…how've you been?" he asked for starters.

"I've been better, but it could be worse. How're you and Samantha?" she said coldly. She obviously heard.

"Jenn, let me explain."

"Explain what? How you left me because I wasn't giving you what you wanted, despite me being in love with you? And then how only a few short weeks later, you go to another girl's house and sleep with her? Did what we had mean so little to you? Do I mean so little to you?" she said, unable to stop the tears. John was taken aback by how heartbroken he had made her.

"Jenn…that's not it at all." he said softly, gently.

"Then what is it? Tell me. What did I do wrong? What did I do to deserve this?" she asked, biting her lower lip.

"You didn't do anything wrong. I was the stupid one. I was being dumb. Jenn…nothing happened between me and Samantha. I swear to God." he said, trying to get close to her.

"So you didn't go to her house? She wasn't alone and it was an actual party? And you two didn't sleep together?" she asked wiping at her tears. He sighed.

"Look…lunch is almost over. Can we talk after school?" he pleaded. She sighed and thought about it.

"I…I guess so…" she said, a bit unsure.

"Thanks, Jenn. I'll see you at the lockers after school." he said with a small smile.

John was feeling a bit better about the whole situation now. He decided to do her one better by meeting her outside her last class and walking with her. He wanted to prove himself. As soon as the final bell rang, he speed walked to her class to wait for her.

Jenn was a bit apprehensive about her meeting with John but at the same time, she was somewhat looking forward to it. He seemed genuine about everything. Maybe they could work things out. As she got ready to leave, she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around and it was Jason. He'd pretty much left her alone after Winter Formal the year before so she wondered why he was all of a sudden approaching her.

"Hey Jenn." he said with a smile. He definitely looked better sober.

"What's up, Jason?" she asked politely.

"I, uh, heard about your break up with Cena." he mentioned. Jenn was really getting sick of people just bringing it up again.

"Yes, and?" she asked, annoyed.

"Well I was wondering if I could maybe take you out this weekend." he said with another smile.

"Um, no, but thanks for the offer." she said as politely as possible.

"Why not? Don't tell me you're waiting for him."

"I never said I was. Why are you putting words into my mouth?" she snapped. Luckily, since it was the last few minutes of the day, the teacher wasn't really paying attention to the class.

"So why won't you go out with me?"

"I don't like you. I can barely tolerate you as a person so what makes you think I wanna go on a date with you?" she spat. Hopefully that would make him leave her alone.

Never in her life had she been so glad to get out of a class before. She knew that Jason would be right on her heels. She inadvertently started looking for John, who had to move away slightly from all the crowds of students. He did see her, though, and smiled. His smile faded when he saw Jason grab her by the arm and pull her in for a rough kiss.

Jenn squeaked in distaste and shoved him away as best she could, wiping her mouth by the time John got to them. He shoved Jason up against the wall by his collar. Because he was so strong, he actually lifted Jason up off his feet.

"Stay away from her." John said in a low tone before dropping him. Jason scrambled to his feet and shoved John back.

"Why should I? You guys aren't dating anymore." Jason spat back.

"It doesn't matter. Any guy that forces himself on a girl like you just did disgusts me." he said, punching him in the face. Jason got up and rubbed at his cheek.

John took Jenn's hand and she gladly left with him. She wanted nothing more than to wash out the taste of Jason's mouth on hers. She felt disgusted and stupid. There was a park very close to the school so John took her there. Once there, they sat on the playground area silently. Neither was quite sure of what to say.

"Thanks…for helping me back there. It seems like you're always there to save me." Jenn said first, smiling slightly.

"Sure…you know I couldn't let that jackass do that." he said shoving his hands in his pockets.

"So…you wanted to talk?" she said, getting to the point.

"Yeah…but…where to start…" he said, scratching at the back of his head.

"Well what about you and Samantha?"

"What about us? I told you, nothing happened."

"But you went to her house and stuff. Can I get some details?"

"Well…she caught up with me one day at school and invited me to her house on Saturday for a party."

"A party?" she asked, arching her eyebrow.

"Yeah…that's what she told me, so I said yes."

"Okay…what happened next?"

"I got to her house and no one else was there. It was just me and her."

"So…you couldn't figure it out from there and still went inside?"

"No…I got it."

"So you went ahead to sleep with her. That's great, John." she said, obviously hurt. John decided to ignore that.

"We decided to talk for a bit and then I went with her to her room to sleep with her." he said without any real emotion.

"Do I really need to hear more, John? Or can I just go home? I don't need anymore details of the things you and she did that night." she said, disgusted.

"You actually do need to hear this."

"Fine…what's so important about what the two of you did that I just absolutely need to hear." She just wanted to go home. John was starting to get a bit annoyed now.

"You know what? She was ready and willing to do whatever I wanted and vice versa, but the whole night we couldn't." he said out of annoyance.

"Oh really? And why is that?"

"Because the whole night, I couldn't think of anything or anybody but you! You were all I could see. All I could think about was the way you'd feel in my arms or how good you'd feel whenever we kissed, or just how you would smile and look at me." John finally said. Jenn was taken aback.

"What?"

"I miss you, Jenn. I want you back. I really messed up and I know that. I'm so sorry for breaking up with you. I'd do anything if you could give me another chance." he said, approaching her. She was tearing up again. He hated seeing her cry, especially when he was the cause. He didn't give her a chance to respond as he took her in his arms and held her tightly. She started to hit his chest with her fist.

"You stupid, dumb jerk! If you ever do this to me again, I swear to God I will kill you!" she cried as she kept hitting him.

"I promise you…I won't ever hurt you again. I love you." he said softly, stroking her hair and calming her down. She pulled away slightly and looked up at him with tear-filled eyes.

"Look…I know we have a lot of stuff to talk about and we need to work a bunch of stuff out, but…can we just skip all that and can you just be kissing me right now?" She barely finished her sentence before feeling his lips pressed against hers.

He pulled her close again as the kiss deepened and grew more passionate. Sure, they had to work a few things out and things would be a bit different. And yes, they would have to deal with people and their bull shit at school but right now, all they needed was each other and to be together again.

**This was another chapter that turned out differently than what I had originally intended but in a good way ^^  
Please keep on reading and reviewing~~~~  
And starting the next chapter, I'm gonna be leaving little shout outs and responses to you wonderful readers  
I feel it's about time I did that XD**


	16. Weekend of Surprises

**Hello again readers~~~~~~~~  
Well first of all, I'd like to thank** _**New Storm, mcena99, **_**and **_**hardyrhodescenafan1**_** for the replies~~~~  
I know I have more readers than that but I will give little shout outs to those who read the previous chapter~**

**On another note...my Summer Slam tickets just came in today~~~~ I'm so so so so so happy ^^**

**Also...**

**CHRISTIAN MADE HIS COMEBACK!!!!!!!!!!! YAY!!!!!!!!!!!  
and ECW announced that Evan Bourne will be coming back so YAY~!!!!!  
ECW should be a lot more exciting now XD  
And Gail Kim is supposed to be returning to the WWE~! WHOO HOO!!!**

**anywho...onto the new chapter~**

The news of John and Jenn getting back together was by far the hottest gossip among the students. It was definitely a buzz going around. Jenn and John barely noticed. All they cared about was being back with each other. They were inseparable at this point. They had a whole month to make up for.

They actually caught a lucky break this coming weekend because Jenn's parents had to go away for the weekend because her mother was accompanying her dad on a business trip so they were going to be gone for about 4 days. John would tell his parents he was staying over at Dave's place and Dave agreed to cover for them because he was more than happy that they were together. John would spend the weekend at Jenn's house and they didn't plan on sleeping with each other, but they did miss each other. Also, John was just a worried boyfriend about Jenn being alone for more than a day or two at home.

It was officially Friday and John had a duffel bag of clothes for his stay at Jenn's place. They were both very excited because they would have a chance to talk, be close, and just enjoy each other's company. Jenn smiled at John as she came to the lockers.

"So…are you ready to go?" she asked excitedly. Seeing her smile like that made him feel like he was on top of the world.

"Oh yes. This is gonna be the best weekend ever." he said, kissing her temple.

"I'll meet you at your car in a minute. I have to pick up a textbook from Shelly first." she said smiling.

"Then let me take your backpack. It's heavy enough as it is." he said, taking it from her.

"Thanks, Mr. Strong Man~." she giggled, kissing his cheek. He chuckled as he walked to the car to wait for her.

Jenn caught up with her friends and she couldn't get that huge smile off her face; and her friends all seemed to notice. Shelly handed her the book and they all had weird looks on their faces.

"What? What's up you guys?" she asked, tilting her head curiously.

"You're seriously gonna do this weekend thing when you and John JUST got back together?" Holly asked, sighing slightly.

"We're gonna spend a good amount of time talking things through." Jenn said, calming down a bit.

"Does HE know that?" Shelly asked, crossing his arms.

"Look…can't you be happy for me? I've been miserable for the past month and this is the happiest I've been in a while. John's trying really hard. Now please…stop it. I understand you're worried about me and I love you guys for that, but please just be happy for me." she said softly. Her friends' expressions softened a bit.

"You better call us and give us all the juicy details." Janet said, breaking the silence, making them all giggle. The tension was finally gone.

Jenn noticed she'd been keeping John waiting and picked up the pace and found John's car. She smiled as she ran up to the car and got inside. The engine was started up. She put her seat belt on and noticed he was giving her a funny look.

"What? You okay, John?" she asked giggling. She'd been getting a lot of weird looks lately.

"What took you so long?"

"Oh, I was just sharing some juicy gossip with the girls. You know how we get." she said winking.

"So…you wee talking about me, huh?" he said, chuckling.

"You know it~." she added with a wink as he drove to her house.

John drove over to her house one-handed. The other hand was holding her hand the entire time. She couldn't stop smiling when he pulled up her driveway. They got out of his car and he took their stuff. Jenn winced because she knew she had a lot stuff to carry.

"John…give me my backpack. It's heavy." she said, trying to take it from him. He just held it out of her reach.

"No, it's totally fine, Jenn. Besides, we're practically here." he said, gesturing to the door. She rolled her eyes and unlocked the door. As soon as they set their stuff down, John swooped down and picked her up bridal style, making her squeak.

"John! What are you doing~?!" she asked laughing, hanging on to his neck.

"Having some fun." he said, wiggling his eyebrows. She laughed again, kissing him as she calmed down. God did she miss those lips.

They simply stood in the hallway kissing like that for a good few minutes before John carried her upstairs. She squeaked again as he put her over his shoulder and smacked her butt playfully. She blushed and started smacking at his back giggling. He got to her room and gently set her down. They were both laughing.

"John…what was that for?" she asked, calming down slightly.

"Because I wanted to. You're fun to mess with." he said, gazing down at her.

"John…maybe we should talk about some things first?" she asked, sitting up a bit.

"Sure…" he said, sitting next to her.

"Okay…so…this is a pretty big step we're taking this weekend; especially since we just got back together." she said, remembering her friends' words.

"Yeah, it is. I promise, we'll take things slow from now on. I definitely don't want to push you away again. That was the biggest mistake of my life." he said, moving his hand to stroke her cheek.

"You promise?" she asked, putting her hand over his.

"I promise. I love you, Jenn." he said, looking directly into her eyes.

"You do?" she asked, perking up quite a bit.

"Hell yes, I do. I'm so lucky to have you. I'm just so sorry it took me doing something so stupid to realize it." he said, as he kissed her forehead.

"It's okay…I'm just so glad you came back to me. I was so miserable without you, John." she admitted to him finally.

"You know I never wanted to hurt you." he said, taking her in his arms.

"I know…which is why I forgave you so fast." she said with a chuckle.

"Are you sure loving me had nothing to do with it?" he asked, arching his eyebrow.

"Who said anything about me loving you?" she asked tilting her head. His smile immediately faded.

"I thought you said you loved me…" he said, immediately disheartened.

"John…I'm kidding." she said, realizing he was taking it seriously.

"You are?" he asked, pouting.

"Yes, John. I do love you…if I didn't love you, I wouldn't have waited for you like I did. I wouldn't have let myself become as miserable as I did if I didn't love you." she said softly, taking his hand in hers. He kissed it.

"I promise to not take you for granted like that anymore. Everything will be better." he promised.

"Okay…now that the seriousness is over…how are we going to figure out this living situation for the weekend?" she asked, scratching her head.

"I could sleep on the couch." he offered.

"I was hoping…you would, um, sleep here in my room with me." she said softly. She practically mumbled it.

"Are you sure? I've got no problem sleeping on the couch." he reassured.

"I'm positive, unless you don't want to…" she trailed off, hoping she didn't just make a fool of herself.

"I want to! Just…I wanted to make sure you'd be comfortable with me in the same bed as you and stuff…" he said chuckling.

"Oh, I'm more than comfortable." she said with a giggle.

"Then I'd love to room with you." he said smiling.

"Great." she said smiling.

Luckily, both of them could cook some basic food and her parents left her some money for groceries or pizza if necessary. They decided to order pizza for the evening and probably just go out the next night. They spent the time waiting for the pizza very much like their first date, making out on her couch. They ate in relative silence, but they were more than comfortable enough with each other that it was okay.

Once they were done, they realized that they needed to shower. They looked at each other. They hadn't quite figured out this part yet. That, and when they each took a moment to imagine each other in the shower, they both started to blush like mad. John insisted that she go first since her hair was longer and would take longer to dry.

While she was in the shower, he took the time to get acquainted with her room better. His eyes landed on her camera and he looked through her pictures. She sure did have a lot of them. Many of them were of the two of them together. He looked on her desk and there were a lot of those pictures on her computer wallpaper and in her picture frame.

"John? What are you looking at?" she asked, coming into the room. She was wearing an extra large t-shirt with very short shorts; and with her hair wet like it was, John had to work very hard to control himself.

"Oh…just the pictures." he said, holding up her camera.

"Oh~. Well it's your turn to shower. I left some towels for you in the bathroom. Is there anything else you need?" she asked, pointing in the direction of the bathroom. He shook his head.

"Nope. I got what I need." he said, grabbing some clothes and his bathroom supplies.

Jenn took her time, properly brushing out and drying her hair while she waited for John. She definitely noticed the look John gave her and she couldn't help but giggle to herself. Maybe she could have some fun with him and tease him. She was considering it her own personal form of punishment for leaving her. Besides, it was all in good fun. She removed the shorts so all she was wearing was the t-shirt and her panties. What she hoped John would notice was that the shirt in fact belonged to him.

He came back from his shower and all he was wearing were pajama pants. Jenn was reading a book when he came back into the room. When she looked up, she was slightly awestruck. John's body was still a little damp and he definitely looked good. She couldn't help but stare and of course he noticed.

"Like what you see?" he said, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Maybe~ how about you?" she asked giggling.

"Oh I like very much. You look really good in my shirt." he said, moving closer to her.

"I do~?"

"Really good. Are you trying to tempt me?" he asked in a slight whine.

"I should be asking you the same thing." she said, noting his body.

"This is going to be a long weekend, isn't it?" he asked chuckling. She simply shrugged.

"I'm not sure. But it's going to be interesting, that's for sure."

They ended up going to bed early, but they didn't sleep. They spent a good few hours just talking and holding each other in her bed. It was partly so they could get used to sleeping next to each other. It was definitely new territory for both of them, especially because Jenn's bed wasn't exactly the biggest in the world and John wasn't a small guy. When they were both eventually tired enough, she fell asleep in his arms.

The next morning, Jenn woke up and she was alone. She furrowed her eyebrows and looked around. John's stuff was still in her room. She was confused. She looked around and found a note next to her. She picked it up to read it.

_Jenn,_

_You looked so peaceful that I couldn't bear to wake you. Go downstairs._

_Love, John_

Jenn scratched her head before pulling it into a messy, loose ponytail. She walked downstairs and she started to smell something…and it smelled amazing. She followed the smell into the kitchen and she found John cooking breakfast in the kitchen. She couldn't help but smile at the sight of her boyfriend cooking in her kitchen.

"Well, good morning, Chef John." she said, approaching him and hugging him from behind.

"Well good morning, sleepy-head." he said, pulling her to his side.

"When did you wake up?" she asked, since he seemed to know when to start cooking.

"Only about an hour ago. I knew you wouldn't wake up too long after me hence the cooking." he said, kissing her head.

"What are you making?" she asked curiously.

"Scrambled eggs, toast, hash browns, pancakes, and sausage." he said, gesturing to the food.

"Wow…talk about a spread. I would've been satisfied with Cheerios." she said with a giggle.

"So I did all this work for nothing?" he asked with a pout, though he knew she was kidding.

"Now who said I was complaining?" she asked as she started setting the table for them.

"Baby, you know you talk in your sleep?" he asked, putting various things on their plates.

"I did?" she asked with a blush as she got the orange juice out of the fridge.

"Yeah…I couldn't quite make out what you were saying but you kept giggling." he said with a shrug.

"I don't remember what I said." she said quickly. The truth was, she was dreaming about John and how much he turned her on.

"Okay…you ready to eat?" he asked, bringing the plates to the table. Jenn got the butter and jam as well as other condiments and supplies for their breakfast.

"Yup~ I still can't believe you did all this. It looks yummy." she said with bright eyes as she started eating.

"Well thank you."

"It is really good." she said as she ate more of the food.

Because John had cooked, once they were done eating, Jenn did the dishes for them. While she washed the dishes, he wrapped his arms around her from behind and started to kiss at her neck affectionately. She turned her head and kissed his cheek.

"You are amazing." she said, nuzzling him.

"As are you." he said with a chuckle.

"So what do you want to do today?" she asked as she dried the dishes.

"Anything is fine…hey John? Can you do something for me?" she asked, biting at her lower lip.

"Sure baby. Anything." he said sincerely.

"I want you to rap for me." she requested.

"What?" he asked, a bit surprised by her request.

"Please~? The last time I heard you rap was for my birthday present." she said with a pouty face.

"Umm…can you give me a while to write one for you? And then I'll rap it to you tonight." he said.

"Promise?"

"I promise." he said as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her deeply.

She sighed happily into the kiss and deepened it and he lifted her up as they continued kissing. As they were kissing, neither of them noticed the front door being unlocked and her parents walking into the kitchen, catching them together.

"Jennifer Rosemary Rowan! What is going on?!" her father immediately yelled, making the two of them pull apart and their eyes both went wide. They looked at each other and back at Jenn's parents. They had come home from their trip early.

**DUN DUN DUN!!!!!!!! Hahahahahaha~!  
Another fun cliffhanger, huh~?  
So what will happen to them?  
Will Jenn's father be the typical stereotypical Southern father and kill John where he stands?  
What will happen next~?**

**And remember....please keep reviewing~~~~~  
**


	17. Mother Daughter Talk

**Hey hey hey all you wonderful readers~~~  
Here's another update~**

**Thank you to the readers: _New Storm, hardyrhodescenafan1, Jeffismyhero1217, _and _theshakedown_ for the replies ^^  
It encourages me so so so so much~**

**_Oh~ And I posted up a new story~~~~  
It's called "In Love With a Stripper" and it stars Kelly Kelly and Randy Orton~ Of course there are others in it but they are my main pairing in this ^^  
It's also rated M so go ahead and check it out if you're comfortable with that ^^_  
**

**Onto my little rant about what happened in the WWE recently  
Okay...so....  
1) Matt and Jeff Hardy...somehow I knew Jeff was gonna refuse to fight Matt...he's too much of a good guy...plus they need to carry this thing out to Wrestlemania...but a lot of the things Matt was saying was true...sadly XD Don't get me wrong, I do love Matt...but I love Jeff a bit more XD  
2) The Big Show vs. John Cena...I knew that Cena was gonna get dominated and then start picking up steam to win...and then Edge comes out to interfere and cause Big Show to win. Another storyline getting carried to Wrestlemania  
3) The Undertaker vs. Koslov just made me sigh with frustration. I really don't like him...so I seriously hope and pray that Shawn Michaels will kick his ass on Monday Night Raw...and then it'll be Undertaker vs. Shawn Michaels at Wrestlemania  
4) On ECW...I knew Christian was gonna lose because it's too soon...another Wrestlemania match~**

**Here's how I see the lineup (in no particular order) for Wrestlemania: John Cena vs. Edge, HHH vs. Randy Orton, Money in the Bank ladder match, Undertaker vs. Shawn Michaels, Christian vs. Jack Swagger, Jeff Hardy vs. Matt Hardy, and then...possibly a tag team title match and maybe a Divas match...**

**That was my little rant XD  
I apologize for it being so long-winded~**

**Onto the chapter~**

Jenn looked in horror as she stared into the angry eyes of her father. Her mother didn't even look mad. She just had this disappointed look on her face. That made her feel much worse. She bit at her lower lip and looked at John. It wouldn't have looked so bad if John was fully clothed. What was bad was that he was only in his pajama bottoms.

"Mom…dad…you're home early…" she said, trying to smile slightly.

"Both of you, to the living room…now." her mother said calmly. It was like the calm before the storm. They looked to each other worriedly.

John held her hand tightly as they walked into the living room. They weren't quite sure what all to expect from the shocked parents. They were hoping it wouldn't be anything to severe and that they could trust John and Jenn this way.

"So…is there something you two want to tell us?" her father asked first.

"What would you like me to say?" Jenn asked, noticing the look her dad was giving her.

"You can start with the truth. What is John doing here in the morning and both of you in your pajamas and kissing in or kitchen like that?" he asked patiently. Jenn was shocked at how calm he was.

"Well…you know that John and I had recently gotten back together. I wanted some real alone time with him and so…when you told me you were going out of town, I invited him over here to stay with me for the weekend." she said simply.

"Were you two safe?" her mother asked worriedly. Jenn and John's eyes went wide.

"Mr. and Mrs. Rowan…if I could say something?" he asked, speaking up.

"Go ahead." her mother said again.

"Well…I can honestly tell you…we haven't had sex. Yes, we did sleep together, but only in the literal sense. I would never…EVER take advantage of Jenn like that. I love her." he admitted to her parents as he took Jenn's hand in his.

"How do we know we can trust you?" her father asked him.

"Dad, mom, I'm still a virgin. We're more mature than you think. I'm sorry I went behind your back, but I know you would have said no. Besides, I mainly wanted him here because I wasn't comfortable being alone." she said softly.

"It doesn't change that you lied to us and went behind our backs. What made you think we would say no?" her mother asked. Her dad snorted.

"That right there." she said, pointing to her dad.

"We would have talked about it. We trust you two up in your room anyway. The fact that you lied like this to us is what worries me. That's what makes me feel like you're doing something you're not supposed to do. It makes me wonder what else you haven't told us about."

"Mom, it's not like that." she said softly. She knew her mother was disappointed in her and that was the worst feeling of all.

"Jennifer…you're grounded for two weeks. That means no going out except for school and back home and no phone calls." her father said. Jenn winced slightly. Well, it wasn't as bad as it could have been. Also, she knew they were letting her off easy because they could tell he was telling the truth.

"Sounds fair…" she said sighing softly. She knew it could have been a lot worse.

"And we'll be keeping our eyes on you two from now on." her father added.

"Again…fair." she said, biting her lower lip.

"Now John…I think it's time you got your stuff and went home. Be glad we're not going to tell your parents about this." her father said again. Jenn didn't dare go upstairs with him, especially after this. She knew as soon as john left, she would be having a "talk" with her mother…mainly about sex.

Jenn walked John to the door and they were too nervous to even kiss each other goodbye as he went home. She sighed softly as she watched his car leave. She heard her mother clear her throat and she followed her upstairs to her bedroom. Here came that talk that she didn't want. She closed the door behind her and sat with her mother on the bed.

"Jennifer…your father's not here and I'm not going to tell him. It'll be between us. Have you and John had sex?"

"No, mom. I promise you with my whole heart. We did NOT have sex. We have NEVER had sex." she insisted.

"Yet John spent the night here?"

"Mom…I thought you knew me better than that. I'm not ready for sex yet, but I did want alone time with John. I wish I hadn't gone behind your back, but I figured you'd blow up on me or something and make me get tested for any STD's that I didn't have." she said with a slight chuckle, making her mother laugh too.

"Well…I can't say I blame you. John is a great guy which is why we're not blowing up the way we could have. Just…be honest with us, especially me." she added with a wink.

"Mom…I do love him…a lot."

"I can tell."

"How can you tell?" she asked, tilting her head.

"You have the same look in your eyes, that bright glow…that same glow I get whenever I see your father or talk about him." her mother said softly.

"Really?" Jenn asked, completely touched.

"Yes…well I'm going to go work on cooling your father down. Remember…no phone calls for the next two weeks." she said quickly as she started for downstairs.

"Mom?" she called quickly.

"Yes?"

"Thanks…for the talk." Jenn said sincerely.

"Of course honey." she said with a wink as she went downstairs.

Jenn laid back on her back sighing. What a day…and it had barely started. It was barely noon. It wasn't that she didn't have anything to do, but she had a lot to think about. She thought about her mother in a new light. That saying must be true….like mother, like daughter. She smiled to herself at what her mother had said.

_"You get that same look on your face like I do about your father…"_

Did that mean she and John were truly in love? Did that mean that at least she was truly in love? Wasn't she too young to know true love? She was a bit confused so maybe this two weeks' grounding would be good for her. It would give her some time to think.

The next Monday at school, she warned her friends to not call her because of her grounding. Of course, they were all wondering what she did on the weekend and what happened with her parents.

"So…did you and John…" Shelly asked, trailing off.

"No, Shelly." Jenn said with a slight giggle.

"Still…the fact that your parents came home early." Janet said with a giggle of her own.

"Shut up." Jenn said with a pout. Her friends just sort of giggled good-naturedly as John came over to them.

"What's so funny?" he asked, wrapping his arms around his girlfriend from behind.

"They're making fun of what happened this weekend." she said, still pouting.

"Aww…well…if you think about it, it is kind of funny." he said, trying to make her feel better.

"Shush." Jenn said, smacking him playfully. He held her arms in such a way that she was immobile and he smirked.

"Ah ha~ Now I've got you~." he said victoriously. Her friends took that as a hint to leave them alone and they made excuses to leave. The only time they would have together was lunch time.

"Now that you've got me, what are you going to do?" she asked, smiling.

"I'm gonna…kiss you until you pass out." he said, capturing her lips in a passionate kiss that she gladly returned.

They went back and forth, eating a bit and then kissing some more. Jenn hadn't told John about the talk she had with her mom. She didn't really want to bring it up with him…at least not yet, especially since they couldn't see each other outside of school for the term of her grounding.

Luckily, there were a lot of tests and projects so Jenn and John were both able to keep busy over those two weeks. It was also easy for Jenn to show her parents she could be trusted because she never broke the rules of the grounding. She ignored calls on her phone, she studied a lot, They only saw John if he gave her a ride home from school and even then, she never dilly-dallied. It also helped that her mother was talking with her father and he was starting to cool off quite a bit.

Jenn woke up on that Friday morning and smiled when she looked at her calendar. Her two weeks would officially be over when the school day was over. She did a small victory dance as she got ready to go to school.

"Bye mom and dad~. I'll see you when I get home~." she practically sang as she left the house. She grabbed her cell phone and dialed John's number to tell him the good news, but he wasn't picking up.

She figured it was because it was the morning, but she didn't see him anywhere at school. That was odd. His friends weren't sure either. Jenn was hoping it wasn't anything too serious…maybe just a cold or something along those lines. She couldn't stop thinking about it even as she was walking home from school. She got home and her parents were sitting at the kitchen table. It looked like they were waiting for her.

"Mom? Dad? What's going on?" she asked worriedly.

"We just got a call from Mrs. Cena." her father said softly.

"Okay, and?" she asked, trying not to sound too worried.

"She called us from the hospital." her mother replied slowly and softly.

**ANOTHER DUN DUN DUN!!!!  
I've developed a taste for leaving y'all with a cliffhanger XD  
But anyway~  
Why is Mrs. Cena calling from the hospital?  
What could have happened?  
Please keep on reading and reviewing and you'll find out soon enough~**


	18. Unexpected Tragedy

**Hello and it's time for a new chapter~~~~~  
Time for the shout outs as well~  
Thank you to the readers _New Storm, theshakedown, _and _hardyrhodescenafan1_ for the reviews ^^  
So far it seems like y'all are my most constant readers~~~ XD**

**And thank you to those who have checked out my other story ^^**

**Anywho~ on to the next chapter~**

"The hospital? Why would Mrs. Cena call form the hospital? Does it have something to do with John not being at school today? Did something happen to John?" Jenn asked frantically. There were already tears forming in her eyes.

"Calm down Jenn. He was with Steve last night and they got into an accident." her father said calmly.

"An accident? What happened?" she asked frantically.

"John and Steve apparently went to get something to eat last night and they got hit by a drunk driver. The driver's side as hit and Steve was driving." her mother said sighing softly.

"What about John?"

"He's doing just fine. Get your stuff and we'll go to the hospital." he replied as Jenn rushed upstairs to drop off her school stuff and grab her purse.

The ride to the hospital felt like it was taking forever, despite it only being about ten to fifteen minutes away from their house. John's brother Dan was waiting for them right outside the hospital. Everyone else was inside. He flagged them down and they speed walked to where the rest of the family was.

Jenn took a good look at everyone. Mrs. Cena was crying, John's brothers looked like they were in shock and Mr. Cena was as calm as ever. Jenn figured it was to help keep everyone else calm as well. Jenn took a deep breath as she approached Mrs. Cena.

"Mrs. Cena?" she asked softly, so as not to startle her. She looked up and tried to smile.

"Oh, Jenn…sorry, I'm such a mess." she said, trying to wipe her tears.

"It's okay…can you tell me what's going on?"

"John should be coming out here any second. He's only got a broken arm." she said, obviously relieved about that.

"Oh, thank goodness." Jenn said, sighing a huge sigh of relief.

"But…Steve is…he's not doing too well."

"What's wrong?" Jenn asked, her smile fading.

"He's still in surgery." she said, fresh tears flowing again. Jenn just sat back and waited with everyone.

A few minutes later, John came out to join his family. He had a few bruises and scratches and a cast on his right arm, but other than that, he looked just fine. Jenn ran up to him and hugged him tightly. She couldn't help but cry. He was caught off guard, but he hugged her back just as tightly, kissing her temple and stroking her hair with his good arm, trying to calm her down.

"I was so scared!" she cried into his chest.

"Hey…I'm fine, okay?" he said, looking into her eyes. She nodded, sniffing and trying to calm herself down.

He sat with his family and Jenn sat next to him. Now that her main fear was out of the way, she couldn't help but wonder what happened to John's older brother. Jenn decided to try to be useful and get everyone something to drink from the cafeteria. She felt like she had to do something. When she came back with the drinks, the doctor came out with the results. Everything seemed to be still.

"Who is here for Steve Cena?" the doctor asked. Everyone stood up.

"We're his parents." Mr. Cena said, indicating himself and his wife.

"Oh…well, I'm not going to sugar-coat it. He slipped into a coma. We're not sure when he's going to wake up. He could wake up in a few hours, a few days, or…he might not wake up at all." he said slowly. Mrs. Cena's eyes went wide in horror.

John slumped back into the chair and buried his face in his hands. Jenn could only imagine what he was going through. He had been in the car with Steve when the accident happened. Jenn simply sat with him and put her arms around him, holding him close. She knew not to say anything. Mr. and Mrs. Cena were first to go in and see Steve. John was going to go last. He needed a few minutes to process what really happened.

"Jenn…can you…go in with me?" he whispered after a few minutes as he saw his other brothers come out of the room. It was his turn. She nodded, getting up and extending her hand.

They walked into the room and they saw Steve…or what they thought was Steve. With all the machinery and wires surrounding him, he barely looked like the big brother Jenn knew and grown to love. John sat by the bed and Jenn sat by him. In the time that she'd known John, she'd never seen him cry and while she looked at him, she saw him break down and sob. Jenn immediately ran to him and held him tightly, letting him cry against her.

"It's my fault….it's all my fault…" he sobbed, clutching Jenn's shirt tightly. Jenn had to do all she could to keep from sobbing herself. It pained her so much to see John like this…and this was something she couldn't fix for him, as much as she wished she could.

"John…it's not your fault. It was an accident." she said soothingly as he continued to cry.

"I should have been driving." he said, sniffing.

"No, you shouldn't have. If you had been driving-"

"Then my brother would be okay and it'd be me down there."

"Don't you ever wish that. You know Steve wouldn't want that." she said softly.

"I could have helped take control of the car or something…or done something to help him." he said still crying.

"This is NOT your fault…okay?" she said, trying to convince him, but it was obvious he wasn't going to hear it.

It was reaching time for them to all go home and Jenn was really worried about John. She didn't want him to be alone, but at the same time, she knew it was a crucial time for the Cena family to be together. She bit her lower lip as they reached the hospital parking lot and had to part ways. Steve's girlfriend, Jessica was swamped at work and wouldn't be able to make it to the hospital until the next morning.

"John, you know my phone's on all night. If you need to talk, don't hesitate to call me." she reassured. It would be a really long weekend.

"I know…thanks for coming Jenn…it means a lot to me." he said, kissing her forehead.

"Of course…I know you'd do the same for me." she said softly, smiling reassuringly at him and kissing him lovingly.

Jenn went home and she didn't even realize how late it was. By now, it was almost ten o' clock at night. She couldn't even think about homework from school right now. All she could do was pray for John and his family…and of course that Steve would wake up soon.

John was doing his best to get some rest. The doctor had told him he needed rest especially tonight. The pain killers for his arm were definitely helping him physically relax but his head was still anything but relaxed. All he could do was replay what had happened late last night and what had transferred into the morning.

_Flashback_

_John and Steve were hungry despite it being past midnight. Yes, they both had school the next day, but neither of the boys could sleep on an empty stomach. They snuck down to the kitchen to see what was in the fridge and to their dismay, it was almost empty. Their mom did mention getting groceries the next day, but they couldn't ignore their growling stomachs. Steve grabbed his keys and they decided to get some Wendy's because it was right down the street so they could get there and back without their parents knowing and worrying._

_John thought about running to grab his cell phone but he figured he wouldn't be calling anyone this late at night, or that no one would call him so there was no point, especially if it was such a quick trip. They got into Steve's car and drove to Wendy's. They went through the drive-thru and got their things together before heading back home._

_They only had to deal with one light and it was red. John started to munch on a couple of fries and once the light turned green, Steve started again. He barely started up again when out of nowhere, a truck comes speeding on Steve's side and slammed into the car. At the angle the car was hit, it somehow managed to flip over, landing back on its wheels._

_John had hit his head and his arm was in serious pain, but he was conscious. He took his seatbelt off and looked for the car that hit them. It was gone. John cursed loudly as he got out of his side. John figured Steve was getting out too, but Steve hadn't moved. John ran over to his brother's side and his older brother was unconscious and his head was bleeding…bad._

_"Oh my god…Steve…Steve!" he called. He was unresponsive. There was glass embedded in Steve's shoulder and his door was completely jammed. He ran back to his door and tried to get Steve out, but he was stuck. John was starting to panic and now his own head was starting to hurt._

_He looked around to see if there was ANYBODY around to help. He couldn't see anyone and he didn't know what to do. The closest place was that Wendy's and he had to get help. He ran there as fast as he could, despite how much his head was throbbing. His brother needed help, bad. He banged on the door and one of the employees came to the door._

_"Please! My brother needs help! We were in a wreck!" he called. One of the other employees were already calling 911 for them._

_Within minutes, an ambulance had arrived and they got Steve out of the car and on a stretcher. Only when he was in the ambulance with Steve did John fully realize how much pain he was in himself. His arm felt like it was burning, his head was throbbing, and his vision was getting fuzzy. The paramedic got him strapped down as well and hooked up to an IV. If anything, he needed fluids and he needed to be calmed down._

_When they were wheeled into the emergency room, all he could do was hope that his brother would be okay. Those were his last thoughts before he finally passed out._

_End Flashback_

John shot up in bed, panting. He just relived the nightmare he lived through. The cast on his arm was a sick reminder of it as well. His entire body shuddered as he started to cry again. He picked up his phone and immediately called Jenn. She picked up on the second ring.

_"John?"_

"Jenn…I'm sorry if I woke you up…"

_"I told you…if you needed to call me, to do it. I'm always here for you."_

"I just…I tried to sleep and then I saw what happened. I relived the accident." he said with hitched breath.

_"It's okay…you need to breathe and relax baby."_

"Can you help me fall asleep?"

_"How do you want me to help? What can I do?"  
_  
"…Sing me to sleep?" he asked softly. She was slightly taken aback by that request, but she knew better than to get stage fright now.

_"Is there any song you want me to sing for you?"_

"Anything soft and soothing…like a lullaby."

_"Okay…umm…okay, I got one."_

She decided to sing the song from the movie Tarzan, "You'll Be In My Heart" and she sang it softly into the receiver. She started to hear his breathing calming down and soon his breath was very steady and she smiled slightly.

"Good night John…" she said before hanging up. She knew he'd hang up soon somehow or his phone would run out of battery. She looked at the clock and she knew it was time for her to sleep as well and she snuggled under covers and went to sleep.

**Intense chapter, wasn't it?  
I'll tell you, it was an intense process...  
please review~**


	19. Trying to Deal

**Well hello again~~~ ^^  
First off, thanks very much to the readers _New Storm_ and _ILoveJohnCena54_ for reviewing ^^**

**Now onto my WWE rant for RAW and ECW~~~  
1) How does freaking Big Show become the number one contender for the belt? Well...I know that IF John Cena doesn't make it to Wrestlemania it's because his movie had just come out so he'd be busy with promotions and stuff...but still!  
2) I don't like how the Money in the Bank Ladder match is set up so far...CM Punk, Mark Henry, and Kane...now I do like CM Punk and Kane a lot...but still...get some of the smaller and more agile superstars in there!  
3) I really like how the HHH/Randy Orton feud is going! I like how Evolution was brought back up...HHH had some awesome burns in his little head game with Randy Orton XD me and my dad were like going "OOOOHHH!" every so often so that was good XD But that match should be good at Mania~  
4) Jericho attacked yet another legend...this time "Superfly" Jimmy Snuka... I was hoping his son would come out or something to help buut I guess they're gonna wait til the last minute and somehow Jericho will get his XD This is what I'm hoping for...Jericho will finally cross a line and make fun of the guys from Legacy's dads...like Dusty Rhodes, Ted Dibiase Sr., or even Cowboy Bob Orton...I'd love to see Randy Orton and Chris Jericho come to blows XD  
5) Christian got pinned by Jack Swagger...again! It's pissing me off...but then again I know it's gonna go for a while since Christian hasn't been back for a long time...  
6) WHEN IS EVAN BOURNE COMING BACK?! There are promos for him but no sight of him~~~~ **

**Onto the chapter~~~~**

The next morning was just as hard on the Cena family, if not harder. The accident had finally sunk in. Steve's room was empty, his car was gone, and everyone had that reminder, especially John. The cast on his arm was a sick reminder for him. Jenn decided to go visit to see him and see how the family was doing. She was very worried about him. When she got there, she saw Jessica's car. If this was hard on Jenn, she could only imagine how hard it was for her.

Mrs. Cena looked like she hadn't gotten any sleep when she greeted Jenn at the door. She walked in smiling softly at the woman. And if it was so hard on Jessica, she couldn't even imagine how hard it must be on Mrs. Cena. She hugged Mrs. Cena tightly as she walked into the house.

"John's up in his room." she said softly.

"Umm…where's Jessica?" she asked first.

"Oh…she's in the kitchen." she said, leading her that way. Jessica was at the table crying slightly. It was obvious she was trying to hold it together.

"Hey Jessica." Jenn said slowly.

"Oh…Jenn, hi." she said, getting up and hugging Jenn.

"How are you holding up?" she asked, though it was a bit of a stupid question.

"I'm holding, I guess…you?"

"I'm okay."

"I couldn't go to the hospital alone." she said softly.

"Hey, that's okay." she said smiling slightly.

"I'm gonna go with Mr. and Mrs. Cena in a little bit. Are you and John going to come?" she asked curiously.

"Probably…let me ask him." she said as she went to go find her boyfriend.

She went up the stairs to John's room and knocked. She didn't hear anything so she knocked again. After a final third knock, she just walked in. John was sitting on his bed but he wasn't moving. She walked over to him and sat next to him. He didn't even seem to notice her. She decided to snap him out of whatever it was and she kissed his cheek. That seemed to work because he smiled a little at her.

"Hey Jenn." he said, putting his arm around her.

"You okay?"

"You're seriously asking me that?" he asked arching his eyebrow.

"Sorry…just…you were out of it right now." she said, letting his attitude go.

"Just thinking…what's up?"

"Well…Jessica's here…and your parents are going to go with her to the hospital in a bit to see Steve. Are you going too?" she asked, resting her head on his shoulder.

"I'm not going." he said softly.

"What?" She figured he'd go.

"I'm not going, Jenn." he said seriously.

"Why not? He's your brother, John."

"Exactly."

"How does that even make sense? Why don't you want to go see him?" she asked, furrowing her eyebrows.

"He's my big brother…I'm not going to see him hooked up to all these wires and machines and stuff! I won't be able to handle seeing him…not now." he said, looking down.

"John…"

"I just can't…especially if he's not even conscious…I'm NOT going to see him like that." he said seriously.

"It's okay John…besides…what if he wakes up and you're not there?" she asked softly.

"But what if he doesn't? What if he wakes up years later and doesn't remember any of us? What if…what if he doesn't wake up at all?" he asked, trailing off. It was obvious how badly this was bothering him.

"Don't you think he'd want you to come see him? I think he'd like visitors." John couldn't help but smile at the way she was talking.

"So how do you know so much? You a doctor?" he asked, putting his arm around her waist.

"Well…I heard somewhere that talking to a coma patient and treating them like they're still good and awake actually helps them come back faster." she said nodding.

"Sounds…cheesy and corny." he said chuckling softly.

"I know…but it cold never hurt, right?" she asked. She was glad that he was starting to smile. That was important that he didn't let his sadness take over.

"I will go visit…just…not yet, okay? Unless he wakes up, I don't want to go yet." he said softly.

"That's fair…and whenever you're ready I'll be right by your side." she said reassuringly.

"What would I do without you?" he said, kissing the tip of her nose.

"Probably go crazy." she said with a wink. He smiled again.

"Oh…thanks for last night." he said, referring to how she sang him to sleep.

"Of course…you know I'd do anything for you." she said softly.

They laid back on his bed and she rested her head on his strong chest. She found herself drawing little pictures on his chest and stomach with her fingers. She could hear him chuckle slightly every now and then because it must have tickled. She started to do it more on purpose, making him laugh. She figured that he needed to smile and laugh, now more than ever. Mrs. Cena came upstairs to see if they were going to join them on the trip to the hospital. She stopped at her son's door and she was shocked when she heard laughing.

She smiled as she left it alone. She was so glad Jenn had come into John's life. She knew that if anyone could make him smile, it'd be her. Earlier, John didn't want to see or deal with anyone, now he was laughing genuinely. She sighed happily as she, her husband, and Jessica went to the hospital.

**So how was this chapter?  
I know it's a bit shorter than most, but I feel that it's short, sweet, and to the point~**

**Besides, my next few chapter should be longer~  
**


	20. Long Night

**Hello Hello Hello~~~~~~  
Sorry for not updating for a while...it must seem like forever in comparison to my other updates, huh? XD**

**Well I'd like to give little thanks to~~~  
_Jeffismyhero1217, ILoveJohnCena54, mcena99, theshakedown, hardyrhodescenafan1, _and _New Storm_ for the replies~~~~~~ ^^**

**Now for my rant on WWE events from RAW and Smackdown...**

**1) Smackdown was better than I thought it would be...I didn't think the Undertaker would EVER talk that much XD so that was definitely new~~~  
The Undertaker vs. Shawn Michaels match at Wrestlemania should be awesome~~~~~~~~~  
2) When Legacy attacked Triple H I knew that more crap would be going down...I just didn't think they'd take it that far but hey, that adds for more drama~~~ ^^  
3) Okay...I knew that Matt and Jeff would lose their Money in the Bank matches...because they're gonna face each other at Wrestlmania one on one ^^  
4) Onto RAW...finding out what John Cena whispered to Vickie Guerrero made me giggle...because I knew it was something about her and Big Show...but when he tried to cover and say he was in love with her, I literally vomited a little in my mouth...and then he dropped the act so I was so so SO thankful XD so now the Triple Threat match at Wrestlemania should be pretty good ^^  
5) The Diva match was actually interesting and now there's gonna be a 25 Diva Battle Royal at Wrestlmania with current and past Divas....now here's the list of who I have down for it...but it doesn't add to 25...I might need help XD I've got down: Melina, Maryse, Mickie James, Kelly Kelly, Beth Phoenix, Layla, Maria, The Bella Twins, Jillian Hall, Michelle McCool, Eve Torres, Natalya, Alicia Fox, Katie Lea Burchill, Rosa Mendes, Gail Kim, Trish Stratus, Lita, Victoria, Torrie Wilson, umm...maybe even Lillian XD but I ran out of Divas...so unless certain Divas who have been in retirement for a LONG time make a super special appearance at Wrestlemania, then I dunno who else will show XD  
6) Okay...Randy Orton's wife needs to work on looking like a deer in the headlights on camera XD I was like...the screaming is coming out of nowhere when Triple H smashed through their house...and I knew that he would be Randy's house when Randy wasn't at RAW...and then of course Triple H got arrested hahaha...and then he's gonna remain in jail until Wrestlemania and manage to get out or something...  
7) I am actually looking forward to ECW like a lot tomorrow because of the tri-brand battle royal~~~~~~~ Christian better win the Money in the Bank qualifier~~~~~  
8) And Finally....CHRIS JERICHO GOT DISTRACTED BY RIC FLAIR!!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHA! AND NOW HE WANTS TO FACE RIC FLAIR NEXT WEEK....HA HA HA....maybe next week will be when all the legends come and kick his ass... one can only hope~!**

**Sorry for such a long rant and now...  
Onto the next chapter~~~~**

It had been a little over a week since the accident and tings were somewhat starting to get back to normal, other than Steve still being in a coma, that is. The Cenas were trying to get some sort of normality back into their lives.

Jenn was trying to help John as much as she could, but it was really hard and it seemed to get harder as time went on. He still refused to go see Steve in the hospital. It was like he really couldn't deal with it. He also seemed to get moodier. It didn't help that he couldn't play football now either. At least, with football, he'd be able to get his frustrations out somehow. Now he couldn't.

"Hey Jenn." he called as he and Jenn sat down to lunch on Friday.

"Yes~?" she said smiling.

"There's a party on Saturday at one of the guys' houses. Wanna go?" he invited.

"Are you sure there's gonna be more than one person at this party?" she teased. Even though they had completely gotten over what had happened with him and Samantha, Jenn still teased him about it. It was always in good fun though.

"God Jenn, when are you gonna get over that? How many times do I need to freakin' apologize?!" he snapped.

"John…I was just kidding. It was a joke." she said softly. She didn't realize he would take it that seriously.

"Sorry…maybe this party will do me some good…so…do you wanna go with me?" he asked, calming down.

"I can't. It's my mom's birthday this weekend so we're going out to eat." she said smiling.

"Oh right…well do you mind if I go alone?" he asked softly.

"Go ahead~ have fun." she reassured. She was hoping this would help, if even just a little bit.

The next day was the day of the party and John would be going with Dave and a couple of his other friends. Most of the football players would be there as well as various other people. Overall, it would be a lot of fun. There was supposed to be a lot of food, a DJ, and of course dancing and friends.

Dave picked John up from his house and drove him to the house. John took a moment to look at the cast on his arm. It had various signatures and little messages on it. Dave was, of course, a bit worried for his friend but he knew that if anyone could get through this, it'd be John. When they arrived, there were already quite a few people there and they managed to make their way through to the kitchen area where the refreshments were.

John noticed cases of beer but he just went for a soda. He knew people that drank, but he would rather not get in trouble quite yet. He took a sip of his coke and mingled with some people. They had asked why he was there alone and he explained where his girlfriend was.

As the party wore on, he realized that the people who lived there ran out of soda but there was still plenty of alcohol. He figured he could drink some water or something. As he made his way to get a cup for himself, he was stopped by one of his teammates, Sean. He swung his arm around John's shoulder and had a huge grin on his face.

"Hey Sean…what's up?" he greeted.

"Nothin' much man. You?" he asked smiling.

"Just gettin' some water."

"Water?" he asked arching his eyebrow.

"Yeah, man. I don't drink." he said simply.

"Oh…well didn't anyone tell you? There's fruit punch dude." Sean said, pointing over to the back counter.

"Fruit punch?" John asked curiously.

"Yeah and it's really good." Sean said chuckling.

"Let me get some." he said, getting a cup for himself. He took a huge swig and smacked his lips a bit. It tasted odd.

"Isn't it amazing?" Sean said, taking a swig of his own drink.

"Why does it taste funny?" John asked, smelling it.

"It's how Jungle Juice is supposed to taste…you can barely taste the vodka and rum." he said grinning.

"There's alcohol in this?" John asked, putting down his cup.

"Oh come on, John. Live a little. You don't have to get trashed. One drink will not kill you." Sean said, rolling his eyes.

"I don't know…"

"Besides…it's a good way to loosen up. Like I just found out my parents are divorcing and after a couple of these, man I feel good again."

"Dude…seriously? I'm sorry." he said, patting his friend's shoulder.

"Nah, it's all good. I feel great!" he said, going to get a refill.

John look at his cup and decided to throw caution to the wind and have a drink or two. He figured he could handle himself and if it helped him feel better, he would do it. He drank the rest of his cup and started to feel a little buzz…and he liked it. He wanted to feel more. He went and got another cup full.

Dave had finished having a talk or two with some other friends before making his way back to John. He found him in the kitchen area and he was laughing. That was a good sign. He smiled as he pulled John into a headlock and gave him a noogie. John sort of giggled as he pulled out of it. Dave took a minute or so to sniff at John and he coughed slightly.

"Ah, dude…you been drinking?" Dave asked. He had a beer but that was as soon as they got there and then he stopped himself so he was still quite sober.

"Only a lil' bit, man." he said, making the little sign with his fingers.

"How much did you drink?" Dave asked seriously.

"I dunno man…like…maybe four or five cups?" he said chuckling.

"You had that jungle juice stuff?" he asked with widened eyes.

"Yeah man…that's some good stuff."

"John, I'm taking you home, now." Dave said, trying to lead John out of the house. John jerked his arm away.

"Hell no…leave me alone man! I'm liking the buzz I got going so just chill out." he slurred as he took another sip. Dave sighed. What could he do?

Jenn had just gotten home from her dinner with her parents and part of her mom's birthday present from her dad was a romantic evening in a hotel room. Jenn couldn't help but smile as she dropped her parents off and drove home. She was very glad her parents still loved each other that way and they liked to express it.

When she got home, she stretched and she went to go eat the dessert they had taken from the restaurant. Her parents said she could have it so she was definitely taking advantage of that. She would change into her pajamas, curl up on the couch, and watch Casablanca while eating cake. It was perfect for night like tonight.

As she started to change her clothes, she saw her cell phone ringing. She sighed slightly and looked at the number. It was John. She figured it was him letting her know what she was missing out on and that he was having a good time. She smiled as she picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Jenn? It's Dave."

"Dave? Why are you using John's phone? What's up?" she asked, looking at the clock. It was about eleven o' clock.

"John…John's drunk." he said sighing.

"What?" he said in disbelief.

"Yeah…we're outside of the house and John just threw up in the bushes. Could you come get him?"

"Can't you just bring him back?" she asked, already grabbing a jacket.

"I would have already but he refuses to leave with me. So maybe if you come get him, he'll get the sense to leave." he said sighing.

"Okay…give me the streets for the party. I'll be there soon." she said, taking down where the party was. She got there in about fifteen minutes and Dave flagged her down. She found John slumped over on the front porch steps. She slightly smiled at Dave and he smiled apologetically at her.

"Hey Jenn…I'm sorry for bugging you, but I figured if anyone could get him out of this, you could. I mean…it would be either you or…or Steve…" he said, saying the last big softly. John had still heard.

"Steve? What about Steve? What about that son of a bitch?" John spat. Jenn sighed.

"John…it's Jenn…come on…you're coming with me." she said sternly.

"No…I'm staying."

"Excuse me?"

"I told you I'm staying…I want another drink."

"And I think you've had enough." Jenn said, moving to get him up. He simply jerked away.

"Look…I didn't ask you to come down here…so just go home Jenn. I'll call you tomorrow." Jenn's jaw dropped. She couldn't believe how he was behaving.

"Look…I don't care how messed up you got, but no one talks to me that way. Now…if you have to throw up, do it quick and then get your ass in the car because you are coming with me. Understand?" she said in a deadly serious tone. John looked up at her and just nodded weakly as he got up and headed to her car.

"You can get kind of scary, you know that?" Dave said, chuckling. She just chuckled.

"I've got a bit of a wake up call for him." she said softly as she ran inside and grabbed a bottle of water for him. John threw up one more time before climbing into her car. She handed him the water bottle.

"What's this?" he asked, his throat killing him.

"Drink the water. It'll help." she said as she started driving. He did as she said and realized they weren't going home. He may have been drunk but he still knew where home was.

"Where are we going?"

"To the hospital." she said, looking straight ahead.

"What?"

"I said…we're going to the hospital."

"Just take me home." he said softly, taking a few more swigs of water.

"No, John…you've got to do this sooner or later and I'd rather you do it now." she said as she reached the hospital and pulled into the parking lot.

"Dammit Jenn…why?"

"Because you owe it to your brother and yourself! God, stop repressing how you feel! You even went so far as to get drunk tonight, John! Stop it!" she said, facing him.

"Jenn…I…I just can't…I can't bear to see my big brother like that…so helpless and weak…with all that crap hooked up to him! I just can't!" he cried, tears starting to form.

"John, you have to."

"No, no I don't!"

"Yes you do! Besides, I'm not the one you should be telling all this to! Tell Steve…go in there and tell him how you feel!" she said, taking his hand in hers. He swallowed hard as he got out of the car.

"Will you go in with me?" he asked softly.

"Of course." she said, squeezing his hand.

They made a deal with the nurse at the reception desk and they were allowed to visit Steve for about ten minutes. They got into his room and he looked no different from the day after the accident, except his facial bruises were pretty much gone. John was trying very hard to keep it together, but the alcohol consumption wasn't helping. He ran to the bathroom and threw up one more time before calming down a little and returning.

"John…talk to Steve…tell him how you feel." she said softly.

"Steve…Bro? I know you can hear me…so just…just stay quiet and let me talk, okay? Look…I'm sorry for not visiting you this whole time. I just…you're my big brother. You're always supposed to be there for me. You're the guy I can always talk to about anything and now it's like…I'm scared that I'm gonna be the oldest soon and I don't want to be. It's not fair that you go and leave me with all that! Do you know how much Mom and even Dad cries because of you?! You're so selfish! Just wake up dammit!" he said, finally breaking down and sobbing at his brother's bedside. Jenn put her hands on his shoulders comfortingly.

"Stop…whining and…crying like…a little baby, John…" a voice croaked. Jenn looked up as well as John as they saw Steve's eyes opened.

"Steve?" John said in almost a whisper.

"Didn't know…you cried…like a baby…like that…" he said in a hoarse whisper. Jenn gasped. Neither she or John could believe it. Steve Cena had woken up from his coma after a little over a week.

**AWWWWW~ I really enjoyed writing this chapter ^^  
I hope you all like it ^^  
Remember to keep on reading and reviewing please~~~~**


	21. Pleasant Surprises

**Well hello again ^^**

**Thanks for the great responses from~~~~ _Enigmatic Lotus Leaf, hardyrhodescenafan1, speed-vamp-DIVA, mcena99, New Storm_, _vjsimpact, _and _ILoveJohnCena54 _for the awesome responses to the both the chapter and the rant XD**

**But now it's time for a newer one ^^ This one should be shorter XD**

**1) Okay...I don't know how much more I can be excited for ECW...EVAN BOURNE IS COMING BACK NEXT WEEK!!!!!!!!!!!!! I was literally jumping i my room when I saw that ^^  
2) The tri-brand battle royal was pretty okay...I'm so glad Koslov got eliminated as early as he did...hehe...but now for the important part....CHRISTIAN IS GOING TO WRESTLEMANIA!!!!! HE'S IN MONEY IN THE BANK!!!!!!!! My mom had to come in my room and calm me down XD I do love Captain Charisma~~~~ Now there's only one spot left for the Money in the Bank ladder match~ whoot whoot ^^  
3) I had a high suspicion that it wasn't Randy's real wife on Monday Night Raw but I wasn't too sure...but whatever...it don't matter that it was her or not XD**

**Onto the next chapter~~~~ ^^**

John couldn't believe it. He wondered if he was just really drunk or if this was real. He looked to Jenn and she saw him too. This must have been real then. His older brother had really woken up. He started to cry again and so did Jenn.

"What the…why are you guys crying?" Steve croaked out again.

"I'll get a nurse." Jenn said, rushing out of the room.

"Steve…do you remember what happened?"

"I remember going to get Wendy's….why is your arm in a cast?" he asked, his eyes trying to adjust to the room.

"Dude…you've been in a coma…" he said softly.

"Wait…am I paralyzed? Has it been like ten years?" Steve asked, slightly panicked.

"No man…it's only been a little over a week."

"Oh…well cool…when can I go home?" he asked, relaxing slightly. Jenn returned with a nurse and she checked things over.

"Well I just called a doctor and he'll be here in just a few minutes." she said smiling at him.

"Okay…can I use your phone and call our parents?"

"I'm really sorry, but not tonight…you're more than welcome to come first thing in the morning, though." she said smiling.

"Alright then…Steve…we'll be back first thing in the morning." John reassured.

"Okay…" Steve said from the bed. John and Jenn headed back for the car and it was rather silent between the two of them. As they got to Jenn's car, and got in, John waited before putting on his seat belt.

"What's up?" she asked as she put her seat belt on.

"Thanks…" he said softly.

"For what?" she asked chuckling.

"For making me come here…for dragging me out of that party…did you get in trouble from your parents?" he asked slightly worried. She shook her head.

"Their at a hotel room." she said, shuddering slightly. He started to laugh a little.

"You okay?"

"Yeah…I mean I'm glad to see that they still love each other, but still…imagining my parents…doing that…ewwww!" she squealed, making him laugh more.

"Well…time to go home then." he said softly.

"Oh…I have an idea." she said giggling.

"An idea?"

"Yeah…don't tell your family Steve woke up."

"What is that gonna do?" he asked, confused.

"Surprise them…and I'll call Jessica. Just tell them you wanna visit altogether because we still haven't done that. They'll totally go for it. And then when we get there, Steve will be up and awake." she said brightly.

"My girlfriend is a genius." he said, leaning over and kissing her cheek.

"You didn't kiss my lips." she said pouting slightly.

"Uh…have you forgotten what I've been doing tonight? Do you really want me kissing you after drinking and throwing up all night?" he asked chuckling. She cringed.

"Okay…the thanks for being considerate." she said chuckling.

She took him home and made sure he got in okay before heading home herself. She didn't realize how late it was but she wasn't really that tired. She knew she needed sleep, though. She got changed back into her pajamas and headed off to bed.

The next morning, Jenn got up in enough time to head over to John's house. Her parents wouldn't be back until the evening so she had plenty of time to herself for now. She made sure the Cena household was awake and walked over. Once she got there, Mrs. Cena opened the door with a smile on her face. It was a nice thing to see again. She hugged the older woman and went into the house.

"So is everyone ready?" she asked smiling.

"We're just waiting on Jessica. John seemed to have been feeling sick this morning." she said curiously. Jenn tried not to laugh.

"Oh…is he in his room?" she asked smiling. She was trying not to laugh. John was suffering from a hangover.

"Oh yeah…see if you can get him moving. Jessica said she'll be here in about ten minutes or so." she said, going to the kitchen.

Jenn headed up to John's room and knocked on his door. She didn't hear anything so she knocked again. She pouted when she heard nothing again. She sighed as she decided to just walk in, whether he was decent or not.

"John, I'm coming in." she called as she walked into the room. He was dressed but he was laying down on his stomach on his bed.

"Nnnggg…remind me to never drink again." he moaned, the pillow over his head. She couldn't help but laugh as she hopped on his bed.

"Come on, we've got to get a move on." she said shaking him. He moaned again.

"But my head is throbbing." he moaned again.

"Well that's what you get! You're lucky I didn't tell your parents." she said chuckling and taking the pillow away.

"Alright, alright. I'm up." he said, getting up again.

"Just drink lots of water. And take an Advil." she said smiling. She helped him out of the room and down to the kitchen where he did as she said.

"Well hello there." Mr. Cena said with a smirk.

"What's up, Dad?" he said, trying his best to smile naturally.

"So I'm guessing the party was pretty wild." he said, not looking up form his newspaper.

"What makes you say that?" he asked, getting a little nervous.

"John, I'm your dad. I know better than you think. I've been through this type of morning many a times before." he said chuckling.

"So…how much trouble am I in?" he asked, wincing a bit.

"I think when it comes to situations like this, how you're feeling is punishment enough…unless…you didn't drive, did you?" he asked seriously. John shook his head.

"I picked him up from the party." Jenn reassured.

"Alright then…just don't make a habit of it, John." his father warned again.

"Okay, Dad. Sorry…and you don't have to worry. I don't plan on getting near any form of booze any time soon."

"Good…now, let's get ready to go." he said, putting his paper down.

Jessica had arrived and they all embarked to the hospital. They had to take two cars, but they got there quickly enough. Once they arrived, the receptionist pointed them in the right direction with a smile. John and Jenn moved their way to the front of the group and they couldn't help but smile as they got into Steve's room. Jenn went inside first and John stopped his family in the doorway.

"John…what are you doing?" Mrs. Cena asked confused.

"There's something you need to know about Steve…" he said seriously.

"John…everyone, you better get in here." Jenn said with another serious expression.

"What is it? Let me see my son!" Mrs. Cena said, pushing past John, as did everyone.

"Hey everyone…what's with the sad faces?" Steve asked blinking in confusion.

Everyone minus Jenn and John was standing in the middle of the room with their jaws dropped. Steve was wide awake and sitting up in his bed. Jenn and John couldn't take it anymore as they started to laugh out loud. When they calmed down, they were met with quite a few angry faces. They tried to smile sweetly to lessen the blow.

"So…surprise?" John said, scratching the back of his head. Mrs. Cena walked right to him and started to hit him with her purse, really hard.

"How could you be so cruel to me?! Did you want to give me a heart attack?!" she said, still hitting him.

"Ow! Ma! Come on! I wanted you to be pleasantly surprised!" he said wincing, trying to get through to his mother.

"Sweetheart, calm down. Remember where we are…and your oldest son is awake now." Mr. Cena said, calming her down. They moved to Steve's bedside and they all hugged him. Jessica started to cry again.

"Aww…baby, don't cry. I'm fine." Steve said, taking Jessica's hand in his. She snatched it away and started to whack him like Mrs. Cena did to John.

"Don't you ever scare me like this again!" she cried.

"Ah! Ow! Hey, I'm an injured person!"

"Oh don't give me that crap! Don't you ever leave me worried like that again! You understand?" Jessica said, wiping at her tears.

"I'm sorry, Jess…really. Now kiss the boo boos you gave me?" he asked with a cute puppy face. She rolled her eyes and kissed him.

"So…how did John and Jenn know you were already awake?" Dan asked, confused.

"They came to see me last night…and I woke up." Steve said shrugging.

"Oh they did, did they?" Mr. Cena said with an arched eyebrow.

"Yeah…they didn't tell you?"

"No they did not. This was all a surprise for us too." Mr. Cena said, sighing a bit. But it was obvious he wasn't really mad.

After a few more minutes of catching up, the doctor came in and smiled to everyone. Steve sat up and started to bounce a little. It was obvious to everyone that he was already sick of being in the hospital and ready to go home.

"So Doc, when can I get out of here?" Steve asked excitedly.

"We'll have to keep you here for another day or two to make sure everything is working out, but you should go home soon enough." he said chuckling.

"Oh, so what's the damage?" Mr. Cena asked the doctor.

"Well…his left side is pretty damaged because that's the side the impact happened on. His left leg and foot are broken, and he had a large gash on his left arm. We had to surgically put in a metal rod in his arm. The stitches should come out in about a week. Other than that it was a lot of bruises and scratches, many of which had already healed. He was relatively lucky." he said seriously.

"Thank you, Doctor." Mrs. Cena said softly as the doctor went to check on some other patients.

"Okay Steve…we're gonna let you get some rest. We'll be back tomorrow afternoon, okay?" Mrs. Cena said smiling.

"Okay…ma…can you bring me some food?" he asked with another puppy face.

"I guess it's the least I could do for my sickly child. I'll make you your favorite food."

"Really? Thanks mommy!" he said, his eyes brightening up.

"I didn't realize you were such a momma's boy." Jessica said, chuckling as she took a seat next to her boyfriend's bed.

"Are you going to stay here, Jessica?" Mrs. Cena asked smiling. Jessica nodded.

"Oh yes. I'm not going anywhere. I still need to yell at him some more." she said, flicking him in the forehead, making him pout.

"Okay, we'll leave you alone now…" Mrs. Cena said as the rest of them started to leave. Jenn and John brought up the rear of the group.

Jenn realized they were walking a bit slower than everyone and she stopped, looking at John curiously. She looked down at their hands and he was stroking circles around the top of her hand. She wasn't sure what was up with him and she wondered if it was the hangover making him act like this. That, and he was more quiet than usual.

"John…you okay?" she asked smiling.

"Jenn…through everything, you and me haven't had a lot of real alone time and if we have, it hasn't really been fun."

"Okay…so what are you getting at?" she asked still confused.

"I wanna go on a date with you. We haven't gone on a date in a long time." he said simply.

"A date?"

"Yeah…unless you don't want to." he said, starting to pout. She started to wonder if that pout was something that ran in the family.

"Of course I want to. I'd love to go on a date with you." she said, swinging their hands as they walked to catch up with the rest of the family.

**This chapter felt a bit like filler but at the same time it was really fun to write ^^  
Sometimes it's nice when my main two characters aren't the complete focus so it was nice to not put every little spotlight on them haha**

**keep on reading and reviewing please ^^  
**


	22. Now or Never

**Hello Hello Hello~~~~ ^^  
I would have updated sometime this weekend but I went to my college and watched the production of Little Shop of Horrors and it was SO SO SO GOOD ^^ and then I had Smackdown recorded for me when I got home so YAY~~~~~ it was a great time ^^ **

**Now onto my thank you's~~~~~  
Thanks very very much to the readers: _vjsimpact, speed-vamp-DIVA, jcwwefanatic, ILoveJohnCena54, __New Storm_, and _Jeffismyhero1217 _for the awesome replies ^^**

**Now for my Smackdown and Raw rant ^^ **

**1) Finally Jeff snapped! I knew the dog thing would have been too much and Jeff woould finally whack Matt a good one so yay the match between them at Wrestlemania is official~~~~ whoo hoo~  
2) Yay for Undertaker beating Koslov~!!!!!!!!! I can't stand that Russian -_-  
3) Looks like Edge is going all psychotic again...it feels like Summer Slam all over again....  
4) Money in the Bank should be really interesting to say the least...we got CM Punk, Kane, Shelton Benjamin, MVP, Kofi Kingston, Mark Henry, Christian, and Finlay....very interesting mix hahaha  
5) So the Undertaker and Shawn Michaels angle is getting pretty interesting...HBK stole a pin from Taker and then gave him Sweet Chin Music...should be gettin' gooooooood XD  
6) MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA Triple H getting the cage for his match against Cody Rhodes made me SO HAPPY XD And then whenever Randy and Ted would be trying to climb the walls, Triple H would throw Cody to throw them off; and then later...Triple H and Stephanie moment in his car! Well we know who approved the cage HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
7) Chris Jericho getting his ass kicked by Ric Flair, Rowdy Roddy Piper, "Supafly" Jimmy Snuka, and Ricky "The Dragon" Steamboat was super funny hahahahahahahaha and now that's gonna be a match at Wrestlmania possibly? Oy... -_- ((but on another note, I LOVED Piper's shirt...it was his normal Hot Rod shirt, but on the back it said "Old School's Cool" hahahahahaha  
8) And I always have to keep from vomiting when it comes to Vickie Guerrero...and I know Edge is gonna end up going all psychotic again....  
9) And finally...500th EPISODE OF SMACKDOWN ON FRIDAY!!!!!!!!!!! WHOO HOO!!!!!!**

**OH AND ONE FINAL THING...I'M PRETTY GOOD AT MAKING COLLAGES OF PICTURES....SO IF ANYONE WANTS ONE OF THEIR FAVORITE SUPERSTARS, DIVAS, ETC. THEN JUST LET ME KNOW~ JUST TELL ME WHICH PEOPLE, WHAT COLOR FOR THE BACKGROUND, AND AN EMAIL ADDRESS FOR ME TO SEND IT TO...ALSO...IF YOU WANT MORE SPECIFICS YOU WILL HAVE TO TELL ME...SUCH AS ANY TEXT OR ANY SPECIFIC PICTURES/POSES  
**

**Now onto the chapter~  
**

It had been about a week since Steve had woken up and now he was back home. He was still having difficulty but at least he was home now. School was definitely becoming a challenge for him because it was hard for him to move around. What made it worse was that Steve was a very independent person and he hated being dependent on anyone. The strange part was that the thing he was the most upset/depressed about was his car…not the fact that he had quite a few broken bones.

John had been wracking his brains over where to take Jenn for their date. It had been quite a while since they actually went out and he wanted it to be really nice. He knew Jenn was low maintenace so that was great, but he definitely didn't want to give her the bare minimum. She definitely deserved more than that, considering how much crap she put up with from him. After school that Friday, Jenn had gone over to the Cena household. It felt nice that things were getting back to normal again.

"Hello beautiful." John said when he answered the door.

"Well hello handsome." she greeted as she pecked his lips.

"Wait…what's the password? I can't let you in without the password." he said seriously as he stood in the doorway.

"What password?" Jess asked, genuinely confused.

"Well if you don't know the password….you're gonna have to give me something." he said sighing a bit.

Jenn rolled her eyes before going on her tip toes and kissing him deeply and passionately. John couldn't help but let out a sigh of contentment before wrapping his strong arms around her and pulling her closer. They hadn't even noticed John's brother Dan coming into the living room area and clear his voice.

"Hey! Why don't you go get a room?" he said annoyed.

"Sounds great! We'll use yours." John said against Jenn's lips.

"Gross!" Dan said, shuddering as he ran upstairs. Jenn couldn't help but laugh.

"You're so mean to your own brother." she said smacking him.

"I am not!" he said, looking hurt.

"Uh huh…sure."

"I'm really not~!" he insisted. She rolled her eyes as John picked her up and put her over his shoulder.

"Hey~! What are you doing?!" She squeaked and laughed as she smacked at his back.

"Silence woman!" he grunted chuckling as he carried her to his room.

"Put me down you caveman!" she squeaked again.

"Okay~" he said shrugging as he dropped her on his bed.

"You dropped me!" she said pouting.

"Hey, it was on my bed." he defended.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." she said, pulling him down with her and smacking his butt.

"Oh! Hit me again~!" he said smirking, so she did hit him again…on his face, but not hard.

"There. Happy?" she asked chuckling.

"No…" he said pouting before she kissed his cheek.

"There…now…where are we going tomorrow night?" she asked, sitting up. John sighed.

"Um…I don't know."

"You don't know?"

"Yeah…I wanted to take you somewhere special or something, but I couldn't think of anything good…" he admitted.

"John…it's okay…it doesn't have to be expensive or extravagant. When have you ever known me to be so high maintenance?"

"I know you're not, and that's another thing I love about you, but I would like to treat you to something special." he said seriously. She had to admit, that was really sweet.

They both sat on his bed and decided to try and think of something together. After all, when all else fails, two heads were better than one. Jenn then got an idea, but she was a bit unsure about telling him about it. She and John had definitely been through a lot through their relationship and they did love each other. Jenn remembered how scared she was about the accident and that even though John wasn't that badly hurt, he could have been or worse. She didn't want to relive those feelings ever again.

"John?" she started, getting his attention.

"Did you think of something?" he asked hopefully.

"I did…"

"And…"

"If we could…maybe find someplace private tomorrow night?" she said softly, trying not to blush.

"Someplace private? Like where?" he asked slightly confused.

"I don't know…but John…I feel like…I feel like I'm ready." she said finally, looking him in the eye. It took him a minute or so, but he finally got it.

"Oh. Oh…are you sure?" he asked softly, taking her hand in his. She nodded.

"I'm sure." she said nodding.

"Okay…and you're sure…" he said one more time.

"Yes John…but how? I mean…how are we going to have any privacy?" she asked, pulling her legs up.

"Hmm…we could try the old staying at friends' houses again and then we go somewhere else…" he started.

"Remember how that ended last time? My parents ended up cutting their trip short and we got caught. We weren't even doing anything and my dad flipped out. Can you imagine how much worse it'd be if we were actually doing something?" she asked chuckling slightly.

"You have a point there…but else could we do?"

"I don't know…I don't know what we could do without getting caught and in trouble." she said softly.

"Hey. We'll think of something…" he said reassuringly.

Jenn went home to brainstorm as John did the same in his room. How could they be intimate and have some alone time without the worry of getting caught. He knew his brother Steve wasn't a virgin and he wondered how he got away with it. He decided that now maybe it was time to get closer to his brother now. Hopefully it wouldn't be weird or Steve wouldn't blow him off. He walked into Steve's room and closed the door behind him.

"Hey John. What's up?" he asked smiling.

"Um…can we talk?"

"Okay…" Steve said, slightly worried about where this conversation would be headed.

"It's about Jenn and me…"

"Oh god…"

"What?"

"She's pregnant, isn't she? Or do you two wanna elope?" Steve asked, making John's eyes go extremely wide.

"No! Not even close! Well…a little…but Jenn and I haven't even had sex yet."

"Yet?"

"And that's exactly what I wanna talk to you about."

"What, you need condoms?"

"Well that…and we don't know where we can go that we wouldn't get caught."

"Well the condoms are in my bedside drawer." he said pointing and John took a few.

"So…about a place…"

"Simple…a hotel room, dude."

"I can't afford that. That and where am I gonna tell Mom and Dad I'm going for the night? And Jenn too?"

"You're going to Dave's and I can get Jess to tell her parents something."

"As for the money, bro?"

"I'll help you out…I'll cover half…as long as it's not too expensive."

"Steve…you are amazing." John said grinning from ear to ear as he went and hugged Steve tightly.

"Ow! Enough with the hugging!" John laughed as he let go.

John ran to his room and called Jenn, telling her the plan. Jenn had to admit, she was having a few mixed emotions now. She did feel like she was finally ready to give herself over to John, but she was still scared and nervous. She took in a few deep breaths and tried to get a good night's sleep. John on the other hand was just working out some last minute details about where they would go and the rest of the date.

The next day was very interesting. Jenn's parents were wary but they allowed her to go for the night. It wasn't a total lie either. Jessica was going to pick her up and take her shopping first, with John's money and then later in the evening she would take Jenn to meet up with John. To save some money, Jessica would do her hair and makeup for her. It would be a girls' day out for them. While the girls were busy, the guys were working on getting the room for them and whatnot.

Jessica got an outfit ready for Jenn and they went back to Jessica's house for Jess to do her makeup. It would also be an opportunity for them to talk and for Jenn to ask questions and quell her fears and nervousness. Jessica could sense how nervous she was and smiled as she started plugging in the straightening iron.

"So….you excited?" Jessica asked as she got her facial stuff ready too.

"Yeah…but I'm scared too."

"That's only natural, you know that, right?"

"Were you nervous your first time?"

"Oh I was scared out of my wits."

"Then how did you do it?"

"Well…I remember how much I loved him and how much he loved me."

"Did it hurt?" Jenn asked as Jessica started straightening her hair.

"Actually for me, it hurt very little because we took it very slow."

"I'm really scared."

"Just remember to talk to John too, so that way you both will have an easier time with this." she reminded.

"Okay…you must think I'm silly, huh?"

"Not at all. In fact, I'd be kind of worried if you weren't even a little scared."

When all was said and done, Jenn looked beautiful. Her hair was perfectly straight and Jessica was even good enough with her hair that she was able to cut her some cute side bangs. She had bought a cute, short dress with matching shoes. John had called her and they were going to eat dinner before going to the hotel.

Jessica dropped her off and they made sure they got the proper phone numbers in case Jenn's parents called. It would be unlikely but it was still possible. Jessica walked with her up to the restaurant and it was a nice steak house. They saw John waiting for them at a nearby table and flagged them down. John was wearing a nice polo shirt and nice jeans. He smiled at the two girls.

"Okay…so I'll be back to come get you in the morning." Jessica reminded.

"Okay…call me." she said smiling as she sat across from John.

Dinner went pretty well but it was also quiet. It was obvious they didn't want to talk about this sort of thing at dinner, but it was still a comfortable silence. They finished their meal and went to John's car. Once in the car, the silence got a bit more uncomfortable. Jenn decided to break the silence.

"I'm sorry for being weird." she said finally.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm still pretty scared."

"Jenn, it's okay. To be honest, I'm kind of scared too." he said softly.

"You? Really?"

"Yeah…I'm afraid that I'm gonna hurt you or do something wrong or even…that I won't be any good…"

"John…that won't happen. I was worried about a lot of the same things." she said smiling to herself.

"Really?"

"Yeah…"

"Shall we then?" he asked as he started the car.

They arrived at a small hotel. It was relatively nice and it did have a nice romantic setting to it. John put his arm around her as they walked up to the hotel. They got checked in for the night and went up to the room. Once inside, they sat together on the bed. It was now or never.

**Tee Hee~!  
I hope y'all like the chapter~~~~~  
Please keep reading and reviewing~~~~**


	23. Successfully Taking the Next Step

**Well hello again readers~~~~~~~~~  
This whole week has just been hell for me...  
I just found out I'm getting laid off...Sunday is my last day of work so I am officially out of a job now...and so I have to find a new job...and in this economy...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA should be fun~! -_-**

**Well other than that~ things were pretty okay ^^**

**Thanks very much to the readers: _jcwwefanatic, vjsimpact, New Storm, hardyrhodescenafan1, ILoveJohnCena54,_ and _Jeffismyhero1217_ for the wonderful responses~~~~~ ^^**

**Now time for my WWE rant...for the special 500th episode of Smack Down:  
1) Well I kind of hoped there would be more to it overall...the matches made me go WTF because they seemed a bit random, except the very end...but triple H versus Koslov? HBK versus Kane? Undertaker versus JBL? Jeff Hardy versus The Brian Kendrick? Okay...MVP and Shelton Benjamin I saw coming and I was happy that MVP won the title ^^  
2) OMFG the whole bit at the end between Edge, Vickie and Big Show made me laugh and sick at the same time! And I ABSOLUTELY LOVED the shit John Cena said XD And then Edge spearing Vicki...and then making Big Show just drop her...made me laugh so freaking hard!!!!  
3) I really liked what Triple H said though at the beginning of Smack Down when he addressed Randy Orton again...how he said that the worst kept secret in the WWE was that he and Stephanie McMahon were married in real life...i was like Ooooohhhhh...cool...they're genuinely addressing it~! But other than that, it was basically just another episode of Smack Down, except there were more Raw superstars added then usual...**

**Onto the chapter~~~~~**

They both kicked their shoes off and Jenn dropped her purse off by the bed. John pulled her in close and smiled as he kissed her ever so gently. For some reason, despite the fact that they'd been dating for almost two years, they were both extremely nervous around each other. She wrapped her arms around him and vice versa as the kisses deepened and became more passionate. Soon, it was becoming easier for them because they were definitely used to making out.

Before they knew it, they were laying on the bed, John on top of Jenn and things were going pretty smoothly. Jenn started to tug at John's shirt. He pulled away and took it off and Jenn started to feel over all the muscles in his body. Her touch made him shiver slightly because she'd never touched him like this before.

He could feel his pants starting to constrict his lower regions and so he undid his pants and kicked them off. Now he was only in his boxer shorts. John slowly and gently reached around to her back and slowly unzipped the back of her dress and she slipped out of it. She started blush as he gazed at her.

"Something wrong?" he asked softly, licking his lips slightly at the sight of her.

"I just…I guess I'm a little embarrassed." she said softly. It was partly why she was initially uncomfortable with doing this in the first place.

"Why are you embarrassed? You're beautiful, Jenn." he said reassuringly. He started to stroke her face lovingly.

"Really?" she said softly.

"Jenn, if you haven't realized it, you're one of the most beautiful girls at school…and I find you incredibly sexy." he said seriously.

"You do?" she asked looking up at him more.

"Yeah…it's why I could never understand why you put up with me." he said chuckling softly.

"Well…you're also incredibly sexy, I hope you know that John…"

"Me? I figured I was just a big dumb goofball." he said chuckling as he left soft kisses on her face.

"You are…but you're also one of the sweetest guys, you have a killer smile with amazing dimples, beautiful blue eyes, and your body is just so so so sexy." she said, running her finger up and down his chest.

"Oh you like my body?" he asked chuckling as he started tracing kisses up and down her neck, making her moan softly.

"Mmm…yes…" she moaned softly.

John closed the gap between them once again with a deep, loving kiss which Jenn gladly returned. John slowly and carefully reached around and unhooked her bra. She tossed it aside and resumed kissing him as his hands felt over her body, making her moan and sigh in contentment. She inadvertently started to grind into him, turning him on even more. When they were slipping out of their underwear, that's when John took the chance and slipped the condom on.

Jenn was under the covers and John joined her, hovering over her a bit. She smiled up at him lovingly as she kissed him again. They were both ready for what was going to happen and that night, John and Jenn made love for the first time.

The next morning, Jenn woke up in a cocoon of warmth. She looked around a bit and remembered the events of the night before and she smiled. Her smiled grew when she looked next to her and saw the person sleeping next to her. She was very comfortable in his arms and relaxed some more. She started to nuzzle him a bit, but that inadvertently woke him up as well.

"Jenn?" he asked groggily.

"Sorry…I didn't mean to wake you up." she said softly.

"It's okay…" he said with a smile as he kissed her forehead.

"Good morning." she said, snuggling close.

"Very good morning." he said, stroking her back.

They spent a good amount of the morning just enjoying each other's company and snuggling in bed. One thing led to another and they ended up making love one more time. It was mainly because they weren't sure when they would get to again. When they were done, Jenn looked at the clock and frowned. Jessica would probably be calling soon to come get her.

"I should shower…" she said pouting.

"Want some company?" he teased.

"Oh no…there wouldn't be any showering going on then, would there?" she challenged.

"I thought that was the idea." he said, wiggling his eyebrow.

"John~!"

"I'm kidding…" he said kissing her temple.

"Okay…I'll be back in a little bit." she said pecking his lips before going to the bathroom to shower.

John leaned back against the bed. He took the time that Jenn was in the shower to think. He was thinking particularly about the night before. He couldn't believe they actually went through with this, but it was all worth it. He had to remember to thank his brother over and over again. He took a moment to look in the direction of the bathroom and now whenever his thoughts landed on Jenn, he couldn't help but smile. She just fit so perfectly in his arms.

Normally, he didn't really like it when someone slept next to him or near him like that, but with Jenn, he actually felt comfortable and at ease. And maybe it was because he was new to the whole sex thing, but he felt like that was the best ever and how Jenn felt so perfect with him. She came out of the shower in a towel with her hair dripping and she couldn't look more beautiful or sexy to John. She noticed him looking and she blushed.

"What? What are you looking at?" she asked, starting to brush her hair out.

"You, gorgeous." he said simply and honestly.

"I am SO not gorgeous…you must still be drowsy." she said, pointing the brush at him.

"Be that as it may, I've never seen a prettier woman." he said shrugging.

"Did you want to use the shower?" she said, pointing behind her.

"Yeah, just give me a minute." he said chuckling.

While John was in the shower, Jenn took the time to get dressed and dry her hair better. As she was brushing her hair, she couldn't help but giggle when she thought about the night before. She knew that when she and Jessica would be alone, she would be gushing all over the place. Last night was the most amazing night of her life.

As if on cue, she heard her phone ringing and she picked it up. It was Jessica. She knew this meant she would have to go home soon, but it was all worth it. She'd have to make sure to remember to make it up to Jessica some way. She owed her so much.

"Hey Jessica." she said smiling.

"Hey you. I wasn't sure if you'd be awake yet." she said chuckling.

"I've been awake for a while actually. What's up?"

"Well everything went great last night. Your parents didn't call once."

"Oh that's awesome! Thank God." she said, truly relieved. As she kept talking, John came oout of the bathroom in just a towel. He was still dripping wet and Jenn couldn't help but stare.

"So should I come get you?" Jessica asked when she noticed a pause.

"Huh?" she asked still staring.

"I'm going to have to come get you soon." Jessica said slowly and loudly into the phone, jarring Jenn out of her little fantasy.

"Oh…okay, just call me when you get here." she said, trying not to stare anymore.

"Will do." Jessica said, hanging up. Jenn hung up as well.

"Was that Jessica?" John asked. He was now in his boxers and pants.

"Yeah…she's gonna come get me soon. She's gonna call me when she gets here." she said nodding.

"Oh, okay. So did you like what you were seeing?" he asked winking. She blushed and shook her head.

"I don't know what you're talking about." she automatically defended.

"Oh please…I saw how you were staring. I'm not gonna lie. It made me feel really good." he said winking again.

"Oh like your ego needs more boosting." she said rolling her eyes.

She packed the rest of her belongings as did John. They still had a few minutes so they spent that on the bed cuddling and kissing. They were unfortunately interrupted when Jenn's phone started to go off. She pouted as she picked up. It was Jessica again. It meant she was at the hotel. Jenn hung up after finding out where she was parked.

"I guess I'll call you later?" she asked as he walked with her. He had his bag too. He needed to check out for them.

"Yeah…or if all else fails, I'll see you at school tomorrow?" he said shrugging.

"Sounds good. Thank you for the best night of my life." she said smiling up at him.

"Now I should be thanking you for that." he said chuckling as he kissed her one more time as she left.

Jenn set her things in Jessica's back seat and Jessica looked expectantly at her. Jenn didn't understand the look as she put her seatbelt on and looked back at the older girl, confused. Jessica wasn't even starting the engine.

"Something wrong?" Jenn asked confused.

"Oh come on! You're glowing and you're not even talking about it~!" Jessica said laughing.

"Oh! Well I was gonna wait until we got back to your house…but you wanna hear about it now?"

"Was it that insignificant that it won't take that long to talk about?" she asked arching her eyebrow.

"Oh, no…so you want details?"

"You better give me details!" she said chuckling as they drove back to Jessica's house.

John drove back home after he officially checked out. He got home and went up to his brother's room and he was glad to find him in there and awake. Steve heard his door opening and smiled when he saw his younger brother with a huge grin on his face.

"So I take it last night went well?" Steve asked, relaxing on his bed.

"Oh it was amazing…the best night of my life." he said sighing happily.

"I'm glad everything worked out for you baby bro…now maybe you and me should have a talk?"

"A talk?" John said, sitting at the edge of the bed.

"Yeah…unless you wanna have this kind of talk with Mom and Dad…" he said chuckling.

"Oh…dude, I already know, be safe, use condoms, blah blah blah." John said chuckling back.

"Oh, well that and then just a couple of other things…"

"Like what?"

"Like…don't expect sex all the time from Jenn. Don't be putting pressure on her."

"Oh…that…I know…I'm not stupid." he said, his smile softening.

"Okay…because you don't wanna lose someone special like that." Steve said warningly.

"I know Steve…I know…she's special to me. I don't want to lose her." he said seriously.

"Good…now…I want details~!" Steve said smirking.

While Steve and John were talking it up, Jenn and Jessica were having almost the exact same talk but with a bit more giggling and squealing. It was almost like a dream. Jenn and John had just successfully taken their relationship to the next level and they couldn't be happier.

**So how was it? how was it~? lol  
I apologize for the end of the chapter...I seriously suck at ending chapters -_-  
So please excuse that poor excuse for a chapter ending lol**

**Other than that, please keep reading and reviewing~  
**


	24. APOLOGY FROM THE AUTHOR

**Well I think first and foremost, this is in order...**

**I'M VERY SORRY...**

**I have just been crazy busy with school and the play that I was doing. I just got some free time on my hands.  
I'm very very sorry that I haven't updated at all for the past few weeks**

**I even made myself sick from exhaustion to the point where one of my professors had to send me home haha  
**

**But now that I have some free time, the creativity can flow and I should be back to updating regularly  
Please don't lose faith and again, I'm so so so sorry**

**Thank you for your patience**

**-momijisan89  
**


	25. Great Way to Start Summer

**Well hello hello hello~~~~~  
I'm officially back~ ^^**

**Please forgive me again...I've been having a rough few weeks hehehe  
Also please forgive the lack of good in this return chapter...  
I'm a little rusty hehehe**

**Starting next chapter, I'll be back with shout outs and my WWE rants lol  
Until then here's the next chapter~**

John and Jenn had certainly had an interesting time together. They had more ups and downs in their relationship than most high school couples, that was for sure. This past year was definitely one of hardships for them, but there were definitely some great moments as well. They were both VERY glad that summer was finally upon them now. It couldn't have worked out better. John had his eighteenth birthday, his arm was finally out of a cast, and his brother's recovery was going great.

John and Jenn would make sure this summer would be the best. This was the summer before John's senior year and they wanted some real time together. Because they made love, they were even closer than before. Now that summer was in full swing, they would definitely get to do more things together.

It was about the end of June, and Jenn and John had spent the first few weeks of summer vacation relaxing and just sleeping in. They also were helping out with Steve's physical therapy. For a weekend in July, though, John had a surprise for Jenn. He begged and pleaded for permission from his parents and they buckled. Now he needed to ask for Mr. and Mrs. Rowan's permission for Jenn to go with him.

John drove to Jenn's house an early July afternoon and Mrs. Rowan answered the door. They smiled at each other as John entered the house. Mrs. Rowan went to go get Jenn, But John shook his head.

"No, wait…actually, I wanted to talk to you and Mr. Rowan, if that's okay." he said, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Us? Sure…come into the kitchen." she said, leading him to the kitchen.

"Honey, come in here." she called to her husband who was watching something on television.

"What is it?" Mr. Rowan asked as he came into the kitchen.

"John wants to talk to us about something." she said as they all sat down.

"Shouldn't we call Jennifer in here?" he asked pointing towards the upstairs. John shook his head.

"No, because I want to surprise her."

"So why do you need to talk to us first? Do you need us to take her somewhere for you or something?" Mrs. Rowan asked smiling.

"No…I want your permission to take her somewhere."

"Where do you want to take her?" Mr. Rowan automatically asked.

"Well it's Boston, but we'll be out really late, that is, if we can go, so, I was wondering if we could stay the night at a friend's house afterwards."

"What do you want to take her to that will last so long?" Mrs. Rowan asked tilting her head.

"I got a connection and my friend hooked me up with tickets to WWF RAW is War…ringside seats." he said smiling.

"Well that's nice but how is it gonna take so long that you can't make it back here that night?" Mr. Rowan asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"They also hooked me up to go backstage after the show. We'd get to meet the superstars and stuff." he said chuckling.

"Well…I don't know…you'd spend the night in Boston?" Mrs. Rowan asked, unsure.

"Yes."

"I don't know if I can trust you with my baby girl." Mr. Rowan said in a protective tone.

"Could you excuse us for a minute?" she asked with a polite smile as John went to the living room area.

"I say no." Mr. Rowan said right off the bat.

"Why not, dear?"

"Because they are too young." he said immediately as well.

"John is a responsible boy. He's going to be a senior in high school and he's almost eighteen." she responded.

"Are you saying you're okay with them spending the night away from home?"

"I'm saying that I'm smart enough to trust our own daughter. She's not a child anymore."

"She's still our child."

"She has to grow up sometime."

"Says who?" he said almost like a kid himself, making his wife roll her eyes.

"John, come back in." she called.

"So…is it okay?" John asked nervously.

"Yes, but we expect a phone call that night and the morning after." she said sternly.

"Oh no problem. Thanks so much." he said with pure sincerity.

"So we're not to tell Jenn about this?" Mr. Rowan finally spoke up.

"Yeah, I wanna surprise her."

"So when is this gonna happen?"

"Next week. I'm going to call her the night before to tell her to pack up."

"John? Is that you?" Jenn called as she entered the kitchen. She had seen his car outside and went to see where he was.

"Oh~ Hey beautiful~." he said as he kissed her cheek smiling.

"When did you get here? I saw your car a few minutes ago yet you didn't come up to see me." she said pouting, making him chuckle.

"I wanted to talk to your mom and dad about something, that's all." he said simply. She arched her eyebrow.

"Talk about what?"

"He was talking to me about football." her father spoke up. Mrs. Rowan was surprised he would help like that.

"Oh…well what's up?" she asked, dropping the subject.

"Nothing really…just wanted to drop by and say hi. Oh…don't make any plans next week." he said quickly.

"Why? What's up?" she asked scratching her head.

"It's a surprise." he said with a wink. She blinked confused before shrugging.

"Okay…" she said shrugging again.

"Well I need to head home. I gotta take Steve to his physical therapy today." he said as he checked his watch.

"Call me later." she said as she walked him to the door and pecked his lips.

The week passed by relatively quickly but it seemed to take forever for Jenn because it was bugging her like crazy about what the surprise from John was. Then he called her and he told her to pack an overnight bag. Her parents seemed to be playing stupid too so now she was both flustered and frustrated. She did as she was asked, however.

When John came to get her, she was very antsy. Her parents were still not telling her anything and John didn't seem to want to tell her so when he came to get her at her house, she just stood in the hallway near the front door. John grabbed her bag but she still wasn't moving. Now John was confused.

"Jenn…what's up?" he asked curiously.

"What is going on?" she asked finally.

"I told you, it's a surprise." he said again.

"Can't you give me a little hint?! It's driving me crazy!" she whined cutely.

"It'll all be worth it, trust me." he said smiling and kissing her lips. She sighed, giving in.

"Fine…let's go already." she said, resigned.

The drive to Boston was relatively quiet. Jenn figured they were headed to Boston but she wasn't exactly sure why. Once they got closer to the city, she finally decided to speak up. She couldn't take it anymore.

"Okay, why are in Boston? What's going on?" she asked, huffing.

"Can't you just enjoy the ride?" he asked chuckling.

"No! I can't!" she said immediately.

"Just wait a goddamn minute!" he finally exclaimed.

"You know I get impatient!" she whined.

"Well it'll all be worth it. You brought your camera with lots of batteries right?" he asked, making sure.

"Of course, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"It has everything to do with our date tonight."

"Date?"

"Yes, a date. And, okay, I'll give you this much. Your parents and mine gave us permission to spend the night in Boston. We'll be staying with a friend of mine tonight." he said smiling. Her jaw dropped.

"Are you serious? My parents actually agreed?"

"Yeah…believe me I'm shocked too, but hey, whatever works, right?" he said chuckling.

"That's awesome! What more could you have done for us?" she asked, confused. She seriously couldn't believe how cool her parents were about this.

Luckily, her excitement over that initial surprise was enough to keep her occupied while he drove to where they would be staying. They were staying with John's friend since he was their ticket in to the event in question. They got to the apartment and were greeted by his friend. This guy was a bit older but it was still cool.

"Hey John. It's been a while." the guy said, flashing a grin as they did a handshake.

"Seriously…oh, Jack, this is my girlfriend Jenn." he introduced, putting his arm around her.

"Oh, I've heard a lot about you…though I didn't think you were real." he said, shaking Jenn's hand.

"What do you mean?" she asked, confused.

"I didn't think any girl could put up with John this much. But I guess anything's possible." he said chuckling.

"Oh…well…there's a first time for everything." she replied with a laugh.

"So I bet you're totally excited for tonight." Jack said excitedly.

"John hasn't told me what we're doing tonight." she said, throwing John a playful glare.

"Oh…then even better. I hope you don't mind…but we're gonna have to blindfold you and cover your ears until the absolute right time." he said, helping John out.

"I hate you both!" she practically screamed.

"Well we'll be leaving in about twenty minutes, so it won't be that long of a wait." Jack reassured.

"So are we meeting up with anyone?" John asked, setting the stuff more to the side.

"Yeah, my girlfriend is gonna meet us there."

"Okay…so hurry up so we can get this over with." she said, giving in finally. She figured at this point, she might as well enjoy the ride.

They blind folded her and placed a set of huge headphones that were soundproof. They guided her around and made sure she didn't hurt herself, but at the same time, they had to make sure she really couldn't hear or see anything. They were going to wait until the absolutely last minute possible to ensure maximum surprise and her reaction. Jenn, however, was having a difficult time staying patient through this whole thing, especially with being jostled around and being near a bunch of other people.

John looked at his watch and when he saw it was less than five minutes until RAW started, he took off her headphones but left her blind folded still. Now Jenn was even more confused because she heard the chatter of everyone. John had bought her a Stone Cold Steve Austin t-shirt with some money her parents left with him.

"Jenn, raise your arms." he instructed. She did so but she felt silly. He slipped the t-shirt over her head and her arms through the sleeves.

"John…what's going on? What's with the shirt?" she asked, trying to feel over it.

"You'll see in about a minute." he promised as he looked at the giant clock.

In that minute he took the blind fold off and let her eyes adjust. The first thing she did was look at her shirt. She arched her eyebrow until she got a good look around. She saw a giant ramp with the titantron she'd grown accustomed to seeing all these years. She then looked dead ahead and there it was…the ring. She looked to John and gasped.

"You…we…is this…?" she asked, at a loss for words.

"Is this RAW is WAR? Yes…yes it is." he responded for her.

"Oh my god!" she squealed before kissing him deeply and passionately.

"Surprise…" he said against her lips, making her smile.

"Sorry…" she said, pouting a bit.

"Why are you sorry?"

"I was being such a bitch about it…"

"Hey, you didn't know…and I know how you get impatient…in fact it's quite cute." he said smiling widely at her.

She was about to say something else but the pyrotechnics for the show started and they had to put the conversation on hold. Jenn immediately went for her camera and started taking pictures. She took a couple of the group and a few of her and John together. There were a couple of kissing pictures, of course.

Jenn ended up getting less pictures than she planned because she was so busy screaming and enjoying the show itself. Her camera was all over the place, though, when they got sent backstage where quite a few of the superstars were. They got pictures with Triple H, The Rock, Shawn Michaels, and various other superstars. Jenn was in most fan girl mode when she saw her favorite wrestler of all time…Stone Cold Steve Austin. He took a few pictures with her and even gave her an autograph.

"Thank you so much Stone Cold!! You are the best, most badass wrestler there ever was." she couldn't help but gush.

"You're welcome darlin'." he said politely before having to leave.

On the way back to John's friend's apartment, Jenn was so excited. She and John were talking about the show and how amazing it was. John was just happy she had such a good time. By the time they got back, much of the adrenaline had gone and they were both pretty tired. They got into the bed they were sharing and Jenn fell asleep rather quickly in his arms. John on the other hand was laying in bed thinking about the show. He loved wrestling and while he was watching the show, he couldn't help but want to be a part of it.

He went to sleep, his thoughts drifting about how much he would love to be a wrestler and have fans cheering for him like that. His other thoughts drifted to the girl in his arms and how glad he was that he had the whole summer to spend with her. This would be the start of a very fun summer.

**Please be merciful with the replies...  
I promise the next chapter will be more to the caliber of the others that I have written.**

**Please read and review ^^  
**


	26. A New School Year

**Okay...so...I know a lot of people have been waiting for this story for a long, long, long time...I owe each and every reader a HUGE apology. I'm so sorry for being negligent as an author but I don't know why...it was just difficult for me to get back into the swing of things with this one for some reason, but no more of that. I was laying in my bed ready to go to sleep and all of a sudden...BAM! I was just hit with some inspiration and I plan on posting many chapters at once in recompense to you guys.**

**Also...I know many of you know John Cena's background, and I do too. I know he went to boarding school from his sophomore year until he graduated and I know he went to Springfield College on a football scholarship and then once he graduated he went to California to be a body builder and then he started wrestling...**

**Well I'm tweaking it to make it work for my story...so before anyone who wants to be very picky about me getting things wrong, there's my explanation**

**Well here's the long-awaited update~~~**

Summer may have been great but like all good things it must come to an end. Jenn and John were officially the "it" couple at school because of how popular John was. Jenn was pretty popular as well but she was even more so because she was dating John. And now that she was also an upperclassmen, she got a lot more respect and she was quite well liked overall. It would be a huge year for John because he was up for captain of the football team and then next year, he'd be off to college.

As always, the first week of school or so was always both boring and exciting. It was exciting because people got to see their friends and it was always fun to catch up and tell stories of their summer vacations. It was boring in that they had classes and yet, it was always just introductory lessons so it wasn't even interesting yet.

That first week, Jenn decided to stay after school and watch John's football try outs to support him. She told her parents where she'd be that day and then once the last class let out, she sat in the bleachers with a few of the other players' girlfriends. They cheered when they did something well. A few of the girls didn't know anything about football and were only there for moral support. Then there were girls like Jenn who watched football and knew things about it. She got genuinely excited when certain plays went well. He saw her in the bleachers and smiled widely as he jogged over to her once try outs were over. He took his helmet off and she met him at the fence. She leaned up and kissed him smiling.

"You were lookin' good out there, Mr. Offensive Lineman." she said smiling.

"You think so?" he asked, still a little out of breath.

"Oh I know so…you're a definite in for captain this year…Dave too. I know you two are gonna make co-captains." she said reassuringly.

"I hope so…so let me get cleaned up and then I'll take you home, okay?" he said as he kissed her again before heading to the showers.

She got her stuff more together and put her jacket on because it got a little colder. Dave's girlfriend sat with her to keep her company while they waited. They got to talking and time started to fly by. While they talked, Dave and John emerged and moved next to their girlfriends. Jenn kissed John as they got up and started for his car.

"Baby, I am so glad we don't have homework this week. I am wiped out." he said as he got settled in his seat.

"John, how are you gonna handle it when the season really gets going?" she teased.

"Because I'll be more used to it. I haven't been practicing religiously all summer…my summer was a little pre-occupied." he said winking at her.

"Oh like you should complain." she said sticking her tongue out at him.

"Who said I was complaining? Far from it." he said smirking as he started driving to her house. He pulled up after a few minutes and she got her stuff.

"By tomorrow we'll find out if you should get a new patch for your letterman jacket." she said as she kissed him.

"I'll see you tomorrow, beautiful." he said kissing her back.

The next day, John was a little stiff but he hid it well enough. He would have to get used to it because he knew he made the team, and he was pretty sure he got captain. He, along with the other people who tried out, would find out at a lunch time meeting where the coaches would reveal who they chose for that year's roster.

That morning, Jenn and John met at their lockers like they did every day ever since they met. He greeted her with a kiss and she smiled encouragingly at him. Their first classes were right next to each other so they walked together and Jenn was doing her best to keep his spirits high because even though he knew he had all the ability and talent in the world, he was pretty hard on himself. She kissed him as they stopped in front of the classroom door.

"You'll be fine…just pretend to be surprised when the coach calls your name for captain. And this weekend, we'll go out to celebrate." she said kissing him one more time.

"Thanks, Jenn. I'll see you after school." he said as he went to class.

The teachers actually had real lesson plans and homework ready so classes went pretty quickly for both of them, well for Jenn anyway. John kept watching the clock until the lunch bell rang. When it finally rang, he bolted out of the classroom like a bat out of hell. Once he got to the gym with the other guys they sat down on the bleachers and the coaches were waiting for them.

"Alright…here's the list of players that made the Varsity team. Underneath is the JV team. Please initial by your name. For those of you that did not make it, you can always try again next year and if you're a senior, then best of luck to you wherever you go." the coach said as he handed the list around. John and Dave both saw their names as starters and they initialed their names.

"Now…for the co-captains this year…John Cena and Dave Mills." one of the other coaches said as the two exchanged grins and high fives. Things were really going great. He knew he'd owe Jenn for all her encouragement and cheering.

The rest of the day went by rather quickly and he spotted Jenn at her locker once the last class ended. He jogged over to her and leaned against the locker coolly. She finished putting the books she didn't need away and she recognized his sneakers. She closed her locker door and smiled as she got up and closed her backpack.

"So…how was the meeting?" she asked brightly. He wasn't smiling so she was a little worried.

"Well…looks like…I'm gonna have to shell out for a patch for my jacket that says captain." he said that grin returning. Jenn smiled as she jumped into his arms.

"I am so proud of you…I told you you'd make it." she said as he held her up and kissed her.

"That's right…now I believe you said there was some celebrating coming my way?" he asked excitedly.

"That's right, you do." she said as if she forgot.

"So what'd you have in mind?" he asked smiling.

"That's for me to know you to find out." she said kissing him as Dave came to get him.

"Dude…I know you're happy and Jenn's a great girl but you just got co-captain and you shouldn't be late to the first official practice of the year." Dave said chuckling.

"Oh crap! I'll see you after practice Jenn. Love you." he said as he quickly kissed her and set her down before they hurried to the locker room.

Jenn took her time to make it out to the bleachers and watch him practice again. It was definitely more fun to watch than the day before. There wasn't really any stopping to explain to some of the other guys about certain plays and it was definitely more laid back because the pressure was officially off. It was obvious to Jenn that John was having a lot more fun too and that was really important. When practice was over, John went to her and they kissed like the day before.

"I could get used to this." he said grinning against her lips.

"Oh you could, could you?" she asked chuckling. He nodded.

"Having my amazingly awesome and hot girlfriend waiting for me and kissing me after practice? Oh yeah, I could get used to that." he said kissing her again, this time a bit more deeply.

"Well that girlfriend of yours…she has a request." she said softly in his ear like some kind of secret.

"what's that?" he asked smirking.

"Take a shower. You stink." she said smirking as she pulled away. He pouted then.

"I just busted my butt and you gotta play me like that? That's cold." he said pouting.

"I'm just being honest…I will be more than glad to kiss you a lot more when you don't stink so badly." she said blowing a raspberry at him. He returned from his shower and she was waiting for him again and this time she kissed him very deeply and passionately much to his pleasant surprise. He pulled away smiling as he wrapped his free arm around her and they walked out to his car.

"Now what was that for?" he asked grinning still.

"I told you I would be more than glad to kiss you a lot when you took a shower and you did." she said winking at him.

He drove her home and once he stopped in front of her house, they took a few minutes just to kiss and play a little bit. She finally pulled herself away from him and she got out of his car. He got her window down and she heard the sound of the window going down so she turned around, thinking she forgot something in his car.

"Thanks again, Jenn. It means a lot that you've been coming out to support me." he said smiling.

"Of course…I'll see you tomorrow." she blowing him a kiss. And like the goof he was, he caught the invisible kiss blown his way and put it in his pocket, making her laugh.

"Good night, beautiful."

"Good night, stud." she said winking before she headed inside for a night of homework and good night's sleep.

**So how was it for a return chapter?  
Hope you like it and I'll be back with updates sooner...for real this time!**

**Please read and review~  
**


	27. Homecoming

**Wow....I was not expecting that many reviews already XDDDD  
Thank you for that and now I'm at over 100 reviews for this story~~~~~**

**I'll do more personal replies to the reviewers the next update**

**and I'll go back to doing a WWE rant next time too ^^  
**

**I told you I'd be doing lots of updates very quickly...the inspiration has struck!!!!!! **

**Here's the next chapter and I hope you guys enjoy it ^^**

That weekend, like Jenn promised, she and John celebrated. She took him out to eat at the local steak restaurant because they both loved meat and it was one of John's favorite places to eat. They got a lucky break because Jenn's parents had to go out of town that weekend so John spent the night at Jenn's house and they made love. It was a perfect night in both their opinions.

Over the next few months building up to Homecoming, they fell into a pretty comfortable pattern. Jenn couldn't watch all of his practices, obviously, but she did watch a few and she, of course, went to all of the games with both his family and her family. It turned into a fun little tradition. They'd all get together and eat together before heading off to the game to support John.

Now Homecoming was going to be huge, especially since John was up for Homecoming King at the upcoming dance. Jenn wasn't up for queen but she didn't care. She was just going to go and have a great time with John. There were some people a bit surprised she didn't mind that her boyfriend might be on the homecoming court and she wasn't even nominated, but she really didn't care.

A few days before the Homecoming game/dance, Jenn was over at John's house and they were actually talking about it. They knew the attire wasn't as much of a big deal as it was for the formal dances like Winter Formal or Prom but they still wanted to dress a little nicer than they usually would. Jenn was going through John's wardrobe and she ended up finding some pretty nice stuff.

"Here…you could wear this." she said getting out a pair of nice jeans and a black button down shirt.

"Okay…what are you going to wear?" he asked curiously.

"Umm…oh I could wear this cute dress I got. It stops at my knees and it's really simple and cute. It'll look good, trust me." she reassured as she laid down on his bed.

"It's gonna be weird being up there with some other girl." he said joining her.

"Hey, you only have to dance with the queen if you win king, otherwise, you're mine the whole night." she said smirking and kissed him.

"Now I like the sound of that." he said against her lips as they kept kissing.

That homecoming week at school, it was announced that John had won homecoming king. Everyone knew he would and a girl names Amanda Davis won homecoming queen. Jenn had mixed feelings about that because it meant that Amanda would share that first dance with John in front of everyone. She pushed those feelings aside, though because she didn't want John to feel bad about something he already felt a little weird about.

The night of Homecoming had arrived and everyone was meeting at John's house since he was one of the star players after all. He wouldn't get to wear a tux with the other guys in the court because he would be busy playing in the game so he would make a quick appearance in his uniform and then go back to the game.

When the entire homecoming court came out, everyone cheered because hell, the home team was winning so that was nice. John spotted Jenn and their families in the bleachers and waved to them. Jenn blew him a kiss and he caught it, making her laugh. The rest of the game went really well and John played a really good game. Once the game ended, Jenn went home to change and she had to meet John at the dance.

She changed into her dress and headed over to the school again. When she got there, quite a few people were already there and she started talking to a few of the people she was closer with until John got there and she even danced a bit with some of the girls. After a little bit of that she could hear a bunch of cheering and she knew the team had arrived along with the girls of the court. Jenn made her way through the crowd to John and they smiled at each other.

"Hey there, Mr. Football Star." she said as they wrapped their arms around each other.

"Well hello yourself." he said as he picked her up and kissed her lovingly.

They got to hang out for a few minutes and mingled together before the announcement was made that the homecoming king and queen would have a dance together. John split from Jenn as he and Amanda got to the center of the gym and started to dance slowly to the song that was chosen. Jenn couldn't help but feel a little jealous but she could tell from looking at John he was just nervous about stepping on her feet since he was looking down a lot.

John was doing his bets not to step on the homecoming queen's feet and she could even tell he was nervous. She giggled slightly, using a free hand to push her blonde hair from her face. He chuckled nervously as he heard her giggle and he tried to remind himself to relax. He knew that if Jenn was the one dancing with him, he'd feel a lot better. He wouldn't nearly be as nervous.

"Hey…you okay?" Amanda asked softly.

"I'm not a good dancer." he said chuckling.

"You're doing fine…and you were looking really good out there today." she complimented.

"Thanks…you look nice." he said smiling.

"So do you." she said looking him up and down. She would have had to have been blind not to notice how handsome he looked.

"Thanks." he said smiling since Jenn picked out his outfit for him.

The song was almost over and they could hear a few of the guys yelling "Kiss her!" around the gym and most people were just laughing because they knew John had a girlfriend and Jenn didn't exactly appreciate those comments. John just chuckled but as soon as he turned his attention back to his dance partner, he felt her lips on his. He was surprised at first, then he kissed her back.

Jenn watched them and then she saw them kiss. John gave in the guys. She would have completely gotten over it if they had stopped after that quick kiss but they just kept going. They were practically making out on the dance floor. Jenn felt so embarrassed and hurt. She walked away from that general area. She didn't want to see him.

John pulled away right before the song ended, realizing what he did. As soon as the song ended, he went in search of his girlfriend. He found her sitting by herself in the chairs they had set up for the people who weren't dancing. He took a deep breath as he slowly approached her. This was definitely going to be "fun".

"Hey Jenn…" he said softly as he stood in front of her. She looked up with hurt in her eyes.

"John." she said curtly as she sat back and crossed her arms.

"So you're mad…"

"I am…what the hell was that John?"

"I'm sorry…I didn't think she'd kiss me."

"John, I wouldn't even be pissed if it was just that…you two were practically making out. You kissed her back, John." she said sighing.

"Look, I'm sorry, okay? I don't know what else you want from me." he said, getting upset himself.

"Why the hell did you kiss her back? And right in front of me."

"I don't know! She's a pretty good kisser…" he found himself saying.

"So…what? Am I not enough anymore?" she asked, getting up.

"No! That's not what I meant…look…it was just the heat of the moment, okay?"

"It was a long moment then." she said feeling herself starting to get emotional.

"Jenn…come on…you know it meant nothing to me."

"Well it meant something to me…watching my boyfriend kissing another girl in front of everyone."

"Jenn…"

"Enjoy the rest of the dance. I'm not in much of a dance mood anymore." she said as she grabbed her jacket and started out of the gym. John caught up to her and grabbed her hand.

"Come on…stay…" he almost pleaded.

"John, please…you should stay since you're king and all that…I want to go home." she said softly. He let go.

She put her jacket on and then she left and went home, leaving John to feel even more like a jerk. He went back to the area where she was sitting and he buried his face in his hands, taking some time to think about how he could fix this. As he thought, Dave came over and sat with him, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"What do I do, Dave? I messed up big time." he said sighing.

"Hell yeah you did." Dave agreed.

"You're so good at making me feel better, you know that?" he said chuckling.

"You didn't let me finish. Yeah, you messed up. But you're messing up even bigger by not going after her. What the hell are you still doing here?"

"I don't have to stay?"

"It's not some kind of law…besides you got that stupid dance out of the way. Go be with the person you really wanna be with right now."

John smiled at his best friend and they shared a quick hug before he made his own discreet exit and he drove to Jenn's house. He saw her sitting on her porch and smiled a little to himself. At least he wouldn't have to deal with the questions from her parents. He got out of the car and she looked up, obviously surprised. And it looked like she'd been crying a little because she was wiping at her eyes when he approached.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, her voice hitching a little.

"What's the point of going to a dance if I don't have a date?" he said going over to her.

"But-"

"No buts…that kiss…it was nice, but it meant nothing to me, Jenn. You on the other hand…mean everything to me." he said as he stood right in front of her.

"John…what am I going to do with you?" she asked shaking her head.

"I don't know…but will you please forgive me?" he asked with a puppy face.

"Just tell me one thing."

"What?" he asked, pausing before he started to go over to her and wrap his arms around her.

"Did you like kissing her more than me?"

"Hell no…" he said smirking as he wrapped his arms around her.

"But what about the dance?" she asked biting her lower lip. John was homecoming king and he was missing it.

"We can have our own right now." he said smiling.

"What do you mean? How?"

"Just wait right here." he said as he turned the car back on and the put in a mix CD Jenn made for him.

"John…here?" she asked looking around.

"Why not? I never got my dance." he said chuckling. It was so sweet, especially since John never was the one to ask for a dance. She couldn't say no now.

"I'd love to dance with you." she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

John felt nothing but comfortable as they danced together on her porch to the music coming from his car. He didn't worry about stepping on her feet or looking stupid because he was nothing but comfortable with her. He looked down at her as he leaned in and kissed her. This kiss was real through and through. There wasn't any heat of the moment or spur of the moment between them. It was nothing but pure love and feeling.

Once they pulled away, Jenn rested her head against his chest as they continued dancing slowly outside her house. It was definitely her favorite dance. That was for sure because there was no one, but the two of them.

**So how was it?**

**Please read and review~  
**


End file.
